


Pregame Oumasai 30 Day NSFW Challenge

by Ouma_the_gay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, pregame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 42,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouma_the_gay/pseuds/Ouma_the_gay
Summary: Pregame Oumasai Nsfw! If you are not comfortable with that, then don't read! These characters will all be written with my personal headcannons! Do not hate, that would not be very nice.I wasn't planning on uploading this story on ao3, but since Wattpad will not save any of my work, I'm moving some of my stuff onto here.Also, bottom Kokichi.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	1. ~ Needy ~

**Day 1 Prompt: Cuddles (Naked)**

**Kokichi POV**

* * *

I walked inside our apartment, two bags in my hands. I had a doctors appointment earlier in the morning, and decided to go to the store to buy a few things right after. I set the bags on the kitchen table, wondering where Shuichi was. We shared the apartment, though his family paid for it. His family didn't live there, but they sent him money to pay for it, since Shuichi and I were just in college. I had a part time job as a cashier. I felt kinda bad about Shuichi buying everything for me.

I walked into the bedroom, assuming he was in there. I knew I was correct when I saw him look up at me, smiling once he realized I was home. 

"Kichi," He grinned, watching as I removed my shoes, tossing them under the bed.

I giggled, smiling back at him. He set his phone down, giving me his full attention.

"Come here," He held his arms out to me, waiting for me to walk over to him. I hadn't seen him at all today, since he was still asleep when I left. 

I walked over to him, sitting down. My legs straddled his thin waist. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

He held me, his hands slowly rubbing my back.

"Shu~ Why are you s-so needy today?" I giggled, still holding onto him. I had a stuttering problem. As it was one of my biggest insecurities, I tried to fix it. It wasn't as bad around Shuichi, since I trusted him a lot. He just made me less nervous.

He kissed my cheek, "I just missed you~"

"I wasn't even gone for that long," I held him tighter.

"Well, it feels kinda empty here without you," He looked at me, a light blush coating his pale face.

I looked up at him, kissing him slowly. He quickly kissed back, slipping his tongue in. After a bit, I pulled away for breath.

"Can I touch you?" He asked. His blush deepened as he bit his bottom lip.

I paused, feeling myself heat up as well.

"I don't mind," I hesitantly spoke.

He grabbed my ass making me jump. He really liked putting his hands on me, but only if I wanted him to, of course. I still couldn't understand why he would want to touch me, let alone date me. There were so many other options, yet he still chose me.

"Shuichi," I giggled.

"You're so cute, Kokichi," He smirked.

"Not as cute as you," I complimented him back. To be honest, I didn't find myself attractive at all. 

He squeezed me tighter, a bit of drool on his bottom lip.

"I just love it when you compliment me," He smiled.

Before I knew it, he had me pinned down on the bed, our faces only inches apart.

"Sh-Shuichi..." I looked down, embarrassed.

"Can we do this? Or- Do you want to do this, is what I should be asking," He nervously laughed.

"Yeah, I-I want to," I looked him in the eyes, showing him I was serious.

He immediately leaned down, kissing me. I eased into the kiss, my eyes slowly closing as I felt him grab my waist.

He slipped his tongue in, deepening the kiss. I grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer.

I pulled away after a minute. He looked down at me, taking off his shirt. He threw it on the floor.

He moved his hands up my shirt, rubbing my nipples as he watched my face.

"Shu~" I bit my lip, loving the feeling. I rested my hands on my forehead, looking up at Shuichi.

He blushed, smirking at me. He took his hands out of my shirt, grabbing the bottom of my shirt and lifting it up. He threw it in a pile with his shirt. He looked at my body, slightly embarrassing me.

"You're so beautiful, Kichi~" He ran his hands across my body, stopping as he gripped my waist.

I didn't know what to say, so I just looked away, hoping he wouldn't notice how flustered I was. He was also blushing. His face was red, drool on his chin. He was very- _into it_.

He leaned down, kissing me again. He kept his hands on my waist.

When he pulled away, he grabbed the hem of my pants, pulling them off. He threw them on the floor, leaving me in just my boxers.

He then put his hands on the hem of my boxers, pulling them off as well. He looked at me, but not for long before he took his own clothes off.

"So uh- Do you wanna use a condom or..." He asked.

I thought for a minute. It wasn't like we had sex a lot. It was probably only our 3rd time, so I understood why he asked.

"N-No. We don't have to use one," I smiled.

He nodded his head, leaning over to grab a bottle of lube. He poured some on his fingers.

"I'm about to do this, okay?" He warned.

"Mhm," I responded, waiting for him to start.

He slowly pushed a finger into my entrance, making me wince. After a few seconds, he added a second one, making a scissoring motion.

"Ngh-" I quietly moaned. I watched as he took his fingers out.

He poured a bit more of the lube on his fingers, quickly stroking himself. I tried to look away, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

"Just making sure," he awkwardly laughed, placing his hand on my inner thigh, "do you want me to go inside, or do you want me to pull out?"

I thought about it, not wanting to disappoint Shuichi. I knew he probably wanted it inside, but I didn't know if I wanted that yet.

"S-Sorry, I don't think I'm ready f-for it inside," I looked away.

"Don't apologize! It's absolutely fine," He grabbed my waist again.

I watched him as he lined himself up with me. "Thank you, Shuichi," I smiled up at him. I loved how understanding he was.

"I'm about to put it in. Is that fine?" He looked at me, making sure I was ready.

"Yeah. It's fine," I responded.

I spread my legs, making it easier for him. He slowly thrust into me, making me moan loudly.

"Ah~!" I moaned, leaning my head back against the mattress.

"It's okay. Just tell me when you're ready," He leaned down, moving my hair out of my face.

"H-Hold on, ngh- please," I looked up at the ceiling, trying to get adjusted.

I felt his eyes on me, and looked up at him. He gave me a comforting smile, letting me know it was alright.

"I-I'm ready now," I smiled back, feeling a little better.

"Alright," He started thrusting at a slow pace.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. I kissed him, muffling my moans.

"Mmnnnn~" I moaned, as he kept thrusting into me.

He pulled away after a bit. "Kichi~!" He kept going.

I felt tears forming at the corners of my eyes. I grabbed his hair, softly tugging at it.

"Harder~! Ah~!" I buried my face in his neck.

"You ngh- sure?" He spoke between moans.

"Yes~!" I responded, instantly feeling him speed up.

I felt myself tighten around him, coming right after.

"Hah~! Shuichi!" I kept my face in his neck, not wanting him to see my face.

"Kokichi~ I'm about to come," He warned. He pulled out quickly, instantly coming with a loud moan.

We both sat there for a minute, trying to catch our breath. He got up, standing above me.

"Wanna take a bath?" He asked, blushing.

I nodded my head, sitting up on the bed. He picked me up, carrying me to the bathroom. He set me down on the counter. I watched as he turned on the water, making sure the temperature was right.

"Here," He helped me down, watching as I sat down in the bath.

He turned to leave, confusing me.

"Where are you g-going?" I giggled.

"I'm just gonna make the bed for us. I'll join you right after, I promise," He smiled at me, closing the door behind him.

_Thank you, Shuichi....._

**END**

Thank you for reading the first chapter! Also, yes, I made Shuichi very loving towards Kokichi. I feel like he would care about Kokichi's feelings, and make sure he is comfortable no matter what. I made him this way because he loves Kokichi more than anyone, (In this book) and would do anything to protect him so... yeah lolol

Cya tomorrow~


	2. ~ Caring ~

**Day 2 Prompt: Kisses (Naked)**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

I sat in the car, waiting for Kokichi's shift to be over. He worked part time as a cashier at a drug store. I called him, but it immediately went to voicemail. I decided to go in, just to see what was taking so long.

I walked in, hearing a lot of yelling. I looked to the side where the register was, seeing Kokichi crying. There was a woman yelling at him, for who knows what. There wasn't anyone else in line except for her since it was pretty late.

Kokichi almost always cried when someone raised their voice at him, so it wasn't a surprise. It made me pretty mad that she was still yelling at him when he was already crying.

"What? What happened?" I got the woman's attention. I saw Kokichi look over at me, still crying.

"This irresponsible employee, if you can even call him that, is acting like he doesn't know where anything is!" She eyed Kokichi. I looked at him, trying to figure out who was at fault, though I highly doubted it was Kokichi.

"I t-told you, we d-don't even sell that here," He stuttered.

"Would you quit talking like that? I can't even understand you! I doubt this young man can either!" She gestured towards me, obviously wanting me to agree with her. Kokichi tried to wipe his tears, but they just kept pouring down.

"I can understand him just fine. Maybe if you'd shut your mouth for one second, you'd be able to as well," I glared at her.

"How dare you! Just who do you think you are?" She started yelling at me, which was fine. I'd rather her yell at me than Kokichi.

I sat in silence, waiting for her to shut her mouth.

"Well? You're not going to say anything?" She looked me up and down.

"I recommend you get the hell out of here," I laughed.

"No! I need a manager! I am making sure this... disgrace, is fired!" She pointed at Kokichi.

"I said get the hell out of here! Do you need hearing aids or something!" I waved my hand in front her face.

"Get away from me!" She jumped back, as if I was gonna infect her or something.

"Hey, Kichi," I leaned against the counter, looking Kokichi in the eyes. This woman might've been annoying, but I still wanted to make sure Kokichi was okay. He was still crying a little, but he seemed better.

"So you're just gonna fucking ignore me?" She yelled. I didn't even know who she was talking to, and personally, I didn't care.

"You okay?" I smiled at him, ignoring what was going on behind me.

"Y-Yeah," He smiled at me.

"Come on. Your shift's been over for a little while now," I grabbed his hand, laughing.

He looked a little concerned, "Y-Yeah, but what if I-I get fired?"

"Why would you get fired? It's not like you're the only employee here. Plus, you already asked your boss for help. It's his fault for not showing up," I tried to calm him. If for some reason he did get fired, I honestly wouldn't mind. It's not like we don't have enough money. He always gets mistreated at his job anyways. He's come home crying a few times before.

"Yeah, I-I guess," He got ready to leave, the woman still behind me.

"Yeah? You don't care about your customers? You're just gonna leave?" She kept trying to argue.

"Yep," I laughed.

"I wasn't even talking to you!" She yelled.

"I know, but we're leaving together, so..." I smirked.

She paused for a minute. "You're not very funny."

"Sh-Shuichi, I'm ready to go," Kokichi grabbed my arm.

"You are so irresponsible-" She started, but stopped when I flipped her off. Kokichi and I walked out of the store.

We got in the car. I was in the drivers seat, and Kokichi was in the passengers seat.

"You sure you're okay?" I started the car.

"Y-Yeah," He looked down.

"So uh- what exactly happened?" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, she asked me w-where some weird type of tea w-was, and I told her w-we didn't sell that. She got mad a-at me, and said we did have it," He calmly replied.

"All of that, just because you didn't sell the tea she wanted?" I asked.

"Yeah," He awkwardly laughed.

"Next time anyone does that to you..."

_I'll make sure that's the last time they ever bother you again..._

"Shuichi? What were you saying?" He got my attention. I realized I zoned out.

"It's nothing," I smiled.

After a while of talking, we finally got home. We walked into our bedroom, since it was already pretty late.

I took my hat off, setting it down on our dresser.

"Maybe you should quit your job," I took my jacket, and shirt off, throwing them in the laundry basket.

"Why would I do that?" He asked, taking his work clothes off. He put on a pair of sweat pants instead.

"People treat you terribly, Kokichi," I changed my pants as well, getting ready to go to bed. I sat down beside Kokichi at the end of the bed.

"I mean- I guess you're right," He looked at me.

"Hey, don't let my opinion change yours. If you don't want to quit, you don't have to. I just don't see why you would want to keep working, y'know?" I smiled at him.

"No, I understand. Th-thank you for caring about me, Shuichi," He moved closer to me, grabbing my hand, and resting it on his thigh.

I paused. He never acted like that, so it was kinda surprising.

"Well, if I didn't care, what kind of boyfriend would I be?" I blushed.

"Yep," He blushed, moving to sit on my lap.

_He was just crying at work.... and now he's acting like_ _this?_

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"You know what I'm doing," He giggled, pulling me into a kiss.

I kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around my neck. He pulled away, smiling at me, a faint blush across his cheeks.

"You're always h-helping me out... it's only fair if I help you for once," He paused, realizing what he said, "But only if you want me to, of course!"

"Kokichi?" I looked at him. He was never that confident.

"S-Sorry! I said something weird, didn't I? If you're u-uncomfortable, I'll go s-sleep on the couch!" He moved his arms off of me.

"No, you didn't say anything weird," I put my hand on his thigh again.

"So... you do want t-to do it?" He timidly smiled, leaning in closer to me.

I leaned forward, finally connecting our lips. I rested my hands on his back, helping to keep him stable.

He pulled away, looking up at me with half lidded eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes," He giggled.

I smiled back at him, "Yep."

I lifted him up, only to lay him down on the bed again. I grabbed at the end of Kokichi's pants, pulling them off along with his boxers. He blushed, turning his head away out of embarrassment.

I took mine off a few seconds later.

"You sure you wanna do this? I don't want to take advantage of you or anything," I loomed over Kokichi.

"Yeah, I'm sure," He looked up at me.

I moved my fingers up to his mouth, letting him suck on them for a bit. I took them out once I was satisfied.

My hand trailed down to his entrance, making him flinch. I looked up at him, letting him know I was about to do it. He just nodded in response.

I pushed one finger in, watching him squirm. I added a second one right after, stretching him out even more.

I smirked, moving in to kiss his neck.

I felt him wrap his arms around my head, softly moaning when I bit down on his pale skin. I grinned, seeing how sensitive he was.

"Shuichi~" He whimpered as I came back up.

He was already so out of breath. It just made me... kinda happy? I didn't really know. It just made me happy that he was enjoying being with me. Even if he was just pretending... I wouldn't care. Just being in his presence is a blessing.

I lifted his chin, kissing him. I slowly moved my hips against him.

"Mmnnnn~" He moaned into the kiss before pulling away. I finally took my fingers out of his entrance.

I kept my eyes fixated on him. He smiled at me, noticing my concentration.

"Shu~ I want you now. P-Please," He quietly spoke.

I chuckled, leaning over to grab a bottle of lube.

I rubbed some of the lube on my member, knowing Kokichi was watching.

He was so.... attractive. It made me want to pound into him sometimes. Of course, I didn't want to hurt him, so I wasn't too rough on him unless he really wanted it.

I smiled to myself, realizing how weird I sounded.

I lined myself up with his entrance, one hand on his waist.

"Ready?" I looked at him.

"Of course I am," He giggled, spreading his legs a bit more.

I slowly thrust into him, his legs immediately tensing.

"Ah~!" He whined.

Knowing he was going to need a minute to get adjusted, I leaned down, kissing him.

I moved one of my hands up to his chest, slowly rubbing his nipples.

"Mmnnn~!" He moaned into the kiss before pulling away.

I looked down at him for a moment, listening to his steady breathing.

"M-Move now," He looked back up at me.

I started moving at a fast pace, watching as his small body bounced up and down.

He wrapped his arms around my neck.

"S-Slow down~!" He buried his face in my neck.

I paused, slowing down immediately.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Ah~! Ah~!" He moaned in my ear.

I smirked, seeing how much he enjoyed this.

"Y-You're so cute," I whispered.

"Shuichi~!" He whined, holding onto me even tighter.

I noticed how he almost always hid his face while doing this. Did he just not want me to see him or...?

"D-Does it still hurt?" I asked, making sure he was okay.

"Psh- N-No! It doesn't!"

I couldn't tell if he was lying or not, so I just kept the slow pace.

"Ngh- Kokichi~!" I groaned, knowing I was close.

I turned my head to kiss him on the cheek. I knew he wasnt going to face me, so I couldn't actually kiss him.

"Kichi~! I'm about to come~!" I moaned.

"Inside~! Please!" He whined.

"Alright~" I whispered, going a little faster.

After a few more thrusts, I came inside of him.

"Shuichi~! S-Shuichi~! Gah~!" He moaned before coming right after me.

He loosened his grip on me, before letting me go completely. I pulled out of him.

"Shuichi," He blushed, looking up at me. I leaned down, kissing him slowly.

He pulled away.

"Th-Thank you... again," He giggled.

"For what?" I smiled.

"For caring about me," He smiled back.

"I don't think you should thank me for something like that... but you're welcome," I kissed his forehead.

I picked him up, laying him down in a more comfortable position.

"Wanna take a bath or anything?" I asked.

"N-Not right now," He turned over, obviously about to fall asleep.

I laid down beside him, wrapping my arms around his thin waist.

"Goodnight, my love," I kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight... love you," He responded.

"Love you too."


	3. ~ Don't Be Too Rough ~

**Day 3 Prompt: First Time**

**Warning: Insecurity**

**Kokichi POV**

* * *

I kept scrolling through Tic Tac, waiting for Shuichi to get back. We were watching Danganronpa, but he went to the kitchen to get something. I decided to sync my contacts, since it gave me the option. I was just a bit curious. 

I looked through a few of the contacts, realizing they didn't post any videos. That was until I came across a strange username.

'Kirigiri's.Detective'...?

I decided to click on the username.

_What?_

I scrolled through the videos, realizing it was Shuichi's account. They were all cosplay videos.

Most of them were Kirigiri. He never wore any wigs though. He thought he wouldn't look as good with a wig. I knew he did cosplay, I just didn't know he posted it.

I scrolled through some of the videos. A lot of them were just lip syncing or dancing videos.

It was a little strange seeing him do that, but only because I thought he did it in private. It was also weird seeing him lip sync in his cosplay.

_Why would he hide this from me?_

I saw him come back. He was holding a glass of milk. I giggled, realizing he didn't know I knew about his account.

"What's so funny?" He asked, sitting down beside me. He put his milk down, and tried to look at my phone.

"N-Nothing!" I turned my phone off. He knew my password, but he wasn't gonna go through my phone if I didn't want him to.

He looked at me, obviously not believing me at all.

"No, what is it?" He tugged at the sleeve of my shirt. 

I kept laughing at his frustration, making him even more suspicious.

"Just a-a Tic Tac video. Oh also... do you h-have the app?" I asked, wanting to know if he really was hiding it from me.

"Psh- No! Why would I have that?" He laughed.

"You sure about that?" I showed him a video from his page.

"What? Stop! I don't even use it anymore!" He grew flustered.

"The last video you posted w-was from... last week actually," I giggled, looking down at my phone again.

"Stop! Get off my page! Please!" He kept whining.

"Why?" I kept my phone in my hand, "Are you embarrassed?"

"No! I'm not! I just... don't want you to look at it, okay?" He blushed.

"You're embarrassed," I giggled.

"Am not!" He moved on top of me, pinning me down on the bed.

"You are!" I set my phone down on the bedside table, pushing his shoulders. I pushed him over on his back. I knew he let me because of how much stronger he is than me.

My legs straddled his waist. I held his hands, pushing mine against his as we wrestled.

We weren't actually fighting, of course. We were just play fighting.

"Maybe I am embarrassed... but just a little!" He laughed, pinning me down again.

"Knew it~" I smiled.

His laughing died down as he looked into my eyes for a few minutes. We sat in silence. It wasn't awkward silence, but a more comfortable silence.

He slowly leaned down, kissing me. I kissed back after a minute.

The kiss lasted for a while, since we kept going back every time we pulled away.

I moved my hands up his chest, and onto his shoulders.

We pulled away again. Shuichi looked down at me, a bit of drool on his bottom lip.

"Kichi~" He put a hand on my waist.

I looked up at him, a little nervous. He leaned down, kissing my neck.

"H-Hey... what're you doing?" I was a little scared. My ex boyfriend tried to make me do... weird things like this before. I didn't want to assume Shuichi was like that, but I had to be cautious.

"Oh- Sorry... I just thought maybe- I just thought you wanted to do a little more," He awkwardly laughed, backing off a little.

"I-I've never done anything intimate before," I mumbled.

"It's okay if you don't want to go any further. I guess I was just- I need to control myself better," He looked away.

"We can do i-it... I was just a little surprised," I looked at him.

It's not that Shuichi went too far. All he did was kiss my neck. I just didn't understand if he wanted to go all the way, or if he wanted to leave it at that.

"Kokichi, are you sure? I mean-" He started, but was cut off when I pulled him down, kissing him. 

I pulled away. "I'm sure," I blushed.

"Well- Just tell me if I do anything you don't like, okay? I won't do anything you don't like," He smiled.

"A-Alright," I responded, still a little nervous.

He started by taking off his own shirt. He went to grab my shirt, but stopped when I told him not to.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

I was a little insecure. It might've seemed really annoying that I had an issue with something as simple as taking off my shirt, but I didn't want him to see my body. I looked so... weak. So disgusting. I didn't understand how he actually wanted to see something like that.

"I just don't w-want to take off my shirt," I mumbled.

"Oh- Okay," He smiled.

_Okay...? I thought he'd be mad at me or something._

I knew I would have to take off my pants and boxers in order to do this. I just didn't want to take off more clothes than necessary.

"Can I take these off then?" He asked, grabbing the hem of my pants.

"Y-Yeah," I looked away, not wanting to see his reaction.

He took them off, along with my boxers, then took off his own.

"Kichi~" He smirked with half lidded eyes.

He slowly spread my legs open. He kept his eyes on me, grinning the whole time. It was as if he had been waiting for this moment.

"Shuichi... y-you're staring," I mumbled, looking away.

"Oh- Sorry," He looked at my face instead, "I'm just- a little excited."

I was a bit excited as well. I had never done anything this 'intimate' before.

"Shuichi..." I gave him a peck on the lips, "Don't be t-too rough on me, okay?"

He smiled, "I won't be. I promise."

He stood up, grabbing some lube, and a condom from his dresser. I didn't even know he had those, but at least he was prepared.

He poured some of the lube on his fingers. After he set the bottle down again, he moved his fingers down to my entrance.

"I'm going to do this now, okay?" He looked up at me, making sure I was okay with what he was about to do.

"A-Alright," I kept my legs spread a little, making it easier for him.

I gasped as he inserted a finger, not used to the strange feeling. I never really touched myself down there, so I didn't know what to expect.

He started moving his finger, before adding a second one.

"Mmnnn~" I bit my lip, holding in my soft moans.

He started making a scissoring motion inside of me with his fingers. It felt weird, but not bad.

He took his fingers out after a bit, letting me know I was ready. I was kinda scared. I didn't know if it was going to hurt or not, but I still wanted to do it.

He took the condom out of the wrapper. I watched as he poured some lube in the tip of the condom before rolling it on his member. After he did that, he rubbed some more lube on the outside of the condom.

"I-Is it gonna hurt?" I asked, noticing how much lube he used.

He paused before answering. "It'll hurt a bit at first, but then, it'll feel amazing."

_Amazing...? I'm not so sure..._

It seemed like Shuichi was much more excited than I was. 

He lightly pressed his member against my entrance. 

"I'm about to put it in, okay?" He looked down at me, 

"A-Alright," I stuttered, still a little nervous. 

I gasped, my head leaning back against the mattress as Shuichi slowly pushed his member into me. I bit my lip, trying to hide my moans but to no avail.

"Ah~! Sh-Shuichi~!" I gripped the sheets tightly. 

"It's alright. Just tell me when you want me to move," He held my legs, keeping them spread open. 

"H-Hold on," I tried to adjust to the new feeling. It did hurt a bit, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

He waited for me to give him permission. It was pretty embarrassing being in front of Shuichi like that. 

"You can move," I looked up at him. 

He wasted no time, and started slowly thrusting into me. He kept his hands on my waist.

"Ngh- Ah~!" I tried to hold in my moans, but it was no use. Shuichi wasn't even going that fast either. It was a moderate pace. 

"K-Kokichi~! Mmnnn~!" He moaned even louder than me. I've never seen him lose composure like that.... except for when we watch Danganronpa together. 

He was a mess. Blushing, moaning... just in pure ecstasy.

"A-Ah~!" I covered my face, not wanting Shuichi to see me like that. I wanted to wrap my arms around him, but I didn't know how he would react to that. 

"Kichi~! Gah~!" He kept moving inside of me. 

I felt myself tear up. It wasn't very painful or anything, it actually felt really good. 

"Kichi~ Why are you hiding y-your face?" He spoke between moans. 

"I-I Ngh-" I couldn't speak properly. Even if I tried, it would just be a mixture of moans and stuttering.

"Let me s-see your face~ Pleaseee?" He giggled, still thrusting. 

I reluctantly pulled my hands away from my face, allowing Shuichi to look at me. 

"Are you o-okay? You're crying," He placed a hand on my cheek, a worried expression on his face. 

"I-I'm fine," I smiled back at him, blushing. 

He smiled back at me, realizing I was okay. "Just making sure."

He leaned down, slowly kissing me. 

"Mmnnn~!" I moaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around him. I lightly tugged at his hair, earning a few moans from him as well.

I pulled away, trying to catch my breath.

"I-I love you, Shuichi," I softly spoke, looking him in the eyes.

"Ah~! Kokichi~!" He instantly came, his voice shaky.

I came right after him. Hearing him scream my name like that made it hard not to reach my climax.

"Shuichi~!" I moaned, letting my head fall back against the mattress.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I love you too."

_Did he come just_ _from_ _me saying that I love him?_

I tried not to think about it too much.

He slid out of me, making me gasp. I watched as he tied off the condom, throwing in the garbage only seconds later.

He walked over to the bed again, sitting down beside me. I slipped under the covers, not wanting to get up to take a bath.

He pulled the blankets over his body as well, smiling at me.

"Th-Thank you for doing that with me," I rested my hand on his.

"Was that your first time?" He smirked.

"Y-Yeah, actually," I mumbled, "Was I bad or something?"

"Bad? No! You did great," He giggled, wrapping his arms around me again, pulling our bodies even closer together.

I remembered how this all started... it was kinda funny to me. This all started because of some stupid Tic Tac account.

"Y'know, you look kinda nice in a skirt," I giggled, referring to his Tic Tac videos.

"What do you... Oh! Stop teasing me about that," He laughed.

"Alright, alright," I slowly turned over, feeling my eyelids get heavier.

I felt Shuichi wrap his arms around my waist, his warm body pressed against mine.


	4. ~ Guilty Conscience ~

**Day 4 Prompt: Masturbation**

****In the last chapter, some of you guys were wondering if all the chapters were connected. The answer is yes. You can think of last chapter as a flashback, or that it just took place before the rest of these chapters. Sorry I didn't say that in the last chapter.** **

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

_Of course this would happen right now..._

I looked down at myself. I had waken up with a problem. It was pretty frustrating it happened when Kokichi was about to come home. 

Kokichi had gone out with 2 of his close friends. Their names were Miu and Maki. They didn't invite me to go hangout with them, but I didn't really mind. Miu thought I was some kind of gross perv who jerked off to Danganronpa or something. She hated people like that, but that wasn't me. I didn't really like the way she treated me, but as long as Kokichi was happy, I was happy. 

I also got the feeling Maki didn't like me very much. She was super friendly towards everyone, but she seemed kinda off around me. It was probably because of the rumors, so I didn't blame her.

Anyways, Kokichi was going to be home soon. I didn't want him to see me like that, but I also didn't want him to know I was fixing the problem. 

_I probably have a bit of time to waste..._

I sat at the edge of the bed, pulling my sweatpants and boxers down. I wasn't wearing any shirt, since I always slept like that.

I leaned over to my dresser, grabbing a bottle of lotion, and squirting some in my hand. I started slowly rubbing myself with it.

_Should I think about Kokichi while doing this? I mean, I have before but... I still feel a little guilty..._

I mean, the only other person I was at least a little attracted to was Kirigiri, my favorite person out of all of Danganronpa.

I realized I would feel even guiltier about thinking about someone besides Kokichi. 

"Alright..." I made my decision, and started moving my hand at a moderate pace. Of course, I picked Kokichi. Sure it made me feel guilty, but it kinda felt like I was cheating on him by thinking of someone else during this type of thing. 

I slowly moved my hand up and down my shaft, getting a little quicker every second. 

"Kichi~" I panted, still stroking myself. I looked over to the other side of the bed, seeing one of his shirts. Without much hesitation, I grabbed the shirt, holding it up to my face. 

I moved my hand at a faster pace, still sniffing his shirt. It smelled just like him. 

"Ah~ Kichi~" I leaned my head back, letting the pleasure consume me. 

To a lot of people, it would've seemed weird that I was using his shirt, but I couldn't help it. I almost always grabbed one of his things while doing this. It just made me feel like he was actually there. Even I thought it was strange. 

I heard a noise, and looked over, seeing Kokichi walking through the bedroom door. 

"Sh-Shuichi! I'm so sorry!" He quickly closed the door, running out of the room. 

_I knew this would happen..._

I was a little angry with myself for letting it happen, but there was nothing I could do after he saw me. I threw Kokichi's shirt back where I got it, and finished. I cleaned up, and put my clothes back on. 

I saw Kokichi sitting on the couch in the living room, just playing on his phone. He noticed me, and immediately put the phone down, trying to apologize. 

"I'm sorry! I d-didn't know!" He looked extremely embarrassed. 

"Kokichi," I giggled. It wasn't strange seeing him so worked up over something that didn't really matter. I get that it could've been embarrassing, but we've had sex a few times before, so I didn't really care. 

"S-Sorry- This is embarrassing," He refused to look me in the eyes. 

"You're fine. It's not a big deal," I sat down next to him. 

He moved a couple inches away from me. 

"What's wrong?" I asked, not understanding why he moved. 

"N-Nothing!" He stuttered. 

It was obvious what was wrong when I looked at him for a little bit longer. He had a bit of an erection. 

_That's what he was so embarrassed about?_

"Kokichi, don't be embarrassed," I giggled. 

"It's not f-funny," He pouted. 

"We can fix it together if you'd like," I tried to make him feel a little less embarrassed, but I realized how weird I sounded. 

He hesitated before speaking, "I-If you're fine with it, then so am I." 

I slowly put my hands on his slim waist, pulling him closer to me. We moved closer, the space between us closing as I kissed him. 

I laid him down on the couch under us, still kissing him. I pulled away, our clothed members still touching. 

"Sh-Shuichi," He looked up at me, a faint blush across his cheeks. 

I grabbed the hem of his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. I threw them on the floor, not too far away from where we were. 

"If you don't wanna do this, just let me know," I spoke. I never wanted him to feel pressured. 

"N-No, I do," He assured. 

"Alright then," I smiled.

I didn't remove his shirt. If he wanted it off, he would let me know, but I wasn't gonna force it. Sometimes, he let me take it off, and sometimes he didn't want it off, so I just respected it. 

"I'll be right back," I sat up. I went to the bedroom to get some lube, since he probably didn't want my fingers in his mouth. Even I didn't want my fingers in my mouth. 

I came back almost immediately. I didn't want to keep him waiting. 

Opening the bottle of lube, I poured some on my fingers. 

"Can I do this now?" I looked up at Kokichi, making sure he was fine with it. 

"You d-don't have to ask about everything," He smiled. 

"Just making sure," I responded.

I slowly thrust a finger into Kokichi's entrance. I added a second one not too long after, earning a few quiet moans from him. 

I started moving my fingers around inside of him, slowly stretching him out. 

Once I was satisfied, I removed my fingers. 

I grabbed the bottle of lube again, pouring some more on my fingers. I rubbed my member with it, making sure I used enough. 

I lined myself up with his entrance, but before I asked if I could do anything else, he spoke up. 

"Yeah, I-I'm ready now. You can put it in."

It kinda surprised me, but I wasn't going to say anything about it. 

I thrust into him, watching his expression change immediately. His eyes were tightly shut. 

"Gah~ Sh-Shuichi~" He softly moaned. 

"Tell me when to move," I quietly spoke. 

"A-Alright," He responded. 

I waited a bit for him to tell me to move, but I didn't mind. It was better than hurting him by going too early.

"I'm ready now," He whimpered.

I started moving inside of him at a slow pace, not wanting to hurt him. He turned his head, making it so I couldn't see his face very well. I didn't really like when he did that, but he was probably just a little embarrassed.

"Hah~ Kichi~" I kept moving.

"Ngh- Shuichi~" He bit his lip. 

He looked so cute. He always looked adorable. He looked so adorable, that I was scared someone else might try to take him. There were probably a lot of people so much better than me. I honestly don't know why Kokichi agreed to date me. All I know is that if Kokichi ever left me... I don't know what I'd do with myself. 

"Mmnnn~" I moaned, keeping my steady pace. 

"Sh-Shuichi~ Please... go a l-little harder~" He whined. 

"Kokichi? W-What did you just say?" I looked down at him in confusion. 

_Did he really just ask me to go harder?_

I didn't mind being a little rough with Kokichi, it was just kinda weird for him to say something like that. 

"P-Please go a l-little harder," He repeated, still refusing to look me in the eyes. 

"I-If you're sure that's what you want... then that's what we'll do," I smiled at him, showing him it was alright. I always got the feeling he was embarrassed to have sexual preferences, kinks, or anything like that. I didn't want him to feel weird about it. 

"I'm sure," He giggled.

I nodded, and started thrusting into him at a fast pace. I honestly liked it faster as well, I just assumed Kokichi liked it slow. 

"Ah~! Ah~! Sh-Shuichi~!" He stopped hiding his face, and looked up at me. 

"Kokichi~" I moaned, gripping his waist a bit tighter. 

I watched Kokichi, admiring his expressions. I never really got to see them, so I wasn't really used to it. 

"Ah~! Kokichi~" Just looking at his face while we were doing this made me excited. 

"I love y-you," He looked up at me. It was so cute hearing him say that. 

"Hah~ I love you t-too," I bit my lip, feeling my eyes rolling back. Everything about him was just so perfect. It was hard to contain myself. 

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, connecting our lips with a long kiss. 

"Ah~! Sh-Shuichi~!" He pulled away, burying his face in my neck. I knew he came. 

"Kokichi~! Hah~!" I came inside of him with a final thrust. 

He laid down again, watching as I pulled out of him. My semen dripped down his inner thighs, and onto the couch. 

_Why'd we have to do it here?_

I sighed, realizing I would have to clean that up. I had an even bigger realization, remembering I didn't ask Kokichi if I could go inside of him or not. 

"Kokichi, I'm so sorry! I forgot to pull out and-" I stuttered, angry with myself. 

"No, i-it's alright, I promise," He smiled. 

"Next time, I'll be sure to ask! I'm really sorry," I kept speaking, still feeling bad about what I did. 

"Let's go take a bath," He giggled at my frustration.

_Is this how he felt earlier? Now I understand..._

I stopped speaking, seeing that he was alright. I stood up, and picked him up as well. 

I carried him to the bathroom, and started the bath water for us. Once I was sure the temperature was alright, I set Kokichi down in the bath, and as always, I tried to leave the bathroom. I always wanted to clean up afterwards, not wanting Kokichi to do it.

"Don't leave," He smiled. 

"I-I'm just gonna clean up a little-"

"Come on, please stay. J-Just this once," He blushed. 

I thought about it for a minute. 

"I guess I will. It's the least I can do," I smiled, sitting down in the tub beside him. 

"Wanna wash my hair?" He held the shampoo. 

"Of course!" I giggled, taking the bottle. 

I ran my fingers through his hair, playing with it a bit before using the shampoo. 

"Thank you, Sh-Shuichi," He grinned. 

"Of course," I smiled back.

_Thanks for letting me see a little more of you today..._


	5. ~ Beautiful ~

**Day 5 Prompt: Blowjob**

**Warning: Insecurity**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

"Don't say that about yourself," I gave Kokichi a peck on the lips. We were both just talking on our bed, when he started talking badly about himself. 

"You know it's true," He looked away. 

"Kokichi, you are amazing! You shouldn't think of yourself like that," I tried to make him feel better, but it didn't seem to be helping.

"All I do i-is live in your apartment. I can't even keep a job," He sighed. 

It didn't matter to me whether he had a job or not. I didn't even have a job. My parents just sent me money. 

"It doesn't matter if you have a job. You had to quit your last one. People treated you so badly, I understand why you quit," I rested my hand on his knee. 

"They had the right to treat me poorly," He mumbled. 

"No they didn't. Why do you think I treat you well? It's because you deserve it," I kept talking. I didn't want to push it, but at the same time, he just kept saying bad things about himself. It made me wonder if I even treated him well. 

"Shuichi, it's only because you're my boyfriend. That's the only reason you say these things. I mean, I-I don't even know why you're dating me. I don't see how you could love s-someone as gross as me," He stuttered.

"Kokichi, gross is the last word I would describe you with. I'm dating you because I love you. You're very smart, caring, friendly, and very cute, might I add," I giggled.

"Cute? Really?" He looked at me again. He looked a little annoyed. 

"Yeah, I would say you look pretty cute. Your hair, small body, your voice... everything about you is attractive," I smiled. I was being truthful. I really thought he was amazing. Everything about him was attractive in some way. I just wanted him to see it. 

"Yeah? Nobody else has ever said th-that to me. I've actually b-been called the opposite," He responded. I knew who he was referring to. 

"Kaito? Do you really care about his opinion? He's just jealous of you," I smiled. Kaito was disgusting. I hated him. He treated Kokichi horribly. He was probably the main cause of Kokichi's low self-esteem. 

"Well... it's hard not to care when you hear it everyday," He responded. 

"Hey... I have an idea. Maybe instead of noticing bad things about yourself when you look into a mirror, you pick out some good things. Every time you look into a mirror, I want you to find at least one good thing about yourself. It doesn't have to be physically either. Are you comfortable doing that?" I wanted to make sure I wasn't pushing it. I wouldn't want him to feel uncomfortable with me saying these things. 

He didn't speak for a moment. 

"It's okay if you don't want to do that. I just thought it might help," I was worried I had said the wrong thing. 

"I-I think I can do that," He smiled at me. 

I knew it was going to be a little difficult for him. We were just going to have to get through it together. 

I leaned in closer to him, connecting our lips. He grabbed the back of my neck, then laid down, making me fall on top of him. I pulled away, looking down at him. 

"Oh- Uh- Did you mean to do that?" I asked, wondering if he actually wanted to do anything more. 

"Yep," He looked back up at me, "I want you to show me all the things you love the most about me. If y-you're fine with that, of course!"

"I'm fine with that," I smirked, knowing exactly what he wanted.

I leaned forward, giving him a peck on the lips.

I pulled away with a smirk, "This is my favorite place."

He blushed, still looking up at me.

I moved down to his neck, softly kissing him. I bit down a little, but not enough to hurt him.

I pulled away, seeing his flushed face.

"Can I take your shirt off?" I grabbed the bottom of his shirt.

He hesitated, but gave in, "O-Only if you take yours off first."

I took my shirt off, then slowly pulled his off as well. It was pretty rare for him to let me do that, but I wasn't mad.

"You're beautiful here too~" I ran my hands across his stomach, and up to his chest.

I kissed one of his nipples, using my hand to play with the other.

"Ngh- Shuichi~" He quietly moaned, watching me.

I lifted my head, seeing his red face again. I knew he was the most insecure about his small figure.

"Can I take these off?" I pulled at the waistband of his sweatpants.

"Y-Yeah," He giggled.

I removed his sweatpants and boxers, leaving him in nothing. He looked away bashfully. I noticed he was already a bit erect.

I moved further down, kissing his thighs. He spread his legs, allowing me to move to his inner thighs.

"Kichi~ Can I go a little further?" I asked.

"I wouldn't mind or anything... but you d-don't have to if y-you don't want to," He stuttered, obviously a little embarrassed.

I slowly wrapped my hand around his member, feeling him flinch under me.

I kissed the tip of his member, putting it in my mouth only seconds after.

I went all the way down, then back up again. I took his member out of my mouth, smirking at him.

"Sh-Shuichi~" He gasped.

"Want me to do it again?" I smirked.

"Y-Yes please," He smiled.

I was a little surprised by how blunt he was, but I did what he wanted.

I licked from the base to the tip, watching his lewd expressions change. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, muffling his already quiet moans.

I put his member back into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it.

"Sh-Shuichi~" He rested his hand on my head, but didn't push down. He probably just didnt want to hurt me.

I moved my head further down, deep throating him.

"Hah~ Shuichi~! I-I'm- Ah~!" He moaned right before coming.

I took his now flaccid member out of my mouth, and swallowed his seed. He looked a little worried.

"Y-You didn't have to swallow it," He blushed.

"I know," I smiled at him, sitting up on the bed again.

He giggled, kissing me. I don't think he really cared that my mouth was still gross after what we just did.

"I'll go get us a change of clothes. It's already pretty late," I stood up, walking over to our dresser. 

I took off my pants and boxers, only to put some clean ones on. I didn't bother putting on a shirt. 

I grabbed Kokichi a pair of boxers and some shorts, and walked over to the bed again.

"Here," I smiled, handing him the clothes.

He put the boxers on, but looked up at me after a minute. He didn't look too happy.

"Uh- Did I do something wrong?" I asked, wondering why he looked so displeased. He put his shorts on, then laid down under the covers. He looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"D-Do you mind getting me a shirt? I'll get it myself if you don't want to," He kept the blankets wrapped around him.

"Oh- Sorry, I forgot," I got up again, looking through his shirts.

_All these are for school... he wouldn't be too happy if_ _I_ _gave him one of these..._

I left the room, looking in the dryer for a thin shirt he could sleep in. Once I found one, I returned to our room, only to see him sleeping peacefully.

_Kokichi..._

I sighed, walking over to him.

I pulled the blankets down revealing his thin body. I lifted his arms, pulling the shirt over his head.

I quietly laid down next to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

_You're beautiful, Kokichi..._ _I_ _just wish you could see it...._


	6. ~ Spoiled ~

**Day 6 Prompt: Clothed Getting Off**

**Warning: Insecurity**

**Kokichi POV**

* * *

"Kokichi~ Let's go over here," Shuichi giggled. We were at the mall together. He was leading me to the small lingerie store. 

"Sh-Shuichi!" I blushed as we entered the store. It was pretty unexpected for him to take me somewhere like this, but I knew why he wanted to come here. 

"Do you wanna get anything or...?" Shuichi asked, making sure I was fine with being there. 

I paused, a little embarrassed. Shuichi and I had planned to do some things tonight. He probably just wanted to buy some lingerie to help set the mood.

"Well... I guess we can," I smiled. I felt a little awkward since I was the only guy looking for clothes there.

After a little while of looking around, we found a few that would probably fit me. It was a little difficult, since they were all designed for women.

I walked over to a black lingerie set.

"Would black be alright... or is that too much?" I asked Shuichi, wondering what he wanted.

"You can get whatever you want," He looked at the set. 

I wanted the black one because of the color, and because of how much it covered. It covered more than the other lingerie that would fit me. It would cover most of my top half, which was good. It still was a little see-through on the bottom, which I didn't mind too much. 

"Yeah! Can we get this one?" I asked, a little excited. 

He looked at the price tag, pausing for a second. 

_Was it too expensive...?_

"It's too much? I-It's fine! We don't have to get it," I stuttered, not wanting him to spend a lot of his money on it. 

"No! We can buy it," He giggled.   
  


**~ Once They Got Home ~**

We walked into the doorway of our bedroom. 

"C-Can I see that?" I asked, referring to the bag that had the lingerie in it. 

"Yeah. You planning on trying it on?" He smirked. 

I blushed, and walked into the bathroom to try it on. I closed the door behind me, embarrassed to be seen by Shuichi. 

I took the lingerie out of the packaging, taking my clothes off right after. I put the thin, lacy, panties on, along with a matching top, garter belt, socks, and an extremely short skirt. 

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, feeling insecurity wash over me.

_Shuichi likes this...?_

I looked down at myself, a little disgusted. I wanted to go through with it, but I had lost my confidence... the little bit I had left. 

_Well... he did tell me to find at least one thing I like about myself when I look in the mirror...._

I peered into the mirror, staring at my body. I leaned forward, looking closer.

_I do look a bit healthier... don't I?_

I smiled, pinching the side of my stomach. It looked as though I had put on a bit of weight. I was actually pretty happy with myself. I guess his method helped me a little. Even if it was only a little bit of confidence, it was better than none. 

I walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I saw Shuichi sitting on our bed. 

"You look amazing~" He smiled, making me feel a little bit better. 

"Shuichi~" I giggled, walking over to Shuichi. I sat on his lap facing him.

"I see you like your gift," He kissed my cheek.

"Th-Thank you, Shuichi," I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my head into his neck. 

He rested his hands on my lower back, making me flinch. "Are you sure you wanna do this tonight? Even though we planned it, we don't have to," He assured. 

"N-No, I want to," I blushed. It was the truth. I did want to do it. I wanted to do it so badly. 

He kissed me, slowly pinning me down onto the bed. I kissed back, slipping my tongue in after a while. 

I pulled away, looking up at him. 

"Shuichi~ I-I need you~" I whimpered, watching his face turn red immediately. 

I was already a little erect. I had been waiting for this for the whole week. Why wouldn't I be excited?

"C-Can I take these off?" He pulled at the side of my panties. 

"Yeah," I blushed. 

He slid the panties off, throwing them on the floor, then took his own shirt off. 

"S-Since I forgot to ask last time... do you want me to go inside or not?" He asked, leaning over to grab the bottle of lube. 

"Inside... p-please," I looked away, a little embarrassed. 

I watched as he poured some of the lube on his fingers, then setting the bottle back down. 

"Do you want me to prepare you now?" He pressed his fingers against my entrance.

"Yeah, it's fine," I responded. I flinched as I felt one of his fingers enter me. 

He added a second one not too long after, surprising me. He moved his fingers around inside of me, slowly stretching me out. 

Once he was sure I was ready, he took his fingers out, making me gasp. He removed his pants, throwing them across the room. 

He poured a little more lube in his palm, stroking himself with it. Once he was finished, he put the bottle back, looking down at me. 

"Come on~ I'm ready now," I teased, wanting him to move faster. 

He lined himself up with my entrance, "You're sure?"

"Y-Yeah, Shuichi," I giggled. 

He thrust into me, making me moan out softly. 

"Ngh- Shu~" I looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. 

"K-Kokichi, tell me when," He smiled. 

"O-Okay," I turned my head, not wanting him to see my expressions. 

After a few minutes of adjusting, I told him I was ready. 

He started thrusting into me at a fast speed, making my body bounce up and down.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, and looked up at him, allowing him to see my face. 

"Mmmnnn~ Kokichi~" He bit his lip, muffling his moans. 

"Shuichi~! Ah~! Ah~!" I moaned, happy with his fast pace. He always knew how to please me, whether he realized it or not. 

He leaned in closer to me, connecting our lips with a soft kiss.

I pulled away, sweat dripping down my forehead. 

"Shu-Shuichi~ Choke me~!" I whined. I knew choking was one of my kinks, I just never told Shuichi about it.

"Kokichi? Ngh- Wh-What did you say?" He looked down at me. 

"Choke me~" I moved one of his hands up to my neck.

"R-Really?" He looked confused. I couldn't blame him. 

"Yes~ P-Please~!" I kept my hand on top of his, feeling him lightly press down. I turned my head away, letting myself breathe a little bit better. 

He kept thrusting into me at a fast pace. 

"Hah~ Kichi~" His eyes rolled back. 

"L-Love you, Shuichi~" I spoke between both of our moans. 

"Gah~ I love you t-too~!" He responded. 

"Shuichi~! I'm about t-to- Ah~!" I moaned, coming all over myself. 

"Kichi~!" He tightened his grip around my neck, before instantly loosening it as he came. 

He let go of my neck, and pulled out of me. 

"Kichi~" He ran a hand over my thigh, before looking up at me, instantly panicking. "A-Are you okay? Does your neck hurt?" He lifted my chin, looking at my neck again. 

"No, it doesn't hurt," I giggled. 

"I left a red mark! I-I'm sorry," He apologized.

I smiled. It was kinda cute seeing him act like that. He was so protective. I loved how much he actually cared for me. 

"It's fine," I pulled him down into a kiss again. 

He paused before speaking, "Can I at least run a bath for you?"

"I would like that," I smiled at him. 

He started the bath for me, then helped me out of the rest of my lingerie. I was going to be a little sore, but it was fine. 

I sat down in the bath, seeing Shuichi stand in front of me. 

"Do you want me to bring you a change of clothes?" He asked, walking towards the bathroom door. 

"Y-Yeah, and uh- please bring me a shirt too," I smiled, watching him leave the room. 

I was only at the starting point of loving myself. There was still a long way to go. But with Shuichi's help.....  
  


_I knew it was possible..._


	7. ~ Third Wheel ~

**Day 7 Prompt: Dressed/Naked (Half Dressed)**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

"Y-Yeah! I'll tell Shu. Oh- Alright, bye!" I heard Kokichi giggle as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked, sitting on our bed.

"Rantaro! He invited me to go to the movies with him," He smiled.

"When?" I asked, not really liking the idea. Rantaro knew Kokichi and I were a couple. Everyone knew. It was hard not to tell with the way we acted towards each other.

"Tonight!" He quickly responded.

I paused, wondering why Rantaro would ask Kokichi on a 'movie date.' Sure, he might not have intended for it to sound like a date, but it did.

Kokichi snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Don't be upset... I told him you could come too. So if you want, you should come," He gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Fine... I guess I'll go too," I sighed. I didn't really want to go. I thought Kokichi and I were going to have the night to ourselves. No studying, no traveling, no school.... but I guess not.

**~ At The Movies ~**

As Kokichi and I were walking inside, I kept my hand on his waist. I felt the need to be a little overprotective.

Rantaro never really seemed to care about me. It was always Kokichi. I didn't know what his intentions were, but I just wanted to be able to keep Kokichi safe.

_He probably doesn't even have any bad intentions.... he's just Kokichi's friend.... right?_

"Kokichi!" Rantaro waved at us. Kokichi and I walked over to him.

"H-Hey," Kokichi stuttered once we were close enough to actually talk to him.

Rantaro grabbed Kokichi, pulling him into a tight hug. I watched his hands, making sure they didn't go below Kokichi's waist.

"Hey Saihara," Rantaro smiled, holding out his hand.

I reluctantly shook his hand, not wanting to seem rude.

"I've already bought tickets," Rantaro spoke, keeping a cheerful attitude.

After a few minutes of talking, we went into the theater. Rantaro had chosen a mystery movie.... Kokichi's favorite.

Kokichi sat in between Rantaro and I. There weren't many people in the theater, which was surprising.

"Hey Kokichi-" I started, but got interrupted by Rantaro.

"Kokichi, let's take a picture together. I'll only post it on my story," He smiled.

"Oh- Uh- Sure," Kokichi smiled in front of the camera, letting Rantaro take a picture.

_How can you even take a picture in here? It's pretty dark..._

Once they were done, Kokichi looked at me again.

"What were you saying?" He asked.

"Nothing," I sighed. I forgot what I was going to say.

"Oh... well uh- Sorry," He rested his hand on mine, making me blush.

"Don't be sorry," I smiled, showing Kokichi it wasn't a big deal.

After a few minutes, the movie started.

I glared at Rantaro, seeing the way he talked to Kokichi.

'You have such a cute laugh!'

'Your smile is so pretty.'

He kept giving him compliments. I felt like such a bad boyfriend. Kokichi just replied with a thank you to everything.

"Hey, don't be like that," Kokichi smiled at me.

"Like what?" I asked, pretending I didn't know what he meant.

"It's obvious you're a little irritated.... and I can see why," He whispered. I couldn't tell if Rantaro was listening or not, and to be honest, I didn't really care.

It was clear to see that Kokichi was a little uncomfortable with all the compliments as well.

After the movie was almost over, Rantaro tried to invite Kokichi on another 'date,' without me.

"Kichi, wanna go out some other time? We can get dinner or something," Rantaro looked at Kokichi.

"Maybe i-if Shuichi comes too," He squeezed my hand tighter.

"Well... I would agree, but I feel like it's kinda awkward with him here. Don't you? He seems kinda overprotective. He does realize we're just friends... right?" He replied, upsetting me.

_I'm making things awkward?_ _I'm_ _overprotective?_

I thought about it for a minute, and realized I probably was making them uncomfortable by being the 'overprotective boyfriend.'

Rantaro didn't even glance at me. He acted as if it was nothing.

"Well- Uh-" He Kokichi looked at me. It was pretty rude for Rantaro to put him on the spot like that. Kokichi wouldn't want to make either one of us upset, so I understood why he didn't answer.

"I know you are. It's just Kokichi might want to spend time alone with me, y'know? With college and everything, we dont get to see each other as much," I scratched the back of my head, awkwardly laughing.

"Well what if **_I_** want to spend time with Kokichi too?" He smiled.

_So passive aggressive..._

"Then that's up to Kokichi. I'm his boyfriend. I don't control him," I glared. I was pretty sure some people were staring at us, but the movie was almost over anyways, so I didnt care.

I didn't mean to put Kokichi on the spot again, but I couldn't make decisions for him.

"So, Kokichi.... what do you say?" Rantaro smirked.

"H-How about I get back to you on that later?" Kokichi awkwardly smiled.

"Fine by me!" Rantaro checked his phone.

The movie had just ended. We said our goodbyes after a moment.

"See you soon?" Rantaro looked at Kokichi.

"Maybe," Kokichi smiled.

Rantaro nodded, and left. Kokichi and I got into our car, ready to leave.

"So..." I mumbled, starting the car. I started driving as soon as I could.

"S-Sorry. I don't know what happened," Kokichi apologized.

"I'm not upset," I lied.

"Really?" He looked at me.

"Not with you," I kept driving. The rest of the ride was silent.

Once we got home, I went into our bedroom. Kokichi followed.

I kicked my shoes off, not caring where they went.

"Kokichi.... I'm the only one you love, right?" I asked. I sounded so pathetic, but I had to know. Of course, I wouldn't be able to do anything if he did like Rantaro. I don't know what I'd do.

"Yeah, of course you are. Don't think anything less," He wrapped his arms around my neck.

"You can tell me if I'm mistreating you," I felt like such a bad boyfriend.

"Shuichi, I promise, you're not mistreating me. You treat me well," He kissed me.

"Am I being too overprotective?" I asked, trying to get him to admit something. I guess I let what Rantaro said get to my head.

"Nope! I actually love how protective you are. You make me feel safe," He moved my hands to his waist, making me blush.

"Well... if I do anything wrong, let me know, alright?" I pulled him closer to me.

"I-I will," He giggled.

It wasn't like me to overthink like that, but it happened. Of course Kokichi only loved me. I couldn't believe I ever doubted him.

"You still wanna do what we talked about?" He smirked, running a finger along my chest. We had talked about having a little fun tonight, but we didn't plan it or anything.

"Y-Yeah, if you want to," I grinned, feeling a little more confident.

"I-I do," He pulled us towards the bed.

I kissed him, running my hands along his small body. I reached his ass, lightly squeezing. He gasped, pulling away from the kiss.

He bent down over the bed, his ass in the air.

"C-Come on, Shuichi," He smiled softly.

"Th-That position?" I asked.

"Yes P-Please~"

I moved behind him, taking my shirt off.

"Can I take these off?" I pulled at his pants. I wasn't just going to take them off without warning.

"Y-Yeah," He whimpered.

I pulled his pants and boxers down, startling him.

I threw the clothes on the floor.

"You're sure you wanna do this?" I asked before doing anything else.

"Positive," He giggled.

I leaned down and moved his hair out of the way before softly kissing his neck.

I grinded my clothed member against his ass, still kissing his neck. I pulled away, grabbing the bottle of lube, and pouring some on my fingers.

"I'm about to put these in, okay?" I kept my lube coated fingers near his entrance.

"A-Alright," He stuttered.

I pushed two fingers in after hearing it was alright.

He moaned quietly. I wanted to see his face, but it wasnt very different from usual. He always hid his face from me.

I made a scissoring motion with my fingers, stretching him out.

"Mmnnn~" He moaned, bucking his hips.

I took my fingers out once I thought he was ready, and pulled my pants down.

"I'm about to put it in now," I warned, grabbing the bottle of lube, and rubbing some on my erection.

"Okay," He gave me permission.

I lined myself up with his entrance, slowly thrusting into him.

"Hah~!" He rested his head against the mattress, adjusting to the feeling.

"You alright?" I asked, running my fingers along his clothed back.

"Y-Yeah, just Ngh- hold on~" He whined.

I looked down at him, admiring the view. He had such a beautiful body, but he obviously didn't think so.

"Move n-now~" He looked back at me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I began to move at a quick pace. I learned that he liked it faster, rather than slower. I didn't really mind the pace too much.

"Ah~! Shu~!" He moaned, his head leaning back.

I've also learned that he's a little kinky. He loves being choked, and hes talked about getting his hair pulled.

I got the feeling he liked being degraded, but I would feel mean if I said such harsh words to him. I also had the feeling he was a masochist, since he asked me about it a lot. Just strange questions like, 'How would you feel if I was masochist? Would you still love me if I was a masochist?'

I couldn't lie, I was a bit of a masochist myself. I was also a sadist, but I wouldn't go to the extreme on Kokichi if it turned out he actually was a masochist. Whether he wanted it or not, I would never do anything too rough with him.

"Kichi~" I kept slamming into him, listening to his moans.

"Gah~! Sh-Shuichi~!" He moaned very loudly.

I lifted his chin a bit, nibbling at his ear.

He moaned even louder, tears forming in his eyes.

"Kichi, a-are you sure you're fine?" I asked, making sure I wasn't too rough.

"I-I'm fine~! Hah~!" He moaned again.

I kinda wanted to pull his hair, just to see how he would react, but I also needed his permission. I knew he was never going to admit he liked having his hair pulled.

"C-Can I try something?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah, I trust you~" He responded.

I tugged his hair lightly at first, but pulled a little harder.

"Ah~! Shu~!" He moaned, coming all over bed.

_So that's how he reacts to that..._

I was a little surprised, but let go of his hair.

After a few more thrusts, I pulled out, and came on the blankets.

"So... you like having your hair pulled," I giggled, still trying to catch my breath.

"Sh-Shutup," He panted, turning around to face me.

"It was just an observation," I laughed, seeing his face go completely red.

I picked his light body up, laying him down in a more comfortable position.

"Want to take a bath?" I asked.

"N-No... but can we cuddle?" He smiled.

"Yeah, hold on," I removed the blankets, throwing them in the dirty laundry. I got a clean blanket right after, setting it at the end of the bed.

I got Kokichi some clothes, making sure he had a shirt as well.

"Here, I got you a change of clothes," I smiled, handing them to Kokichi.

I changed out of my clothes as well, only wearing boxers.

I laid down on the bed beside Kokichi, pulling the blanket over us. I noticed he wasn't wearing the shirt I brought him.

"Kichi? You're not gonna wear the shirt?" I asked, surprised.

"S-Sorry if it made you uncomfortable! I understand," He sat up, about to grab the shirt.

"No- It's fine. I'm not uncomfortable at all," I smiled at him.

"If y-you say so," He laid back down.

I pulled him closer to me, running my fingers through his soft, purple hair.

"I love you," I kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, more than anyone," He giggled, intertwining his legs with mine.

_More than anyone...._


	8. ~ Sensitive ~

**Day 8 Prompt: Skype Sex**

**Warning: Mentions of bullying.**

**Kokichi POV**

* * *

I sat down on the bed, watching Danganronpa by myself. I wanted Shuichi to be there with me, but it just wasn't possible.

I was on this trip for college. It was worth a lot of extra credit, so I decided to go. Of course, Shuichi gave me the money I would need.

I rented a small hotel room, not really wanting to stay with everyone else. It was allowed, so there wasn't a problem.

The max amount of time I would be staying was one week. The minimum was 3 days, so either way, it was time away from Shuichi.

Watching Danganronpa just reminded me of Shuichi. It was his favorite show. He even wanted to be part of it. So did I, but only if Shuichi came. I always got bullied for it though. Kaito always made fun of me for even thinking I could be part of Danganronpa. He would bully me for a lot of different things, but I didn't tell Shuichi.

I knew Shuichi would make it a big deal, and say something about it to Kaito. Shuichi knew who Kaito was, and knew Kaito hated me. I'm pretty sure Shuichi thought it was just verbal, but sometimes, Kaito would get physical with me.

_He did hit me today... but I probably deserved it._

I decided to text Shuichi, since I had already done most of my work for the day.

Kokichi: Hey, Shu

It didn't take long for him to respond.

Shu <33: Hey babyyyyyy

Shu <33: Miss you~

Kokichi: Miss you too

Shu <33: So... you busy? 😏

Kokichi: No, I'm not

Shu <33: It's been a while without you, and I've been thinking...

Shu <33: Maybe we could have a little fun? If you don't want to, then we don't have to. But if you do want to.... let me know 🙈

_Do something like that while I'm away? How? Does he want me to send pictures or something...?_

I looked down at my phone, a little confused. I didn't really understand what he meant.

Kokichi: you mean you want pics?

Shuichi <33: I mean we could get on a call or something, or we don't even have to do it at all of you don't want to.

I didn't really know how to take the kinds of pictures he was asking for. I had never really done anything dirty by myself, and I didn't want Shuichi to be disappointed.

Instead of taking pictures, I decided I wanted to call Shuichi.

Kokichi: Can you call me from your computer?

I wanted to use my laptop instead of my phone.

Shuichi <33: Ya

I opened my laptop, immediately getting his call. I turned on my camera, setting the laptop down on the bed. Shuichi was on our bed at home, the laptop facing him

"Hey~" He giggled, making me blush.

"I-I didn't know what to do," I looked to the side.

"Hey, like I said, we don't have to-" He started, but I interrupted him.

"No, I-I just need help," I smiled.

"Alright," He smirked, taking off his shirt.

I didn't know if I was supposed to be copying him or not.

"Just show me what you do when you're alone~ I'll show you what I do as well~" He smirked, definitely in the mood.

"Uh- I-I don't really do anything to myself," I was a little embarrassed.

"But you know what people do, right? Why not try it?" He giggled.

"Well... alright," I started taking my pants off. "You're n-not showing this to anyone, right?"

"No! Never!" He assured.

I finished taking my pants off, wearing just boxers and a T-shirt. He watched, removing his own pants, leaving him in just his boxers.

Pulling my boxers down, I took my member out. Shuichi did the same, probably trying to make me feel like I wasn't the only one.

I slowly started stroking myself.

"Shuichi~" I bit my lip, looking down at myself. I was too embarrassed to look at him.

"Kichi~ Hah~" He softly moaned, stroking himself as well.

I looked up, seeing how red his face was. He was drooling, but quickly stroking himself.

I started going a bit quicker, seeing Shuichi's pace.

"Hah~ Ngh-" I kept going.

"Y-You know you Ngh- don't have to do w-what I do, right? Y-You might hah~ have different sensitive spots than I-I do," He panted.

I thought about it, wondering where else I could touch myself.

With one hand, I lifted my shirt up a bit, rubbing my nipples. My other hand was still stroking my member.

"Ah~ Sh-Shu~" I moaned.

"Aww~ You're d-doing so good, Kichi~" He praised. He could probably tell how nervous I was.

I could feel myself getting close, even though it was extremely embarrassing doing that type of thing in front of Shuichi.

"L-Lean back a little?" Shuichi requested.

I blushed, but leaned back and spread my legs, putting myself on full display.

"Ah~! Kichi~! He came, surprising me.

I came right after him with a few loud moans.

"How was it?" Shuichi asked, panting.

"It'd b-be better if it was you doing it," I blushed, pulling my shirt back down.

"Hey... what are those bruises on your arms?" He asked.

I looked down, realizing they were from Kaito. He hit me a few times today because of how 'feminine' I looked.

"I-I ran into a door," I laughed, trying to seem more believable. I didn't want Shuichi to cause a scene over nothing.

He didn't speak for a moment.

"For serious!" I put my boxers back on, still trying to convince him.

"If you say so..." He sighed.

"Love you, Shuichi! See you in a few days!" I smiled.

"Love you too! Oh, and promise me you'll be alright? I wouldn't want my love to get hurt, now would I?" He smiled.

"Promise," I giggled, hanging up on him.

_That was close..._

I closed my laptop, missing Shuichi even more.

I laid down, hugging a pillow, wishing I could see Shuichi.


	9. ~ Rough ~

**Day 9 Prompt: Against The Wall**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

"So... where do you want to sit?" I smiled at Kokichi. He looked around the cafeteria at our college. We were having lunch together.

Kokichi looked towards a table, causing me to glance over there as well. 

There was a girl waving at him. She was sitting next to a few other people. 

"C-Can we sit over there? Those are my friends," He giggled. Of course, I wasn't going to say no, whether I wanted to sit over there or not. 

"Yeah, I don't mind. You'll just have to introduce me," I smiled.

He walked towards the table holding my hand. Once we got there, I recognized a few faces. 

I saw Miu, Maki, and a few other people I had never seen before. 

"H-Hey, is it okay if we sit here?" Kokichi smiled, obviously a little more comfortable around his friends. 

"Who is that?" A girl with long pigtails pointed at me. 

"He's my boyfriend. I-I'm surprised you don't remember him," He sat down in a chair, pulling me down in the chair beside him. 

She studied me, as if she was trying to remember something about me. 

"Oh... so this is the 'Future Husband' you've been telling me about? I thought he'd be a little taller," She looked at Kokichi. 

I was confused about the 'Future Husband' part. 

"Don't trust him. He's a perv," Miu glared at me. 

I sat in silence, knowing she would say something like that. She's heard so many rumors about me that she already despises me. 

"N-No he's not. I promise. You just have to get to know him," Kokichi scratched the back of his head. 

"Kokichi, he's just waiting for the moment you agree to do dirty things with him. He'll tie you up, strangle you, and hurt you! It's not good for you to be with someone like that," She looked disgusted. Kokichi obviously never told her that we've already had sex a few times. 

"I'm sure he's nothing like that," Maki smiled, but clearly disliked me as well.

"All I know, is that if he hurts Kokichi, he's done for," The girl with pigtails laughed.

I was a bit nervous. People obviously didn't approve of my presence.

"Eh, you seem alright for now though, so don't be so tense," The same girl replied.

_At least one person here doesn't completely hate me..._

I started eating my food with Kokichi, just listening to everyone's conversations. I wanted to talk to everyone, but I didn't feel very welcomed.

"What about you, Shuichi?" Miu stared at me.

I didn't know what she was talking about.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you," I awkwardly laughed.

"Oh my-" She sighed.

Kokichi tapped my leg, "She's asking you how you feel about Danganronpa."

"Danganronpa? I love Danganronpa! It's my favorite show!" I got super excited when people brought Danganronpa up.

"Danganronpa is cool I guess. Who was your favorite participant?" She asked.

"Kirigiri for sure! She has an amazing talent, she's smart, and not to mention super attractive," I mumbled the last part.

Kokichi elbowed me, rolling his eyes.

"She asked," I giggled.

"How about you, Kokichi?" Miu looked at him.

"Oh- My favorite has to be Naegi or Komaeda. They're both pretty cool!" He smiled.

_Naegi...? I've never really heard someone say Naegi was their favorite..._

"You think they're attractive?" Miu smirked at Kokichi.

"Uhm... Naegi's a bit attractive... I'm not really that into Komaeda though. Definitely not more attractive than Shuichi, if that's what you're trying to get me to say," He mumbled.

"Would either of you join Danganronpa?" Miu asked.

"Definitely! I'd do anything to be part of Danganronpa... and I mean it!" I giggled.

"I'd go with Shuichi. I-I'd be too scared to go by myself," He blushed.

"I might try to get in... I'd definitely survive! Nobody could kill me! Not even Monokuma himself," Miu responded. She seemed pretty confident.

"Who's your favorite participant?" I asked her.

"Kazuichi or Fuyuhiko. They're pretty cool," She smiled.

I was happy to actually be getting along with one of Kokichi's friends.

After we were finished with our food, Kokichi and Ieft the cafeteria, finishing up our school work.

I went to my class, while Kokichi went to his. I had to stay after for a bit, so Kokichi had to wait outside by himself, since I was driving us home.

I thanked the teacher for the extra help, and went outside, seeing Kokichi sitting on a bench with Kaito standing in front of him.

"So... what's going on here?" I looked at Kaito.

"Mind your own fucking business," He glared at me, backing away from Kokichi. Kokichi wasn't crying or anything, so I assumed he was fine.

"Come on Kokichi. This idiot is useless," I grabbed Kokichi's hand, helping him stand up.

"Yeah right. What're you gonna do when you get home with him? Beat him for even talking to another man? You're worse than me, Saihara,"He laughed, walking away.

Kokichi and I got in our car.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" I asked, making sure he was alright.

"N-No, he didn't do anything," He looked out the window.

"You sure?" I started the car.

"If I said he didn't, then he didn't," He mumbled.

"Alright, alright!" I giggled. I was probably annoying him by asking the same thing repeatedly, but I just wanted to make sure he was alright.

We got home, walking into the living room. Kokichi sat down on the couch, looking at me.

"Uh- Yes?" I looked back at him, confused.

"Nothing," He rolled his eyes.

I knew what 'nothing' meant. It meant there was definitely something up.

"Aww what's wrong?" I climbed on top of him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I said, it's nothing," He looked away, refusing to give me his attention.

"Come on! What is it?" I giggled, kissing his forehead.

He got off of the couch, standing up.

I got up after him.

"I love you," I kissed him.

He kissed back, but pulled away after a moment. "Love you too," He giggled.

"You're still not gonna tell me, are you?" I smirked.

"Nope," He smiled.

"What if I do this?" I pinned him against the wall.

"It depends," He smirked.

"On what?" I asked.

"On what you're planning to do from here," He blushed.

"What do you want me to do from here?" I slowly placed my hands on his waist, keeping him against the wall.

He stayed silent, growing flustered.

"You don't have anything on mind?" I looked down at him, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"Well... you c-could be a bit rougher with me. But o-only if you're alright with that!" He looked down.

"Yeah, we can do something like that. I cant promise I'll be too rough though. I wouldn't want to go to the extreme," I took my shirt off.

He blushed, but unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it opened.

"You're sure?" I asked, leaning closer to him.

"Yeah, I-I'm sure," He looked up.

"If it's too much, or you change your mind, just tell me," I grabbed his thin arm, turning him around, making him face the wall.

I held his arm against his back, bending him over. He flinched, but didn't ask me to stop.

I leaned over him, softly biting his neck. He let out a few small moans.

I moved one of my hands from his waist, and up to his chest, playing with his nipples.

"Mmnnn~" He softly moaned.

I pulled away from him, and pulled down his pants and boxers.

"Here," I held my fingers up to his mouth, knowing we didn't have any lube.

He put my fingers in his mouth, lightly sucking them.

  
I pulled my fingers out of his mouth once I was satisfied.

"I'm putting these in now," I warned, receiving a nod from Kokichi.

I pushed two fingers into his entrance at once, earning a few moans from Kokichi.

I moved my fingers around, watching him squirm below me.

He held on to the wall, keeping his balance. I took my fingers out, making him gasp. He rested his head against the wall.

"Yeah, I-I'm ready now," He looked back at me, knowing I was about to ask him   
that.

My pants and boxers dropped to the floor as I pulled them down. I lined myself up with his entrance, slowly thrusting into him.

Since we used saliva instead of lube, I was a little worried that I would hurt him.

"Hah~!" He clenched his fists, lifting his head up.

"Tell me when," I leaned down, biring his shoulders. Just because I was supposed to be rough didn't mean I was just going to deny what he wanted.

"Ngh- Now P-Please~" He whined.

I was a little surprised, but started moving at a quick pace. I moved my hand along his chest, and up to his throat, lightly pressing down.

"Gah~! Shuichi~!" He whined.

"Kichi~" I quietly moaned, trying not to be too loud.

"Harder~! Harder~!" He moaned.

I went harder, letting go of his neck. I knew if I kept my hand there, I could've pressed down too hard.

Keeping a hand on his waist, I moved the other down to his ass. I pulled my hand back, then slapped him. I didn't go as hard as I could've.

"Ah~! Yes~!" He moaned, tears forming in his eyes.

I did it again, seeing how much he liked it.

"H-Harder~! Do i-it again~!" He looked back at me. I was still a little worried I would go too hard, but he seemed to like it, so I did it a little bit harder.

He moaned as I bit the tip of his ear.

"K-Kokichi- I'm about to Ngh- come~!" I warned.

"Inside~! Please~!" He begged.

"Hah~! K-Kokichi~!" I moaned as I came inside of him, leading him to come as well.

"Ah~! Shu-Shuichi~!" He came.

We were both out of breath, so I pulled out, watching Kokichi almost fall to ground. I caught him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Sorry about that. I was probably a bit too rough-" I apologized.

"N-No, you only did what I asked... and I really liked it," He blushed.

"Come on, we're taking a bath," I giggled, but still felt a little bad about going so rough.

I picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom. Of course, I started the bath, helping him take the rest of his clothes off, and setting him in the bath.

Since I knew he probably wanted me to wash his hair, I sat down in the bath with him.

"So... you gonna tell me what was wrong earlier?" I giggled.

"Oh-" he blushed, "It's kinda stupid, b-but you promised we c-could go to the animal shelter to look for a cat, remember?"

After realizing what I did, I understood why he was mad. He had been asking to go to the shelter for two weeks, and I promised him we could go that day. Since I stayed after class for a bit, we didn't have time to go since the shelter closed before then.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize-" I started, feeling bad about forgetting.

"N-No, it's fine! We can go on a different day!" He assured.

"Well we obviously can't go tommorow since you're gonna be sore..." I sighed.

"It's fine, I promise!" He smiled.

"No, I'm gonna spend the whole day pampering you tomorrow," I giggled.

"You really don't have to-" He blushed.

"I would feel bad if I didn't," I smiled.

He paused.

"Thank you, Shuichi," He kissed me.

"Love you," I kissed his forehead.

"Love you too."


	10. ~ Someday ~

**Day 10 Prompt: Doggy Style**

**Song used: Sweet Hibiscus Tea**

**Kokichi POV**

* * *

"No! I-I swear he's amazing! He's the sweetest person I know!" I laid on the bed, talking to Miu over the phone. Shuichi was at school for extra help, since his grades weren't too good.

"Are you sure? I mean, I just don't want you getting hurt," Miu sounded unsure of my choice. She still didn't really like Shuichi, so I was trying to convince her he was a good person.

"I-I'm positive! I love him more than anyone! I-I swear, I'm gonna marry him someday!" I giggled.

"M-Marriage? How long have you been dating this guy? A year, right?" She responded.

"A year? No! I-I've been with him since freshman year, and now we're in college!" I laughed. I assumed Miu knew. It was still so ridiculous to me that I had been with him for so long, but I still couldn't have my shirt off around him.

"Freshman year? That seems like forever ago..." She trailed off.

"Yep, and I've been living with him since senior... since my parents kicked me out," I sighed. I hated my parents more than anyone. I hated them even more than I hated Kaito.

"Tell me you're not gonna propose to him..." Miu sighed.

"Th-That's not what I'm saying! I'm saying... if he just so happened to propose to me right now... I wouldn't say no," I giggled.

"Kokichi... you're hopeless," She sighed again.

"You could say that," I smiled.

"I have to go now. See you tommorow?" She asked.

"Cya," I hung up. We had been on the phone for at least an hour, so it was fine.

_Hopeless... that's one word to describe me..._

_Why_ _would_ _I_ _even say that? Marriage? Yeah right..._ _I_ _can barely sleep without a shirt on around him, and_ _I'm_ _really thinking I'll marry him? Not to mention we're_ _still in college..._ _I'm_ _such an idiot..._

I walked into the bathroom, just to stare at myself in the mirror.

_I guess_ _I_ _have nice eyes... but I still have such a feminine face..._

I sighed as I walked back into the bedroom, waiting for Shuichi to get home. Laying back on the bed, I hummed, staring at the ceiling.

The humming slowly turned into singing as I closed my eyes.

"The bones are melting, the skeleton is ash~" I sang a few more lines.

I didn't feel like I was an amazing singer, but I thought I was pretty good.

"And I am not your protagonist, I'm not even my own~ I don't know anything, I don't even know what I don't know~ And if you look-" I froze, seeing the bedroom door open.

"Kichi?" Shuichi walked into the room, his bookbag still on his shoulder.

"Sh-Shuichi! What are you doing home so early!" I was a little worried. I never wanted him to hear that.

"Look at the time. It's not really early," He laughed.

"Well... learn how to knock!" I was pretty embarrassed.

"I did knock... I guess you just didn't hear it since you were singing~" He teased.

"Th-That wasn't me!" I lied.

"It wasn't? Then who was it?" He smirked, closing the door behind him.

"Fine..." I looked away. I knew Shuichi would catch me if I lied again.

"Aww don't be embarrassed! Your singing is really pretty," He tossed his backpack on the ground, sitting on the bed beside me.

"Sh-Shuichi... don't lie. You only say that cause you have to," I blushed.

"What makes you say that?" He smiled.

"You're m-my boyfriend, duh," I giggled.

"I don't _hav_ e to say anything, whether I'm dating you or not. I'm just being honest, because you do have a pretty voice," He kissed my forehead.

I leaned closer to him, kissing him slowly. He kissed back, but was obviously surprised.

As I ran my hands along his chest, he gasped. I giggled, seeing his reaction.

"Oh~ So you wanna play that game?" He laughed, running his hands across my lower back. Asking for permission to go further.

Since I didn't mind, I moved his hands down. He squeezed my ass, earning a giggle from me.

"Wanna see what other pretty noises you can make?" He smirked.

"Y-Yeah," I blushed.

"You sure you wanna do this?" He ran his thin fingers along my waist.

"Yeah, I-I'm sure," I smiled.

He took his shirt off, throwing it on the floor.

"You're not taking yours off?" He asked.

Everytime I was comfortable enough with Shuichi, my confidence got knocked down by Kaito. So sometimes I would wear it, and sometimes I wouldn't. It just depended on how I felt.

"N-Not this time... Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's alright. Like I said, you don't have to apologize about something like that," He smiled.

I removed my pants and boxers, throwing them in a pile with Shuichi's shirt. He took his off as well, throwing them in the same pile.

"C-Can we do it from behind?" I blushed.

"Like this?" He slowly pushed me down, leaving me on my hands and knees. I grew flustered by his actions, but didn't mind.

"Yeah," I giggled. He moved behind me, his slightly hard erection pressing against me.

He started grinding against me, his hands at my waist. After a moment, he leaned down, kissing my neck.

This position was one of my favorites, only because Shuichi couldn't see my face. I didn't like him seeing my expressions, since I was a little embarrassed of them.

He licked my neck, biting down softly.

"Mmmnn~" I relaxed a bit more.

Shuichi moved his hand down to my ass, squeezing it. For some reason, he loved touching me down there. He did it in public too, but only if he had permission.

"Kichi~" He teasingly rubbed his erection against my entrance.

I looked back at him, wanting him to hurry up.

He reached into our dresser, pulling out a brand new bottle of lube.

"Good thing I bought this~" He smirked.

He tore the packaging off, pouring some on his fingers. I got a glimpse at it, seeing it was scented.

"I'm putting these in now," He rubbed his fingers against my entrance, before pushing two in.

"Ngh-" I bit my lip, softening my moans.

As he moved his fingers around, he leaned over me again, sucking on my neck. He sometimes left small hickies, leading to Miu questioning me. I always told her that we didn't do anything besides making out, and surprisingly, she believed me.

He pulled his fingers out after a bit, kissing my neck a final time before pulling away.

The bottle of lube was in his hands once again, as he rubbed some on his member.

"I'm about to put it in now, so are you sure?" He asked.

"Mhm," I responded, waiting.

I felt him spread me before lining himself up. He slowly thrust into me, before waiting for my permission to move.

We waited for a few minutes, needing time for me to adjust.

"M-Move," I looked back at him.

He started thrusting, gripping my waist tightly.

"Hah~" I whined, knowing Shuichi loved the noises I made.

Miu had it all wrong. I just didn't understand why she didn't like Shuichi. He would never do something I didn't like! She acts like he'd hurt me, but he's actually kinda scared to hurt me. Why did she always jump to conclusions...

He started moving quicker, going deeper inside of me. I grabbed the pillow below me, holding onto it tightly.

"Ah~! Shuichi~!" I looked back at him, seeing him biting his lip.

His face was so red, and he was sweating. That was the bad thing about this position. I could never see his face clearly. I guess that's how he felt too.

He noticed me staring, and smirked.

"I-If you wanted to Ngh- look at me so badly, th-then why'd you pick this position?" He chuckled.

"I-I Hah~! Ngh-" I couldn't respond.

I buried my head into the pillow below me, tears forming in my eyes. Shuichi always knew how to please me.

All of a sudden, I felt one of his hands wrap around my erect member. He stroked me quickly, making me moan even louder.

"Kichi~ Hah~!" He moaned. I felt myself clench up around him.

"Ngh- Shu~!" I whined, loving the feeling.

"A-Are you okay?" He kissed me on the cheek.

"Y-Yeah- Ngh-" I looked back at him again, seeing his worried expression.

"Love you~" He turned my head, kissing me, this time on the lips.

I pulled away with a loud moan.

"Ah~! Sh- I-I'm Hah~!" I came in his hand, embarrassed that I got it on him.

"K-Kokichi~! Ah~!" He pulled out, coming on the blankets.

I collapsed on the bed, my head still resting on the pillow. He threw the dirty blanket off of the bed.

I heard him leave the room, probably to get another blanket.

The shirt I was wearing was making me too hot, so I threw it on the floor, laying on my stomach again right after. I felt so tired.

To be honest, I was a little sore after that round.

Shuichi walked into the room again, wearing boxers and a T-shirt. He had a blanket, and a small pile of clothes in his hands.

"You wanna get changed? I brought you some clothes," He smiled, setting the clothes down beside me.

"C-Can you?" I mumbled, not even looking at him.

"Y-You want me to put your clothes on?" He asked.

"If you don't, then I'm just gonna g-go to sleep like this," I buried my face in the pillow again.

I felt him pick me up, laying me down on my back. He put the boxers on me, then the shorts.

"You want a shirt?" He asked, tapping my shoulder.

"I-I don't need one... as long a-as you're fine with that, of course!" I blushed.

"Of course I'm fine with that," He smiled, pulling the new cover over us.

I thought for a minute as he wrapped his arms around me.

"H-Hey... how do you feel about marriage?" I asked, remembering what Miu and I had talked about.

"With us? Me and you?" He looked at me.

"I-I guess," I blushed.

"Well... uh- I think I would definitely marry you... but we're still in college... so I don't know how anyone else would feel about that-" He grew flustered.

"You'd marry me someday?" I hugged him.

"I'd marry you right now if I could," He smiled, "I just don't know if it's the right time right now."

"Y-Yeah, I mean- Now probably isn't a good time but... someday, there will be a right time," I buried my head in his chest.

"Yeah," He mumbled.

"Sorry for bringing that up," I looked up at him, realizing how much pressure I probably put on him.

"What? No, don't be sorry... it's fine to bring up that type of thing," He giggled.

"A-Alright," I smiled against him.

_Someday...._


	11. ~ Toys ~

**Day 11 Prompt: Dom/Sub**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

I yawned, leaning back on the couch as the movie ended. Kokichi wasn't with me, since he didn't like the movie anyways. He was in our room... playing with his new cat.

Ever since we got that cat, he hasn't taken his eyes off of her. It had been about two weeks, and of course, she always had to sleep in our bed. That meant Kokichi and I couldn't have... 'fun.'

He loved cats so much, and I just had to get him one. A few years ago, his last cat passed away. Kokichi cried for two months, so it made sense that he was giving her so much attention.

I got up, knocking on our bedroom door.

"Come in~" Kokichi giggled.

Walking in, I saw him laying on our bed, 'Checkers,' in his arms. That's what he named the feline.

I sat down on the bed beside Kokichi, the cat instantly jumping up, and running out of the room.

"Shuichi! Look what you did," Kokichi looked at me, displeased.

"It's not my fault it ran away," I giggled.

" **She** is not an 'it.' She is a she," He sat up.

"Yeah, yeah," I looked at my phone, checking the time.

I felt him move closer to me, looking over my shoulder at the phone.

"Yes?" I looked back at him, turning my phone off.

"I-I don't know... you just came in here and sat down on the bed," He giggled.

"I just wanted to spend time with you~" I smiled, resting my forehead against his.

He moved in, connecting our lips, but pulled away after a moment.

I placed my hand on his thigh, watching him blush.

"Sh-Shuichi... it's been a while since we've done anything in bed..."

"So... what are you trying to say?" I smirked.

"Don't tease me, you know what I meant," He looked away.

"You mean you wanna have a little fun~?" I giggled.

"Y-Yeah," He smiled.

"You wanna go rough this time, or do you wanna go slower?" I waited for a response. If he wanted to go rough, I had an idea. I had bought some toys a few days ago, and stuffed then in the closet. I didn't think Kokichi saw them, because if he did, he would definitely question me.

"I want you to be rough," He giggled.

"Y'know... I actually bought some things for us to use a few says ago," I walked over to the closet, rummaging through it, until I found the small bag of items.

"W-What?" He grabbed the bag as I set it down on the bed.

He dug through the bag, pulling out a blindfold, and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. There were other things in the bag, but I assumed Kokichi was too embarrassed to touch them.

"Shuichi..." He trailed off.

_Did I put too much_ _pressure_ _on him...?_

"What's wrong? You don't like it? I-it's fine if you don't, I just thought you'd be into that kind of thing," I awkwardly laughed.

"I do like it!" He was excited, which I didn't really expect.

"You wanna use them tonight?" I asked, loving his excitement.

"Y-Yeah, I do," He blushed again.

"What's the safe word?" I asked, knowing we would need one. It's not like I didn't know what stop meant, I just thought it would be easier with a different word. Of course, if he said stop, I would listen.

"M-Maybe it can be a color? Green...? No... Uh- Blue? Yeah, I-I think Blue is alright," He responded.

"Alright then. Are you okay with me restraining you?" I giggled, holding up a piece of the satin fabric.

"I-I'm more than okay with that," He took of his shirt, surprisingly, and threw it on the floor.

I grew flustered, "Remember, you can always change your mind. I won't be upset. I'd be more upset if I hurt you and you didn't say anything."

"Alright, Shuichi," He playfully smirked, taking his pants and boxers off, leaving him in nothing.

I removed my shirt, throwing it in a pile with Kokichi's clothes. This kind of thing usually wasn't for me, but I didn't mind.

He kept his wrists together in front of him, waiting for me to tie them together. I quickly grabbed the fabric, tying his wrists together.

Making sure he couldn't get out, he tried to pull his arms apart, but they wouldn't budge. He bit his lip.

"Is a blindfold alright?" I held the blindfold in my hand, waiting for Kokichi to respond.

"Yeah," He kept his hands in front of him.

I wrapped the blindfold around his head, tying it at the ends. He actually looked kinda tempting like that.

After a moment of admiring him, he spoke.

"Aren't you gonna put the gag on me too~?" He smirked.

With him unable to use most of his senses, I declined. It would be more difficult to understand if he wanted to quit, so I wasn't going to do that.

"S-Sorry, but we're not gonna use that," I responded.

"Aww why not?" He giggled.

"I want to have your full consent, and it would be a little difficult if you couldn't touch me or speak to me," I looked through the bag again, seeing a few other things I bought.

"Y'know, th-there are more ways to communicate," He assured.

Still, I found it a bit confusing, and I didn't want to take any chances.

"So... are you gonna do something?" He teased.

Ignoring his teasing, I grabbed a cock ring from the bag. It wasn't like I didn't know what it was, so I knew how to take it off and everything.

He flinched as I put the ring on him, but didn't tell me to stop.

I moved closer to him, kissing him slowly, before wrapping my hand around his neck.

"This is okay?" I asked, making sure he was fine with everything going on.

"Mhm," He stayed calm.

My fingers ran across his soft skin, as I bit down on his shoulder, pushing him back on the bed.

"Aren't you gonna hit me or something? I saw the whip in that bag~" He kept his hands above his head.

Reluctantly, I grabbed the whip from the bag.

"Well, I don't have anything to punish you for~" I decided to play along, seeing how much Kokichi enjoyed it. The only thing I was ever worried about was going too far with him, but he was practically begging for it. He obviously wanted it.

"We'll see," He playfully giggled.

My grasp was still firm on the whip, as I kissed from his abdomen, up to his chest.

I grabbed the scented lube from our dresser, making sure we had it.

"You take so long, Saihara~" He whined.

"Call me Shuichi," I ran a hand along his thigh.

"Maybe I would, if you would just hurry up," He smirked. He was acting pretty out of character, but it only made sense, and to be honest... I didn't hate that side of Kokichi.

I hit his outer thigh with the whip, making him gasp.

"S-Saihara... so cruel~" He teased.

I hit his thigh again, leaving a red mark.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Shuichi?" I lifted his chin.

"S-Sorry, Shuichi," He apologized with a giggle.

I kissed him again, my hands moving up to his chest, playing with his nipples.

"Mmmnnn~" He moaned into the kiss.

Before I pulled away, I bit his bottom lip, watching his reaction.

Sure, I loved seeing his whole face, but seeing him wearing that blindfold just turned me on. Honestly, I was surprised he was _that_ kinky. I thought he'd change his mind a while ago.

After pulling away from Kokichi, I opened the bottle of lube, pouring some on my fingers. I made sure they were fully coated, before pressing then against Kokichi's waiting entrance.

"Ready?" I looked at him, asking permission.

He simply nodded in response.

I pushed two fingers into his entrance, like I normally would, watching him squirm.

"Ngh-" He panted, awkwardly giggling below me. He seemed to really be enjoying this. It made me wonder if I even pleased him at all before.

Once he was ready, I removed my fingers, only to grab the lube once again. I pulled my pants and boxers off, leaving them on the floor.

"You want me to pull out?" I asked, rubbing the lube on my erect member.

"N-No, I want it inside," He rested his hands on his forehead.

I lined myself up with his entrance, pushing myself in once I got permission.

"Ah~!" He moaned instantly.

"Tell me when," I leaned down by his ear whispering, as I bit the tip of his ear.

"N-Now," He whined, bucking his hips.

As soon as he said that, I started thrusting quickly, watching his expressions. There wasn't much of his face to see, which was fine. That's probably why he wasn't turning his head away. He knew I could only see half of his face.

"Ngh- Kichi~" I moaned, thrusting a little quicker.

"Hah~! Sh-Shuichi~!" He used the back of his arm, trying to move the blindfold up a bit.

"H-Here," I took the blindfold off of him.

He slowly looked up at me, tears in his eyes.

"You o-okay?" I smiled.

"Y-Yeah, Ngh- I was just a b-bit uncomfortable," He smiled back.

I lifted his chin, slipping my tongue in as we kissed. He moaned against me again, pulling away seconds later.

"Shuichi~! I- Ah~!" He panted, his head leaning back. Nothing came out of his member, thanks to the ring.

"Kichi~ F- Ah~!" I moaned, coming inside of him.

I looked down at him, carefully taking his ring off, making him come.

As I pulled out, my semen dripped down his thighs.

He sat up, his wrists still together. I untied the satin, and threw it on the other side of the bed.

"Sorry, I was probably too rough," I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Sh-Shuichi, you don't always have to apologize," He smiled, sitting up.

"Come on," I giggled, carrying him to the bathroom.

We both sat down in the tub as the water ran.

"That was super fun," He laughed, sitting down in my lap.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I grinned.

My fingers ran through his hair, as we sat in comfortable silence.

Ever since Kokichi brought up marriage, I couldn't get my mind off of it.

I mean, sure it's an early point in life to get married, but if you think it's the right time, then why not?

"Hey... Kokichi, if we ever got married, would you wear a dress, or a suit?" I asked, curious.

"Well- I don't know right now," He grabbed my hand, holding it.

_Would he_ _even_ _accept a proposal from me? What if he's not even interested...?_

Thoughts filled my head.

"Love you, Shuichi," He blushed.

"Love you more~" I hummed.

"No, I love you more~" He giggled.

_Yeah... he's definitely the one..._   
  
  
  
  
  



	12. ~ Jewelry ~

**Day 12 Prompt: Fingering**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

_That's_ _not good enough either..._

The jewelry store has nothing good enough for Kokichi. If I was actually going to propose to him, I would at least need a good enough ring.

The weak desk shook as I slammed my hands down, frustrated.

_And Kokichi expects me to be home soon..._ _I'm_ _the worst boyfriend ever..._

As soon as I was about to walk out, a familiar face caught my eye.

"Saihara... so good to see you," Rantaro looked up at me as he was entering the small shop.

"Hey," I put on a fake grin, trying to be polite.

He looked me up and down, "So... what brings you here? I mean, what do you expect to buy? Everything here is pretty expensive... I doubt you'd want to spend all of your savings here."

That same attitude...

"I could ask you the same thing," I smiled.

"Eh... I have some extra cash... so why wouldn't I be here? I don't buy things cheap, like some of us," He smirked.

I glared at him, annoyed.

"Now it's your turn to answer my question," He kept his smile, which really annoyed me.

"Just came here to look for something, but I decided not to buy anything," I explained.

He laughed, "Makes sense. I don't mean to laugh, but why did you think you could buy anything here? You're cheap. Honestly, Kokichi deserves better, don't you think so?"

"Don't bring Kokichi up," I rolled my eyes.

"It's true. If you _really_ loved him, you'd see that too. All you give him is a place to stay. I could give him his own mansion!" He laughed.

"I do have money. Kokichi seems very happy with what we have. We don't need any extra money," I smiled.

"Kokichi would be even happier with me. I can treat him so much better than you can... it's honestly sad watching you do this to yourself..." He sighed.

I wanted to strangle him right there... but I wouldn't do that.

"I've made him happy. We've spent years together... the other day, he actually asked me about marriage," I giggled.

"And what did you say?" He asked.

"W-Well- I told him I didn't think it was a good time yet..." I stuttered, embarrassed. I realized Kokichi didnt just ask for no reason. He asked because he was at least a little interested in marriage. I probably hurt his feelings...

"Wow... you probably broke his heart, Saihara," He shook his head, making me feel bad.

"I-I didn't mean to-" I started.

"Hey, let's get one thing straight," He broke character, "You might've taken his virginity, but I'll be the one taking his hand in marriage."

He walked past me, bumping my shoulder along the way. Frustrated, I stormed out of the shop.

_Rantaro really thinks-_

I sighed, starting the car, driving off only seconds later.

I mumbled under my breath, still angry.

"Fucking bitch-"

_I mean... he is_ _nice_ _to Kokichi... he has money, not to mention how attractive he is..._

Before I knew it, I was home. I got out of the car, and knocked on the bedroom door, hearing Kokichi singing again.

"Come in," He responded.

I walked in, seeing that he was singing to Checkers.

"Hey~ I'm finally back," I smiled, trying to hide that I was still annoyed with Rantaro.

"Come here," He smiled.

I sat down beside him, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Sorry I was late. I just went to a few extra stores," I sighed.

"You didn't get anything?" He looked skeptical.

"I-I didn't find anything I wanted," I responded. I really hoped he didn't get the wrong idea.

"Oh... okay then," He smiled.

"Love you~" I cooed.

"Love you too," He looked up at me.

"Kokichi... I have a question," I sighed.

"W-What is it?" He asked, obviously a little nervous. He hated when I said stuff like that, since he had pretty bad anxiety.

"Why did you choose to be with me? You could've picked anyone else... so why me?" I asked.

"W-Well- You're amazing... and to be honest, you were the only one willing to talk to me in middle school. You treated me better than anyone else... even when it meant putting your reputation on the line," He looked away.

"Kokichi, you're amazing too. You're so smart, funny, and genuinely kind," I smiled.

"I wish I thought that about myself... but still- This is why I picked you," He giggled.

"You'd still be with me if I was poor?" I asked.

"Yes... I'd be with you no matter what," He looked up at me again, "Since I love you, Shuichi~"

Him saying that made me blush, and I could tell his face was heating up as well.

"I-I love you too," I stuttered.

"I know you do," He lifted my chin, kissing me.

I kissed back, still flustered by what he said.

We sat in comfortable silence for a moment, until he pulled me down on top of him, making me pin him to the bed.

"K-Kichi? What are you doing?" I stuttered, surprised by how sudden he was.

"C-Come on... you don't want to?" He asked. I couldn't believe he was serious.

"Well... I wouldn't mind- I was just surprised is all," I kissed the tip of his nose.

He grabbed my shoulders, pulling us closer before he finally kissed me.

"You're so beautiful, Kokichi," I pulled away, looking him in the eyes.

He bashfully looked away.

I kissed down his neck, and onto his shoulder, seeing faded marks from previous nights.

"Mmnnn~" Kokichi whined, making Checkers run out of the room.

"Can I take this off?" I pulled at the bottom of his shirt.

"Y-Yeah," He innocently looked up at me.

Backing up a bit, I took his shirt off, throwing it on the floor.

My fingers ran across his chest, as I bit down on his neck.

"Hah~" He panted, watching as I took off my shirt.

He pulled me back down, kissing me once again. I kissed back, feeling him slip in his tongue.

My hands roamed his small body as we kissed, making their way to his pants.

I pulled them off, leaving him in just his boxers. We pulled away, a string of saliva connecting us.

His boxers were on the floor, after he pulled them off. I pulled the rest off my clothes off as well, noticing how embarrassed he looked.

My body grinded against his, as I listened to his soft moans.

"S-Shuichi, don't make me wait~" He whined.

I grabbed the bottle of lube from the dresser, like always, and covered my fingers in the lube.

"Ready?" I moved my fingers down to his waiting entrance.

"O-Of course," He smiled.

I slipped one finger in, seeing him flinch. My finger moved around inside of him as he quietly moaned.

My tongue ran along the side of his neck, biting down when it came to a stop. There were already multiple bite marks there, but he didn't mind.

"You're so cute~" I complimented as I pulled away.

"Don't say th-things you don't Ngh- mean," He let out a small laugh.

I slipped in another finger, moving them around inside of him. "I do mean it~ You're adorable~"

He turned his head, refusing to look at me. I pulled my fingers out, seeing that he loosened up.

The bottle of lube was opened once again, as I poured more into my hand. I stroked myself, getting ready to enter Kokichi.

"Ready?" I asked, looking down at his fragile body.

"G-Go ahead, " He still kept his head turned.

I lined myself up, entering him.

"Tell me when," I waited.

He slowly adjusted, blushing the whole time.

"N-Now," He whined.

I quickly started thrusting, but stopped almost instantly.

"Sh-Shuichi- Stop, I-I want you to take it slower with me tonight," He smiled.

"Oh- Sorry," I quickly readjusted, moving at a slower pace.

"Mmmnnnn~" He bit his lip, his head leaning back against the mattress.

"Hah~" My eyes rolled back.

I squeezed his thigh with one hand, making him flinch.

He gripped the mattress below him, tears forming in his eyes.

"Ah~! Shu~" He moved my hand off of his thigh, and held it, squeezing tightly.

"Ngh- Ah~" I felt the sweat gluing my hair to my forehead.

All of a sudden, Kokichi let out a loud moan. I knew I had hit his prostate.

I kept hitting that spot, his moans getting louder and louder.

Ah~! I-I'm coming~!" His legs tensed up, as he came on both of our stomachs.

"F-Fuck~ Kichi~!" I moaned, pulling out before I came.

We both took a moment to catch our breath.

"Sh-Shuichi... I love you no matter what," He giggled.

"I love you too," I smiled.

"Forever?"

"No matter what, I'll always love you. Nothing can ever change that... and I mean it," I kissed him.

_I'll always love you... I just don't know why you feel the same about me..._


	13. ~ Rumors ~

**Day 13 Prompt: Rimming**

**Warning?: Kinda body shaming**

**Kokichi POV**

* * *

"You're sure you're okay with him? He treats you good, right?" Rantaro asked, a worried expression on his face. I was sitting down on Rantaro's bed, as we talked. Shuichi wasn't with us, since he was too busy studying.

"Y-Yeah, he always treats me right. He's the best boyfriend I could ask for," I assured.

"Well... if he starts getting aggressive or anything... just let me know," He smiled.

"Why would he be aggressive?" I asked, wondering why Rantaro would say that.

"I've heard about his past lovers," He paused, "He was so good to them at first... but it all went downhill."

"W-Wait- What do you mean by that?" I asked, a little worried.

He moved closer to me, "You haven't heard? Once they said no to something he wanted to do, he'd tie them up. He'd carve his name in their arm with a knife! He said he wanted them to feel despair. It was probably all the Danganronpa getting to his head."

_Shuichi...? My boyfriend...? He'd never do something like that... would he?_

"Aww don't worry! He probably won't do anything to harm you!" He giggled.

_Probably?_

"Y-Yeah, he would never do something like that," I nervously laughed.

"Anyways... you wanna eat soon? You've been here for a while, and it's almost time for dinner," He got off of the bed, standing up.

"O-Oh, I didn't even notice," I laughed, "You don't have to get me anything... I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"No! You're not a bother. I'll tell the chefs to start dinner," He left the room.

I couldn't help but think about what Rantaro said. He wasn't the first person to warn me about Shuichi.

_But Shuichi_ _loves_ _me... doesn't he?_

_~_ At Dinner ~

I sat down beside Rantaro at the large table. Since he wanted us to have some privacy, we didn't sit with his family. We were at a different table.

"Wow... this looks delicious," I looked down at the food. There was fish, vegetables, rice, and so much other food.

_Shuichi_ _and I could never afford something like this..._

"Yup," He smiled.

I slowly started eating, not wanting to seem rude. Rantaro ate as well, but not as much as me. I felt a little embarrassed.

My body was still one of my biggest insecurities. I just wanted to eat a little more than usual so that I wasn't so thin.

"So... have you picked up another job recently?" He asked, playing with his food.

"No- But Shuichi says I don't need a job anyways, " I smiled.

"I guess-" He paused, staring at me for a moment.

"I-Is something wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Why are you eating so much?" He glared at me.

"I-I'm just a little hungry," I nervously laughed.

He looked worried. "Do you not get enough food at home?"

"N-No, there's food at home!" I responded. It was true. There was always food available at our apartment.

"Are you sure? I mean, you always look so thin, it's not healthy. It always makes me worried that you're malnourished," He put his fork down, giving me his full attention.

His words hit me.

_Unhealthy... thin..._ **_malnourished_ ** _..._

"N-No... I swear, we have food," I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I wouldn't dare let Rantaro see.

"I hope so..." He finished eating, and so did I.

I lost my appetite. 

After dinner, Rantaro drove me home. I was still a little upset, but I had kinda gotten over it. 

"Bye, Kokichi~" He waved at me as I walked inside. 

Shuichi was sitting on the couch, looking over at me as soon as I walked inside. 

"Hey Kichi~" He smiled.

"H-Hey," I walked past him, going into the bathroom. I just wanted to take a shower after being at Rantaro's place for some reason.

"Where are you going?" He got up. 

"Taking a quick shower," I shut the door, locking it behind me.

I started the water, getting in only seconds later. 

_Shuichi... he'd never hurt me... he loves me..._

After I was finished showering, I walked out to the couch, Shuichi still siting there. I was just in my towel, but I at least wanted to talk to Shuichi, since I kinda ignored him as soon as I got home. 

"Shuichi..." I sat down next to him. 

"Hey," He smiled. 

"Did you date anyone before me? Be honest," I looked him in the eyes. I didn't really believe Rantaro, but he was still my best friend, so I just wanted to make sure. 

He looked surprised, but answered anyways, "Well, I dated one person... but we broke up once I met you."

"Who was it? D-Do I know them?" I asked, intrigued for some reason. 

"Oh, it was Akamatsu," He responded. 

I hesitated before speaking, " D-Did you hurt her? Be honest... I won't be mad." 

"I might've hurt her feelings when I broke up with her... but we never got into any physical fights. I know my boundaries... I wouldn't put my hands on someone who can't defend themselves, especially if I'm dating them," He responded.

It seemed like he was telling the truth, so I believed him. It probably seemed so stupid of me to be so trusting, but why wouldn't I be? We had been dating for a few years, and I trusted him with my life. 

"Why do you ask?" He tapped my shoulder. 

"Rantaro told me a few things today. H-He probably heard some stupid rumors," I giggled. 

"Oh- Yeah... there were rumors about me, since I loved Danganronpa so much. Once I broke it off with Kaede, people assumed the worst... so it only makes sense," He sighed. 

"They're just dumb o'l rumors anyways. They'll never change my love for you~" I kissed him. 

"Yeah?" He put his hand on my lower back. 

"Yeah~" I smirked, moving his hand lower. 

"I sure hope so~" He squeezed my ass, giggling. 

He moved in closer, kissing me again. It lasted longer this time, turning into a small make out session, before he pinned me down to the couch. 

"You wanna do this?" He asked, pulling off his shirt. 

"O-Of course I do," I smiled, my towel almost completely off. 

"Hmm... how about we try something a little different today?" He smirked. 

"Wh-What is it?" I asked, taking my towel off, and throwing it to the side. Sure, what Rantaro said today really hurt me... but Shuichi wouldn't care about what my body looked like, regardless. If he really loved me, he wouldn't care. He's proved that he actually loves me so many times, that I wasn't really worried about being 'too thin,' around him. Around other people though... that was a different story.

"You cleaned yourself down there?" He asked. I knew what he was referring to, and felt slightly embarrassed. 

"O-Of course I did!" I blushed. 

"Do you mind if I do something?" He spread my legs, lifting my hips up a bit. 

"G-Go ahead," I stuttered, but trusted him completely. If it was that bad, he would've told me what it was. 

I jumped, feeling his tongue at my entrance. 

"Sh-Shuichi!" I grew flustered at his actions, not expecting him to do something like that. 

"You want me to stop?" He lifted his head, making sure I wanted it.

"N-No..." I looked away, still embarrassed. 

He moved back down, licking again. I felt his tongue enter me, but then come out again. It felt so strange, but I couldn't say I hated it.

"Mmnnn~" I bit my lip, looking down at him. I was surprised to see that he didn't look disgusted. 

His hand moved from my thigh, and onto my member. He slowly started stroking, still using his tongue... down there...

"Hah~ Sh-Shuichi~" I panted, trying to be quiet. 

He looked up, smirking at me. "How does it feel?" He giggled.

"I-It Mmmnnn~" I didn't get to finish my sentence, as he went back down again. 

He kept one hand on my thigh, moving the other away from my member, and to his pants, unzipping them. His member was already slightly erect, as he started stroking himself. 

"Mph-" I felt him moan against me.

"Shuichi~ Ah~" My head fell back against the couch, as I continued to watch him. 

I grabbed my own erection, seeing Shuichi was a little busy. Shuichi didn't notice, as I slowly started stroking myself, gradually getting faster.

"Hah~! Shuichi~!" I felt my eyes roll back as I came. 

"K-Kichi~!" He lifted his head, coming as well. 

He let go of my thigh, panting. 

I realized he probably just did that instead of regular sex, since he knew I had just gotten out of the shower. 

"D-Did you like that?" He asked, blushing. 

"I enjoyed it," I giggled at how flustered he was. 

"O-Oh- Do you want me to get you some clothes? We can sleep on the couch together... I've already picked out a movie for us to watch while I was waiting for you to get home," He scratched the back of his head. 

"I just need boxers... that's all," I grinned, seeing his surprised expression. 

"A-Alright," He left the room coming back right after, wearing just boxers and a T-Shirt. 

He handed me the smaller pair of boxers, letting me put them on. Once I was done, he laid down behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

"D-Do you think I'm a little too thin?" I asked, looking back at him. I wanted to make sure it was completely okay to have my shirt off around him before getting too comfortable. 

"Kokichi, if you really want to know... I think you're perfect. There's nothing I would change about you, and that's the truth," He held me tighter. 

"You're serious?" I asked, placing my hands on top of his. 

"I'm serious. I really do think you're beautiful," He smiled. 

"Thank you," I moved closer to him, feeling a little more comfortable. 

"Love you~" He kissed me. 

"Love you too~" I smiled. 

_I love you forever, Shuichi. Forever... and always..._


	14. ~ Learning ~

**Day 14 Prompt: 69**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

"No, not like that," I looked at Kokichi, "Like this." 

"This?" He fixed his hands. 

"Yes, perfect," I smiled. I was teaching him how to cosplay Junko, but he could never get the poses right. He was wearing the cosplay, and he actually looked pretty cute wearing it. 

He wasn't wearing a wig or anything, since we didn't even have any. He was just wearing the hair clips, tie, skirt, and the shirt. I wasn't in cosplay, only because I was teaching Kokichi, and didn't feel like wearing it at the moment.

"If you're going to be Junko, you at least have to look a little more confident than that," I looked him up and down. 

"I-It's not like we're filming a video or anything. I just wanted to see why you cosplayed, th-that's all," He stuttered.

"Well... what do you think?" I smiled.

"It's actually kinda fun," He blushed.

"So you'll cosplay with me?" I asked, excited. I had always wanted Kokichi to make cosplay videos with me, or at least just cosplay in general, but he was never up for it. 

"Y-Yeah, I'd do it," He smiled back at me.

"Y'know, you actually look really cute like that," I commented, wanting to see him get all flustered.

"N-No I don't! Shush," He giggled.

It took a moment for me to realize how short his skirt was. There would be no way for him to wear boxers without them showing.

"A-Are you wearing boxers?" I asked, feeling just a bit perverted. 

"Sh-Shuichi!" He looked away.

"No- For serious! Are you?" I asked again, growing curious. 

"I-I'm wearing panties," He crossed his arms, still blushing. 

I didn't even know he owned panties. I've never seen them in his drawer, and I've definitely never seen him wearing them. 

The feeling of curiosity and... something else- came over me. I just had to know what they looked like on him. 

"Can I see?" I asked, excited. 

"A-Are you serious?" He looked down at himself. 

"Yeah, I wanna see~" I smirked. 

He hesitantly lifted his skirt, revealing his lacy, black, panties. My face went red, seeing him like that. 

"I didn't know you wore those," I giggled, seeing him let go of the end of his skirt, letting it fall back over his panties. 

"Only sometimes..." He mumbled. 

"As pretty as you look in those, I wouldn't mind seeing them on the floor instead," I smirked, grabbing his waist. 

"Shuichi~" He giggled.

I pulled him closer, kissing him. He kissed back, seemingly pleased. 

"Can we try something different tonight?" I pulled away, my hands resting on his lower back. 

"You said that last time," He smirked. 

"And you enjoyed it last time, didn't you," I smirked back.

"A-Alright... we can do whatever you want," He smiled. 

"Are you sure?" I asked, making sure he didn't feel pressured in any way. 

"Yeah," He took off his tie, throwing it on the floor. 

"First off, we have to strip. Is that okay?" I asked, taking off my own clothes as I spoke. 

"Uhm- O-Okay," He took off his clothes right after I did, covering himself with his hands once he did. He always looked so cute when he was embarrassed. 

"I'm gonna lay down now, and then you're gonna lay on top of me, on your stomach. Just face the opposite direction of me though," I instructed. It sounded a bit awkward, but that was the simplest way I could explain it to him. 

I laid down on my back, waiting for Kokichi. It took a moment, but he did as I asked. 

"A-Are you sure this is what it's supposed to be like?" He asked, looking back at me, a light blush coating his pale face. 

"Yeah, you're doing good. This is what it's supposed to look like," I lifted his hips, making him gasp. 

He kept his grip on my legs.

"Hey, we don't have to do this if you don't want to," I assured. 

"I-It's not that... I just don't know what to do," He didn't look back at me. 

I assumed he was probably worried that he would do bad, since he had never done that type of thing before. 

"Just do what I do," I responded, before licking the tip of his member. I put the head in my mouth, moving my head a little further down. 

"Sh-Shuichi~" He whined, feeling my tongue against his member. 

He licked my member, from base to tip, before putting it in his mouth. His mouth felt so warm. It was a strange feeling, but it felt at pretty good the same time. 

"Mmmmnnn~" I moaned against him, noticing his legs tensing up.

I felt him deep throat my member. An idea came to mind, as I took his member out of my mouth, instead sucking on two of my own fingers. 

Once I was satisfied, my fingers waited against his entrance, before completely entering him. 

"Ngh-" He whined, but kept bobbing his head.

My fingers moved inside of him, as I went back down, his member in my mouth once again. 

He moaned against me, bringing me even closer to my climax. 

"Ah~ Shuichi~!" He came on my chest, after pulling his mouth away. 

"K-Kichi~!" Hearing him moan my name like that pushed me over the edge.

"Shuichi..." He panted, turning around to face me. His face was red, and his eyes looked a bit watery. I realized I had gotten a bit on his face after I came. 

"I'm sorry... lemme go get something to clean that," I apologized, lifting him off of me. I got up, getting a small towel.

Once I came back, I immediately started cleaning his face. 

"S-Sorry I was bad... I didn't know what to do," He bit his bottom lip. 

"You were good for your first time. Don't be so worried about it," I giggled, throwing the rag into the laundry basket. 

"I hope so," He smiled, "I wouldn't want to be the only one that feels good." 

To be honest, if he did do a bad job, I wouldn't have said anything. I wouldn't want him to feel guilty, like he usually does. 

He stood up, allowing me to quickly change the blankets. In a short amount of time, he put on his boxers and sweatpants. Still no shirt. 

I loved that he had grown just a bit more comfortable around me. He had also been eating a little more, so he was doing better. He wasn't completely comfortable with other people seeing his upper half, but that was okay for now. As long as he's trying... it'll be fine. 

"Shuichi~ Come lay down with me," He smiled, already under the covers. 

"Okay, okay. Just... let me get something," I quickly put my boxers on , laying down beside him. I remembered the Junko cosplay on the floor, but didn't bother to pick it up. 

"Finally," He giggled. 

I place my hands on his upper back, pulling him closer to me. 

"Y'know... you look kinda nice in a skirt," I smirked, remembering what he said to me when we 'had fun,' for the first time.

"You're the only one that's allowed to say that to me," He laughed.

"Wait- Where's Checkers? She's not sleeping with us tonight?" I asked, remembering he couldn't sleep without her. 

"She's sleeping on the couch. I'm sure you can still keep me warm, can't you?" He smirked. 

_I knew exactly what that meant..._

"You're gonna wear me out... but how could I say no?" I pinned him down.

_Time for round two..._


	15. ~ Slow Dance ~

**Day 15 Prompt: Sweet and Passionate**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

"You're voice is so beautiful, Kokichi," I blushed. We were in our bedroom. Kokichi had turned on some music and was singing to it. His voice really was pretty.

"Shush," He giggled, blushing, as he leaned against the dresser. 

His face became even redder once the next song came on. Our prom song. 

I moved closer to him, grabbing his thin waist. He rested his hands on my shoulder, smiling. 

"Shuichi..." He giggled. 

We danced to the slow music, our bodies close. I leaned down, my hands still on his waist as I kissed him.

He pulled me closer, slipping in his tongue. My hands slowly moved down to his ass. 

His hands cupped my cheeks, as he pulled away from the kiss. 

"Love you," He smiled.

"Love you too," I kissed him again.

I lightly squeezed his ass, making him giggle. 

He went back in for another kiss, turning our dance into a small make out session, as he ran his hands all over my body. 

"Shuichi~" He pulled away, a smirk on his face.

I pinned him to the bed, the song still playing. He blushed, but wrapped his arms around my neck, and went back in. His kisses were a little sloppy, and he pulled away after a few seconds. 

"T-Turn off the music," He panted. It was still the same song, but I assumed he just didn't want it to ruin the mood. 

Doing what he asked, I turned off the music, giving him my full attention right after. 

"You want to do this?" I asked.

"Yeah, I-I do," He blushed, but leaned back a bit more. 

I took my shirt off, then my pants. Kokichi had already removed his shirt by the time I was finished. 

"Kichi~" I smirked, licking from his navel to his chest. 

I softly kissed his chest, but sucked on it after a bit, leaving small red marks. Slowly, I moved up to his neck, listening to his moans. I abruptly got up, taking off his pants.

"Can I take these off too?" I asked, referring to his boxers. 

He nodded, giving me permission. I took his boxers off, seeing he was already pretty erect. Not wanting him to be too embarrassed, I removed mine as well. 

"Wh-What are you waiting for?" His eyes were full of lust as he gazed at me, making me even more eager than I already was. 

A bottle of lube was in my hands within seconds, as I saw how badly Ouma wanted me. I popped the bottle of lube open, coating two of my fingers with the substance. 

My hand moved down to his entrance, slowly pushing two fingers in at once. 

"Ngh-" He bit his bottom lip, leaning his head back. It was almost impossible for me not to want him too.

Feeling bold, I pushed in a third finger, moving them around inside of him. His moans only grew louder. 

My fingers slipped out of him once I knew he was ready. 

I poured more lube into my hand, rubbing myself with it right after. 

"Kichi, are you ready?" I asked, lightly pressing my member against his entrance. 

"Mhm," He quickly replied, grabbing my hand. 

I wrapped my fingers around his hand, before slowly thrusting into him, not wanting to cause any pain. 

"Hah~!" He whined, his nails digging into the back of my hand, as he held it tightly.

"When you're ready," I whispered, kissing his forehead. 

"N-Now," He whimpered. It was surprising he was ready that quickly, but I started moving anyways. 

"Ngh-" I bit my lip, softening my moans. 

"Ah~! Shuichi~!" His eyes rolled back as I moved faster. 

I squeezed his thigh with my free hand, listening to his heavy breaths. Tears trickled from his eyes as I moved faster. 

"Y-You okay?" I asked, still holding his hand. 

"Y-Yeah," He looked up at me, loving every moment.

After seeing he was alright, I kissed the back of his hand, seeing him smile at me. 

His hair was glued to his forehead, and his mouth was agape, releasing sweet moans. 

"Ooh~! R-Right there~!" He gasped as I hit his prostate. I quickly adjusted my position, hitting that exact spot with every thrust. 

"Kichi~! I-I'm about to come~!" I whined, my head leaning back, as i knew I was close to my climax. It was clear Kokichi was as well, with how much he was clenching up.

"C-Come inside~!" He moaned, giving me more confidence. 

"Ah~! K-Kokichi~!" I came with a final thrust. 

"Nnngh- Shuichi~!" His legs tensed up as he came. 

I pulled out, earning a small gasp from Kokichi. 

We stayed there for a few minutes. Kokichi's watery eyes glistened, while his breathing slowly went back to normal. 

"Love you," He smiled, letting his head fall back against the pillows below him. 

"Love you too~" I hummed, laying down beside him. 

"D-Do you mind taking a bath with me?" He blushed, as if we hadn't bathed together before. 

"Oh- Yeah, I forgot," I giggled, picking him up, and carrying him to the bathroom. 

The bath was ready shortly after, so I picked Kokichi up, setting him down in the tub. I sat down beside him, just like always.

"C-Can I wash your hair this time?" He asked. 

"Why? You're the one who likes getting their hair washed," I giggled.

"Well... you're hair just looks really pretty. I feel like it'd feel nice while washing it," He mumbled. 

I blushed from his words.

"Y-Yeah, I don't mind," I handed him the bottle of shampoo. 

_You're so cute, Kokichi.... what would I do without you?_


	16. ~ House Party ~

**Day 16 Prompt: In a Public Place**

**Warning: Homophobia**

**Kokichi POV**

* * *

"Shuichi... are we going home soon?" I asked, gripping his arm tightly as we walked through the crowded room full of people.

"We just got here," He giggled, sitting down on an empty couch. I sat down beside him, a little scared to go anywhere by myself. 

Kaede had invited Shuichi to her house party. Of course, Shuichi wanted me to go. It wasn't really my type of environment, but I didn't want to make Shuichi go by himself, so I just went with him. 

The house was loud, and pretty crowded, but Shuichi didn't seem to mind. I recognized a few people, but I didn't know most of them. There was someone that I did know... but not in a good way. 

None other than Kaito Momota. He seemed to notice me as well, judging by his quick glances in my direction.

"So... you want any drinks?" Shuichi asked, his expression barely readable. 

"I-I don't really want anything," I stuttered. There was no way I would risk getting drunk at a house party. It just didn't seem like a good idea. 

"Eh... then I won't have anything either," Shuichi responded.

"Got a staring problem?" Kaito stood in front of me, a red cup in his hand. 

"Wh-What? N-No," I mumbled, afraid of the taller man that stood before me.

He looked me up and down, "Fucking Faggot. You trying to hook up with me or something? If you are, just say it. You'll get rejected either way." 

"Why don't you fuck off? You think he'd actually want to hook up with you? How dumb can you be?" Shuichi spoke up.

"You think I'm fuckin' scared? You wanna fight, homo? I'm sure I can beat that smirk off your disgusting face," Kaito responded. I looked over, seeing that Shuichi didn't look worried at all. He actually looked like he was enjoying it. It was kinda... strange. 

"Hey... why don't we all just calm down? I'm sure you're making Ouma quite anxious," Rantaro walked over, tapping Kaito's shoulder. It was a surprise seeing Rantaro at a place like this, but I wasn't complaining. 

Kaito faced Rantaro, his expression the same, "What the hell do you think you're doing? You wanna get beat up too?"

Rantaro pulled a fifty dollar bill out of his pocket, a sly grin plastered across his face, "If you leave now, this is yours. If you don't... I've got people who can help me with that."

"Fine," Kaito glared at me before snatching the money out of Rantaro's hand, and leaving the house. 

Shuichi looked up at Rantaro, before resting a hand on my thigh. He was always so protective of me, but I never knew why. Sure, Rantaro was being extremely nice to me at the movies, but maybe he just wanted to set a good impression of himself. 

"I never expected you to be somewhere like this, Kokichi. It's not really like you," Rantaro smiled, moving closer to me. 

"Yeah," I awkwardly laughed, "Shuichi asked me to go, s-so I agreed."

"He should never pressure you into doing things you don't want to do. Especially if it's coming to a place like this," Rantaro glanced at Shuichi. 

"I-It's not like that. I just agreed because I wanted to. Shuichi just brought it up," I assured, knowing Shuichi would never make me feel like I had to do something.

"If you say so," He scratched the back of his head, "Anyways... you look really nice."

I blushed at his compliment, not expecting him to say that. I was just wearing a pair of white shorts, a black hoodie, and some sneakers. It was nothing special. 

"Th-Thank you," I smiled. 

"Anytime," He calmly replied, as if it were nothing. 

"Hey, Kichi... wanna go somewhere else? It's a little crowded over here," Shuichi stood up, motioning for me to follow him. 

"See you later, Rantaro," I waved at him before following Shuichi. 

We stopped in the kitchen, seeing there was almost nobody in there. 

"Do you still wanna go home?" Shuichi asked, his hand on my waist. 

"W-We can stay here for a while. I don't mind," I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. 

"You sure?" He asked, pulling me closer. Nobody really cared about what we were doing, since there were a few other couples getting pretty touchy. 

"Yeah," I looked up at him, a light blush spread across my face. 

I hesitantly kissed him, slipping my tongue in after a moment, feeling him pull me closer. He softly moaned into the kiss, as I tugged at his hair. 

In a matter of seconds, I was pinned to the wall by Shuichi, but I didn't pull away. My hands ran along his sides, the smell of his cologne, and the taste of his lips making it impossible to turn away. His body shifted, only slightly, as he moved his knee in between my legs, making me shiver. 

He pulled away, allowing my body to relax against the wall. His heavy breath, and eyes full of lust made the feeling almost unbearable. I wanted him. I needed him. 

I went back in for another kiss, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him even closer, as his knee moved away from in between my weak legs. His hands moved down to my lower back, as he helped me keep my balance. 

His clothed erection was against mine, as he started grinding into me, making me pull away with a gasp. It was a strange mixture of pleasure and surprise. 

He rolled his hips against me slowly, the straining in my pants becoming even more painful. 

"Shuichi... I-I want you... please," I begged, looking up at him with lust filled eyes, hoping he would accept. 

He pulled away, opening a door on the other side of the kitchen, peering inside before gesturing for me to come over. 

Once I went into the room with Shuichi, I realized it was a small laundry room. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, running his nimble fingers along my waist once again. 

"I-I'm sure. Please, don't make me wait any longer," I whined, taking a moment to see that he was just as erect as I was. 

"I won't," He locked the door, "You'll just have to be a little quieter, okay?"

"O-Okay," I quickly responded, removing my shorts and boxers as Shuichi wants. 

"Wow, you really are excited," He commented, embarrassing me, but just a bit. 

"So are you," I giggled, feeling his hands on my waist as he lifted me up. My legs wrapped around his waist, as I leaned closer to him, slowly kissing him again. 

He pulled away, bringing one hand up to my mouth. I knew what he wanted, so I just started sucking.

Satisfied, he pulled his hand away moving it down to my entrance, "You ready?" He asked.

"Mhm," I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling two of his fingers enter me. I let out a soft moan, feeling his fingers move around inside of me, slowly stretching me out. 

I felt his soft lips against my neck, as he started sucking, causing me to moan a little louder. 

"Shh, I told you we'd have to be quiet," He smirked, removing his fingers. 

"H-Hurry, Shuichi," I begged, desperate for more. 

"You want it right now?" He teased, knowing how badly I wanted it. He unzipped his pants, pulling his member out of his boxers.

"Yes! Come on," I whined. 

I let out a loud moan, as he entered me, my head leaning back. Shuichi was still composed, but obviously holding back. 

"Move, please," I gripped his shoulders tightly.

He obeyed, thrusting into me at a fast pace. It did feel a little unfair that he was still fully clothed, while I was practically naked, but I understood why. It would be easier to clean up if we both kept the most amount of clothes on as possible.

"Ah~! Shuichi~! Harder~!" I moaned loudly, feeling him speed up. 

"K-Kokichi, you're gonna get us Ngh- caught," He put a hand over my mouth, muffling my moans. 

He pulled his hand away, allowing me to bury my face in his neck. 

"Hah~! Shu~!" I kept moaning, not caring if anyone heard us. The door was locked anyways, so they wouldn't see anything, even if they did hear us. 

"Do you j-just want us to get caught? Does it turn you on?" He smirked. 

He was kinda right. Just the thought of someone hearing us do something like that just turned me on. 

"Ah~!" I moaned louder, but didn't answer Shuichi. 

"I was right, wasn't I? You probably want me to unlock the door right now, just to make it risky... but I wouldn't do that, so you're out of luck," He spoke. It was strange hearing him talk dirty, but it was kinda hot. He would never hear me admit something like that, though. 

My nails dug into his back, as he went even faster. I was a little scared his shirt was going to rip, but I knew my nails weren't that sharp. 

"Oh~ Shuichi~!" I groaned, knowing I was close. 

He bit down on my neck, sending me over the edge, as I came.

"K-Kokichi~!" He quickly pulled out, coming all over the floor. 

I tried to catch my breath, not letting go of Shuichi. He fixed his pants, pulling them back up. 

"Shu~" I whined, knowing I wasn't going to be able to walk for a few days. 

He set me down on the washing machine, helping me put my clothes back on. 

"I hope that sweatshirt can cover those marks... this party is still going on for another two hours," He sighed. I didn't want to stay. It would be pretty embarrassing if Rantaro noticed those marks.

"I-I don't wanna stay," I got off of the washing machine, barely able to stand. 

He looked me up and down, realizing I was in no condition for a house party. I was already pretty tired before we came here, and having sex only made it worse. 

"That's fine. We can just go home then," He smiled, making me feel a little guilty. I was the reason he had to leave, but it seemed like he didn't mind too much.

He unlocked the door, opening it, as he kept a hand on my waist, helping me stay balanced. We moved through all the people, returning to our car safely. 

I realized Kaede would have to clean up our mess, but I didn't really care. She wasn't exactly the nicest to me. 

"Hey, if you thought I was pressuring you to do anything, I didn't mean to," He tapped my knee. I didn't know if he was referring to coming to the party, or if he was referring to having sex. Either way, I didn't feel pressured, so it was fine with me. 

"I didn't feel pressured to do anything, honest," I smiled, showing him it was fine. 

"If you say so," He mumbled, but still looked a bit guilty. 

"Love you~" I rested my hand on top of his, while he was holding the stick shift. 

He blushed, but quickly responded, "Love you too~"

My fingers wrapped around his hand, as we made our way home. 


	17. ~ Dirty Talk ~

**Day 17 Prompt: On the Floor**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

"Not if I do it first!" Kokichi giggled, pushing me down on the couch.

"You sure about that?" I got up, pushing him down instead. He laughed as I ran my hands along his sides, tickling him.

"Sh-Shuichi!" He laughed, squirming around underneath me.

"Yeah? Now who's the loser?" I laughed, still tickling him.

"Y-You are!" He spoke between laughs, barely understandable.

"I am?" I asked, teasingly.

"S-Stop now! It hurts," He whined, tears forming in the corners of his eyes from laughing so hard. 

I did as he asked, and got off of him, allowing him to breathe. The redness in his face went away, as he slowly caught his breath.

"You think that's funny?" He smirked, confusing me.

"W-What-" Before I could finish my sentence, he pushed me down on the couch, just like I had done to him.

His legs were straddling my hips, as he started tickling my sides, a playful grin across his face.

"I'm the loser?" He giggled, knowing I wasn't going to push him off of me. If I did that, he probably would've fallen off of the couch, and I wasn't going to risk that, no matter how much I wanted him to stop.

"K-Kichi," I laughed, unable to control myself.

My hips bucked against him, trying to get him to pull away for even a second.

"W-Wait," I kept laughing, not being able to finish my sentence.

I grabbed his arms, trying to pin him down again, but the amount of movement made me slip off of the couch, falling on my back. Since Kokichi was on me, he fell on his back too, but he was beside me, not on top of me. The floor was carpet, so it didn't hurt very much.

Seemingly not caring, Kokichi jumped on top of me again, holding my arms down, "We're not done here, Mr. Saihara," He giggled, a faint blush across his cheeks.

Before he could move to tickle me again, I leaned forward, kissing him. He slowly let go of me, kissing me back.

He parted his lips, breaking the kiss, before going back in, his hands resting on my chest. I kept on hand on his thigh, squeezing ever so gently, and the other on his lower back, helping him to keep his balance. 

I flipped us over, pinning him down to the floor, seeing his surprised expression. He looked embarrassed, but kissed me again anyways.

"Not so confident anymore? What happened?" I teased, pulling away. 

He looked to the side, biting his lip. 

"Do you wanna have s-" I started, but surprisingly got interrupted by Kokichi.

"Y-Yeah, let's do it," He stuttered, already knowing what I was going to ask. 

I quickly took off my shirt, throwing it across the room. I was about to start working off Kokichi's clothes, but I got interrupted. 

"I h-have a request, uh- i-if it's not too much t-to ask," He blushed, stumbling over his words, "C-Can you talk d-dirty?" He asked, his embarrassment extremely noticeable. It was pretty strange to me how he acted in public, vs how he acted in bed. I thought he was innocent, wanted me to tell him I love him, hold his hand, whisper sweet nothings in his ear, but nope. He's just the opposite in bed. Wants me to degrade him, choke him, hit him... it was pretty strange in my opinion. 

"You want me to degrade you, or...?" I asked, not knowing what he wanted. 

"Y-Yeah," He calmly responded, making me a bit nervous. I didn't want to sound stupid, or go too far, or just mess up in general. I knew what was most definitely off limits, and I knew some things he was okay with, so I was just gonna use what I knew was alright before trying anything else. Strangely enough, Kokichi and I had a conversation about this before, but we never actually did it. 

"If that's what you want, then sure," I responded, seeing his face lighten up. Even though I was a little on edge about it, I was going to do it, mostly because Kokichi wanted it... but a small part of me wanted it as well. 

I removed his shirt, after he gave me permission, seeing his small body. His pants and boxers came off right after, and so did mine.

"Just tell me if it's too much," I looked down at him, not wanting to hurt him, "No matter what I say, I still love you~"

"Love you too, Shuichi," He giggled, making me feel a bit better.

My lips made their way to his neck, kissing before sucking lightly. His fingers gripped my hair, lightly pulling as I kept sucking. 

"Here," I quickly pulled off, holding my fingers up to his mouth. The lube was in the bedroom, and I didn't want to ruin the mood by getting up. 

He grabbed my hand, sucking on three of my fingers, while I moved down to his chest, leaving small love bites.

It didn't take long before I pulled my fingers away, seeing they were already coated with saliva. 

"C-Come on, put them in," He whined, as my hand trailed down to his entrance. 

I slowly pushed my fingers in, watching his once calm expression change into a slightly pleasured one. 

"Mnnn~" He kept whining, slowly making me completely erect. His hips moved towards mine, as he practically begged for friction. 

After a few seconds of seeing him so desperate, I gave in, grinding against him, as he released his sweet moans. _Kaito_ _ **wished**_ _he had this..._

I chuckled at the thought of Kokichi actually getting with Kaito. Ouma would never stoop so low. Even if he was desperate... he'd definitely **never** pick Kaito. 

He whined at the loss of contact, as I pulled my fingers out of him, ready for the next step.

"You ready?" I asked, lining myself up with his entrance. 

"Y-Yes please~" He looked up at me, more than ready for me to begin. 

I slowly entered him, hearing his small moans almost immediately. 

"Hah~ Shu~" He panted, bringing his arms around my neck, "You can m-move now."

I moved my hips at a fast pace, thrusting into him roughly. 

"Oh~! F-Faster~!" He moaned, trying to get me to degrade him. 

"Yeah? You like that? Ngh-" I moved a little faster, loving it when he begged me like that. 

"I-I love it~! Hah~!" He leaned his head back, looking at me. It almost made me feel bad, but I couldn't feel too bad, since he wanted it. 

"You want m-me to destroy your tight ass?" I kept thrusting, seeing how much he liked it, and he wasn't the only one. I loved seeing his reactions too. 

"Ooh~! Sh-Shuichi~!" He blushed, a smirk on his face.

"You're gonna forget your own name by the time I'm done with you tonight," I whispered, making him shiver, "What should your new name be? Cockslut? Or maybe Cumwhore."

He kept moaning, showing me how much he loved it, as I kept moving inside of him.

"D-Don't stop~! I'm only a s-slut for you~!" He played along, making me blush instead. 

"Yeah, you're my little slut... you belong to nobody else," I whispered, reminding myself of Rantaro. If he saw this... he'd know how much Kokichi loved me.

"H-Harder~! I love the way your c-cock feels inside of me~!" He begged, surprising me. I never thought I'd hear something like that come out of his mouth. It made me feel kinda bad for Rantaro... **not.**

It felt pretty good being the only one to see Kokichi like that. Amami thought he could ever get with Kokichi, while Kokichi's begging for my cock. What an idiot.

"Sh-Shuichi~! I-I'm about to come~!" He bit his lip, his face flushed, drool on his chin... he looked so hot. 

"Come for me, Kokichi~" I moved faster, seeing him come only seconds later. 

"Ah~! Shu~!" He came, his expressions causing me to reach my climax soon after.

"Fuck- Kichi~!" I pulled out, coming on the carpet. I knew how annoying that was gonna be to clean up.

He looked up at me, giggling, a few strands of his purple hair covering his face. 

"Yes?" I was confused as to why he was laughing. 

"That was super fun! I never knew my Shu Shu had a side like that," He teased. 

"So I'm guessing you liked it?" I smirked, standing up. I held my hand out to him, helping him up as well.

"Y-Yeah, I loved it," He walked behind me into the bedroom. I was actually kinda surprised he could walk properly, but it was probably because I was more focused on speaking, than actually having sex. 

He laid down on the bed, gesturing for me to lay down beside him. I thought about cleaning up the mess, but he obviously really wanted me to stay with him. 

"You know I didn't mean anything I said about you... right?" I asked, making sure he was fine. 

"O-Of course I know that," He smiled, "Didn't you enjoy that too?"

He kept talking about it, seemingly satisfied. Seeing him that happy after sex made me question our more tame nights. Did I usually satisfy him, or was he just pretending I did? I chose not to think about it, not wanting to destroy my pride. 

"Yeah, I always enjoy it with you," I playfully rolled my eyes. That definitely wasn't my favorite session, but as long as Kokichi was happy, I was happy. 

He blushed, but wrapped his arms around my waist. 

"Love you~" He cooed.

"Going to sleep already?" I asked, looking at the clock beside our bed. It wasn't even that late, but Kokichi seemed pretty tired. 

"You wore me out," He giggled, snuggling into my chest. 

"Alright then... love you too," I smiled, running my fingers through his hair.

_See you in the morning..._


	18. ~ Don't Leave Me ~

**Day 18 Prompt: Morning Lazy Sex**

**Warning: Angst**

**Kokichi POV**

* * *

"W-Wait, you can't be serious," I pulled on Shuichi's arm, as he was walking out the door. 

He turned around, looking at me in what could only be described as pure hatred. "I said, get the hell away from me," He pushed me away. 

"W-Why? What did I-I do?" I cried, not wanting him to leave. 

"I told you already. You're needy, clingy, and so goddamn annoying. You always complain to me about your problems like I'm some fucking therapist," He rolled his eyes. 

"When? I-I never said anything about my prob-" I started, but immediately got interrupted. 

"You don't? Then what do you call, 'I'm too skinny. Nobody likes me. I'm so thin?' " He scoffed, walking out the door.

_Shuichi... I still love you..._

I cried, unable to do anything more. His words tore me apart, making me hate myself more than I already did. 

**_That was when I woke up._ **

I looked to the side, seeing Shuichi sleeping beside me peacefully. Checkers wasn't there. She had started sleeping on the couch for some reason. 

_What kind of nightmare was that...?_

I felt tears on my cheeks from crying in my sleep, unable to shake the feeling, I just kept silently crying. 

"Sh-Shuichi... please don't leave me," I whispered, hugging him, as I buried my face in his chest. 

He shifted beneath me, seemingly waking up. It made sense. It was already morning, not to mention my tears all over his chest. Why wouldn't he wake up?

"Kichi? What the hell-" He looked down at me, confused. I didn't look up, embarrassed of him seeing me crying over some stupid nightmare. 

He pulled me away from his chest, allowing himself to see my face. 

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He immediately asked, looking me in the eyes. I felt so guilty waking him up and making him worry like that. 

"I-I'm fine," I sniffled, trying to get myself to stop crying. I knew it was just a dream, but it showed me how easily he could leave me. It made it hard not to think about it, especially after it had just happened. Anyone would be a little worried.

"It's okay! Don't cry," He hugged me again, trying to soothe me. I hugged back, showing him that I was alright. 

"Y-Yeah, I know," I responded, pulling him closer. 

His fingers ran through my hair, calming me. It always felt so nice when he did that. 

"P-Promise me you'll never leave me?" I looked up at him, wiping my tears away. I had stopped crying at that point, feeling a bit better.

"Leave you? I'd never leave you. You should know that," He smiled, "I want you to take my last name someday... I would never even begin to think about leaving you."

His comment made my cheeks heat up, a bright pink blush across my face. 

"You mean it? Swear it's true?" I asked, needing reassurance. 

"I swear. I love you more than anyone, or anything," He kissed my forehead, making me blush even more. 

"I love you too," I kissed him back, but instead of on the forehead, it was on the lips. I pulled him closer, making the kiss last longer than intended. 

I moved on top of him, straddling his waist with my legs. I turned my head, kissing him again. He kissed back, his hands resting on my thighs, squeezing lightly. It felt nice when he squeezed my thighs, since it wasn't too touchy, but it was just touchy enough. 

"You're so cute, Kokichi," He smiled as he pulled away, bringing a hand up to my cheek.

"Shuichi, you don't mean that," I giggled, not believing a word he said. He always complimented me, but I usually didn't believe him. Though it did make me feel a bit happier sometimes, I wouldn't admit it. 

"I mean it, Kokichi. You're the cutest person I know. Everything about you is amazing," He responded, helping me feel better about the nightmare. 

Without warning, I kissed him again, my hands resting on his bare chest. Since he had just woken up, he was only wearing a pair of boxers. I was wearing boxers and sweatpants, but no shirt. 

His compliments did get me a little excited, but he probably already knew that. He gently tugged at my hair, making me moan into the kiss. 

I pulled away, looking down at him. His face red, and his hands sweaty. He knew what he was doing, and I loved it. 

He pulled me closer to him once again, gently sucking on my neck. I quietly moaned, loving the affection. He looked up at me, pleased. 

"Sh-Shuichi," He stopped, then looked up at me, giving me his full attention. "Make love to me, p-please," I mumbled. 

"You sure?" He asked, making sure I really wanted to do it.

"Y-Yes," I assured, a little embarrassed that I was the one asking. 

"This position?" He blushed.

I realized he was asking if I was going to ride him. It might've been boring for him to use the same positions, but I was scared to try anything else, especially if I was going to be riding him. If I did that, I would be the center of attention, and the one in charge. I knew I would probably hurt him, and it just would not feel good at all, so I didn't want to try that yet. 

"N-No, I'm not ready for that yet," I looked away, assuming I disappointed him.

"It's fine," He assured, a grin on his face, just like always, "We can wait until you're ready for that."

"C-Can we just do it like we always do?" I asked.

"Like this?" He pushed me down, making me lay down on my back, and pinned me to the bed. 

"Yeah," I smiled, loving how understanding he was. He was like that ever since the beginning, which only made me love him even more, if that was possible.

He immediately went to work, softly biting down on my shoulder, while his hands roamed my body. His hands were pretty big compared to my small body, but that only turned me on even more. 

I bucked my hips against him, trying to create any amount of friction possible. He noticed this, and started grinding against me.

"Mmnnn~ Shu~" I moaned, feeling my pants grow a little tighter. I could tell the same was happening for Shuichi. 

He pulled away, making me whine from the loss of contact. He took my pants and boxers off, leaving me in nothing. Leaning over to the dresser, he pulled the bottle of lube out of a sock. I wasn't going to question why he hid it in a sock, but it did seem a little odd to me. 

I watched, as he popped open the bottle, pouring some into his hands. He held two fingers against my entrance, looking up at me to see if it was okay. I nodded my head, giving him permission.

His fingers entered me at once, making me moan softly. He kissed me, muffling my moans. Of course, I kissed back, loving the feeling, as he kept moving his fingers around inside of me. 

My hands rested on his shoulders, needing something to hold on to, as he prepared me. 

"Shu~" I whined, feeling him pull his fingers out. He poured some more lube into his hands, coating his member with it. He lined himself up with me, after he set the bottle down. 

"Ready?" He asked, keeping his eyes on me. 

"Ready," I quickly replied, keeping a grip on his shoulders. I hated it when I scratched him up, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to hold onto the sheets, because it wasn't the same. It made me feel a little lonely, so that's why I held onto Shuichi. 

He entered, placing his hands on my waist. 

"M-Move now," I stuttered, wanting him to move almost instantly. He did as I said, moving inside of me a few seconds later. 

"Oh~ K-Kokichi, you feel so good~" He bit his lip, continuing. I loved it when he talked to me, since it showed that he was actually paying attention to me. 

"Ah~ Shuichi~" I softly moaned, feeling his slow pace. Surprisingly, I actually wanted it slow right then. The pace really just depended on my mood.

"Ngh- Kichi~" He groaned, looking down at me. 

My nails dug into his back, but it didn't seem to hurt him very much. 

"D-Does it feel good?" He asked, making sure he wasn't the only one receiving pleasure. 

"Hah~ It f-feels amazing~!" I moaned, loving every second. 

I liked how he always made sure what we were doing was okay with me. Even if I told him no, he would listen, and not push any further. My last relationship was nothing like that, so it was a weird change from him to Saihara. I never thought I was allowed to decline, until Shuichi showed me it was. He would never rush me, or make me do anything I felt uncomfortable with. That was just another one of the many reasons I loved him. 

"Ah~ I l-love you~" I whined, wishing I could tell him just how much I really did love him. 

"Love y-you too~" He whispered, smiling at me. 

"Shuichi~ I-I'm gonna come s-soon," I blushed, feeling a knot in my stomach. 

"Me too~ Inside, o-or outside?" He asked, looking down at me. 

"I-Inside please~!" I felt him speed up, just a little. 

"Ah~! Shu~!" My legs tensed up, as I came. 

"Oh~! K-Kichi~!" He thrust a few more times, finally coming inside of me. 

He panted, coming down from his high, as I did the same, before finally pulling out. I felt his semen drip down my inner thighs, but I didn't really care. 

"Kichi~" He hummed, moving my hair out of my face. 

"I-I love you," I panted, smiling. I just wanted to remind him. 

"Love you too," He smiled, kissing the tip of my nose. 

"You'll really n-never leave me?" I asked, remembering how this all started. I was still a little shaken up, but it wasn't even half as bad anymore. 

"Never," He smiled, "If you ever want to leave me... you'll have to be the one to let go, since I would never be able to bring myself to do that to somebody I love so much."

"I'll never leave you, Shuichi," I smiled back, hugging him tightly.

_I want to be with you forever. Till the very end... and even that won't be enough to split us apart..._


	19. ~ Beach ~

**Day 9 Prompt: Outdoors**

**Kokichi POV**

* * *

"Oh... a-alright, I'll see you later then," I waved to Miu, as she walked along the beach. She wanted to go home early, but she didn't say why. 

Shuichi, Rantaro, and I, were the only ones left. Maki had also showed, up, but she left before everyone. Since we were at the beach, Rantaro and Shuichi were both wearing swim shorts, while I was wearing swim shorts and one of those rash guard shirts. I was scared to show Rantaro my body, not to mention the other people on the beach. The only person I was truly comfortable with, was Shuichi. 

"Are you going home too?" Rantaro asked me. We were sitting down on a towel, while Shuichi sat on a chair, looking at his phone. 

"N-Not right now, unless Shuichi wants to," I mumbled. 

"You don't have to base everything off of what Shuichi wants, you know that, right?" He smiled. Shuichi wasn't even paying attention to us, surprisingly. 

"W-Well, if he left, I'd want to go too," I responded.

"If Shuichi wants to go home and you don't, then you can just stay," He assured, making me feel just a little pressured. Shuichi didn't really seem to like the beach, so it was clear he wanted to leave. I didn't really want to go home yet, since the beach was kinda fun for me. 

"How?" I asked, confused.

"If Shuichi leaves, you can just stay here with me. I'll drive you home, or you can even spend the night at my house if you want," He offered. I could've sworn he was blushing, even just a bit... or maybe he was just getting a sunburn. 

Ignoring his offer, I handed him the sunscreen. 

"What? Why'd you-" He started, but I interrupted him.

"I don't think you put enough sunblock on your face," I started, noticing his face getting a little redder, "Is it getting worse? You should put some on right away." I seriously couldn't tell if he was blushing or if it was just his sunburn. At that point, Shuichi was looking at us, probably because of how loud we were talking. 

"Oh- Uhm... alright," Amami took the sunscreen, and applied it to his skin. 

"Kichi, you ready to go now?" Shuichi asked, looking at me. 

I didn't really want to leave, but I also didn't want Shuichi to leave me with Rantaro.

"C-Can we stay for a little longer?" I asked, wanting him to stay with me. 

He hesitated, but answered, "Sure, we can stay for just a bit longer."

I smiled, then turned my attention back to Rantaro, who had already put a new layer of sunscreen on. Shuichi had already turned back to his phone. 

"Hey, Kokichi, wanna go in the ocean?" Amami asked.

I looked at Shuichi, making sure he was okay with it. He didn't seem to care, so I went with Rantaro. 

We stayed in the ocean for about twenty minutes before we came back. I did feel a bit guilty for leaving Shuichi by himself, but it's not like he was going to actually go with us anyways.

I looked at Shuichi, seeing how bored he was. 

"Shu Shu~ Want a hug?" I giggled, knowing my whole body was still wet from the ocean. 

He looked up, confused as I sat down in his lap, hugging him. 

"Kokichi... now I'll have to dry off again," He sounded a bit annoyed, but it was kinda funny to me. 

"Cya later, Kokichi," Rantaro waved at me, walking along the beach. While we were in the water, he told me he would have to leave soon, so it was expected. I waved back at him, a little disappointed that he was leaving. 

"Why'd you do that?" Shuichi giggled, gripping my thin waist. 

"Because~ I just love giving my Shu Shu affection," I teased. 

He gave me a quick peck on the lips, allowing me to kiss him back. 

"Shu~" I blushed, a grin on my face. I felt a lot more comfortable ever since Rantaro left. Sure, he was my friend and all, but sometimes I just wanted alone time with Shuichi. 

"I've been watching you hang out with Amami all day. You left me all alone~" He responded, a joking tone in his voice. 

"I didn't think you'd want to join us," I replied, moving his hands down to my ass. 

"Yeah, yeah," He laughed, making me a little happier. His laugh was always so genuine. It made me feel like he actually cared about what I was saying. 

He pulled me closer to him, kissing me passionately. My hands rested on his shoulders, while his were still on my lower half. Nobody was really around us, since it was pretty late in the day anyways. Everyone had already packed up, and left.

"Shuichi~" I pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting our lips. I noticed he already had a slight bulge in his shorts, making me blush. I wondered if it had been like that for the whole time. 

_Maybe that's why he didn't want to join us..._

It certainly couldn't have been from me, since I wasn't wearing anything pleasing in the slightest. For some reason, it hurt my feelings assuming it was from someone else, but I couldn't be mad at him for it. 

"Do you wanna have a little fun, while we're out here~?" He smirked.

I looked around, making sure there was nobody near by. When I saw we were safe, I agreed, giving him consent. I usually wouldn't have been so risky, but at the time, I was just so pent up. We hadn't done anything in a little over a month, so I was definitely a little tense. 

"It's not gonna be much, since I don't want to risk us getting caught," He talked a little quieter.

"Oh- Alright," I responded, not really caring. I was desperate for what I could get, so even if it wasn't much, I was still lucky. Although, if I really wanted to do something, all I would have to do was ask Shuichi. He'd most likely agree, but I was always a little embarrassed about asking him. 

He sucked on my neck, leaving small red marks. I moaned under his touch, loving the feeling. 

"Shu~" I panted, my breath slowly getting heavier. 

He started moving his hips against me, as I stayed on his lap. I moved as well, listening to his soft moans.

"Hah~" He held onto me, grinding against me. 

I was already pretty erect, and so was he. There was still the faint scent of cologne, but most of it had already worn off. 

I felt our clothed erections against each other, moving rougher, and rougher every time. My moans grew louder as well, embarrassing me just a bit. 

I noticed he was starting to sweat, turning me on just a bit. 

"H-Hey, can I?" He grabbed at my swim shorts. 

"Yeah, g-go ahead," I bit my lip, still a bit embarrassed. 

I watched, as he pulled down my shorts, but just enough to get my erection out. 

He slowly started stroking my member, making me moan even louder. 

"Ah~ Shuichi~" I help onto him, craving his gentle touch. 

He went faster, biting down on my neck. He didn't bite down hard enough for it to hurt, but it was still a little surprising. 

His other hand moved inside of his swim shorts, as he took out his member, stroking at the same pace he was stroking me. 

"Ngh- Kichi~" He moved away from my neck, releasing his moans. 

"Ah~ Faster~" I whined, holding onto him even tighter, as I felt his pace quicken almost instantly.

"I-I'm gonna come Ngh- soon~" He whimpered, shocking me, but I knew I was close as well. 

"Me too~" I warned, making sure he wouldn't care if I got some in his hands. 

He stopped stroking, moving me closer to him, our members touching. Before I could ask what he was doing, he started stroking us both off with the same hand, our members still touching.

"Ah~ Yes~" I whined, feeling myself getting very close to climax. 

"K-Kokichi~!" He moaned, coming on his hand. 

"Hah~! Shuichi~! Ngh-" I came right after him, the feeling of release making me moan even louder than him.

He tucked his member away in his pants again, while I did the same. 

"Shu~" I stood up, while he followed. We went into the ocean for a few minutes, as Shuichi washed his hands off. 

We stayed in the water for a bit, just holding each other. 

"Y'know, you look pretty cute when you're embarrassed," He giggled.

"W-What? Don't lie like that," I blushed. 

"See, you look pretty cute right now," He smiled.

"W-Well..." I started, but realized he really did mean it. He said it so much, it was hard to not believe him, "Thank you."

He looked surprised, but responded, "You're welcome!" He hugged me. 

"Love you, Shuichi," I smiled.

"Love you too~" He kissed me, his hands on my lower back, helping me keep balance. 

_I don't deserve someone as amazing as you... but I'm still happy you're here..._


	20. ~ Good Boy ~

**Day 20 Prompt: Your Own Kink**

**Kokichi POV**

* * *

"N-No, I'm asking you to," I was sitting up on the bed, naked, with my hands cuffed in front of me, and a blindfold over my eyes. Shuichi was in front of me.

"I just don't want to do anything wrong," He mumbled.

"You aren't. I'm telling you that I want you to," I giggled.

We were trying bondage again, since I wanted to. He agreed, but he still seemed a little worried that he would hurt me too badly.

"Well... if it becomes too much, just tell me, alright?" He responded, making sure it was fine.

"Yeah," I mumbled, wanting him to get on with it.

He pushed me back on the bed, startling me. I spread my legs, letting him move in between them.

"Ah~" I whined, surprised when I felt his hand on my member.

He licked my member, putting it in his mouth, making me shiver.

I became more erect, loving the thrill of not knowing what he's gonna do next.

"Hah~ You f-feel so good~" I whined, leaning my head back against the bed. I had the urge to push his head down, only slightly, but I knew I wasn't able to do that anyways, because of the handcuffs.

"You think so~?" He pulled his mouth away, allowing himself to speak.

"I-I... why'd you stop?" I mumbled, embarrassed.

He just chuckled in response, moving out from in between my legs.

Without warning, he licked one of my nipples, teasing the other one with his fingers.

"Does this feel good?" He kept playing with them, pleasuring me.

"I-It feels, great," I responded, wondering why he kept asking me, but I wasn't going to question it.

"Yeah~?" He leaned down, sucking the other one instead. I moaned, longing for his touch.

"Mmnnn~" I bit my lip, listening to his voice. I never noticed how... hot he sounded.

His fingers were pressed against my lips. I put them in my mouth, sucking them.

He kissed my forehead, and pulled my fingers out, seeing they were fully coated.

"I'm putting them in now, alright?" He asked, pressing his fingers against my entrance.

"Yeah, go ahead," I replied.

He pushed two of his fingers in me at once, making me gasp. I always felt kinda bad about him giving me all the pleasure, when I'd never do anything for him. If I ever tried, he just acted like he didnt want me to.

I was interrupted from my thoughts, when I heard my own phone ringing. Of course, I couldn't answer it.

"Who i-is that?" I asked Shuichi, since he could actually see it.

"Uhm... hold on," He leaned over, grabbing my phone, but kept his fingers inside of me. "It's Amami."

"U-Uhm..." I thought about what we should do, because I really didn't want Rantaro to think I ignored his call. "C-Can you answer it?"

"Alright," He answered the phone, but still moved his fingers around inside of me, making me moan quietly.

If Amami wasn't on the phone, I probably would've been louder.

"This is Saihara," There was a pause, probably because he was listening to Rantaro speak.

"Ngh- Hah~" I moaned, feeling myself tighten up around his fingers. I was hoping Rantaro wouldn't hear me, but I wouldn't mind if he did. Just knowing someone else could hear Shuichi and I doing something like this, kinda turned me on.

"N-No, he's busy right now," Shuichi looked over to me, a smirk on his face, " No, he's here, but he's too busy to answer."

Shuichi pulled his fingers out. I heard him open the dresser, probably getting some lube.

"What- Of course I'm not lying. He really can't answer," Shuichi exclaimed, probably arguing with Amami.

He pressed his member against my entrance, silently asking if I was ready.

"Go ahead," I whispered, making sure Rantaro wouldn't hear me.

"Yeah, he's here?" There was a pause, "No, you can't come over. He'll answer once he's finished, alright?"

Shuichi slowly started moving inside of me. I wanted to cover my mouth but I couldn't, so I just bit my lip instead.

"Oh my g- Yes. He is here. He is busy. He won't be Ngh- answering you until hes done. Got it? Good," Shuichi hung up, obviously a bit annoyed.

"Shu~!" I moaned, happy that I could be louder.

"Hah~" He breathed out.

"F-Faster~!" I whimpered.

"Faster? What have you done to deserve that?" He chuckled.

"B-But Shuichi-" I started.

"Beg for it," He grunted, thrusting even slower. He really was waiting for me to beg.

"I-I don't beg," I blushed, even though I knew that wasn't true.

"Then I don't know how to speed up~" he giggled.

I thought about it, not wanting to embarrass myself. I also knew he wasn't going to speed up, unless I said something.

"P-Please, go faster~! I need it~!" I whined, humiliated. I've begged before, but it was different when I was in such a vulnerable position.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you~" He teased, but I didn't want him to stop for some reason.

"Shuichi~! Please, g-go faster~" I repeated, still as embarrassed as before.

"Good boy~" He started moving faster, listening to my requests.

_Good boy...? Where did that come from?_

I didn't hate him calling me that... it was kinda strange for me to enjoy something like that.

"Hah~! Sh-Shuichi~!" I felt his grip tighten on my waist, as he went even faster.

"Ngh- Y-You feel so good~!" He moaned, bringing back that same feeling.

"Y-yeah? Do I?" I asked, wanting him to say more good things about me. Usually I wanted him to degrade me, but today was different.

"Hah~ You feel amazing~!" He groaned.

"I-I think I'm Ngh- about to come~!" I whined, the familiar knot in my stomach.

"Me too~!" His thrusts became sloppy.

"Inside~! Please~!" I moaned.

"I- Ah~! K-Kokichi~!" He thrust deep inside of me, filling me with his semen.

"Hah~! Shu~!" I moaned, coming right after him.

He pulled out, before taking our my blindfold, and handcuffs. My eyes kinda hurt from the sudden light, but at least I could see Shuichi.

"Hey~" He giggled, kissing my forehead.

"Hey," I blushed, feeling a little less confident now that he could see my whole face.

"Wanna take a bath?" He asked, standing up.

"Y-Yeah, go start it. I'll be there in a minute," I assured, seeing him walk into the bathroom.

I wanted to see why Rantaro wanted to talk to me, so I picked up my phone, seeing a few notifications from him.

Kokichi: Hey, you called?

It took a minute for him to respond, but I didn't mind.

Rantaro 💚: Yeah, I just wanted to know if you could come over soon. Maybe next week? I have something to tell you.

I started to get nervous. What if it was bad? What if I did something wrong?

Kokichi: If I don't have to study that day, then I probably can

Rantaro 💚: Alright then

"Kokichi, are you coming?" I heard Shuichi call for me from the bathroom.

"Y-Yeah," I responded.

Kokichi: Cya soon 🤗

Rantaro 💚: Yeah, Cya

I set my phone down, going into the bathroom, only to see that Shuichi was already in the tub.

"Hey, I thought you were waiting on me," I pouted, but sat down in his lap.

"Yeah, I _was._ But you took too long," He laughed.

"Well... I guess that's acceptable," I giggled, kissing his cheek.

_Still... what did Rantaro want? Maybe he doesn't want to be my friend anymore..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. ~ Confessions ~

**Day 21 Prompt: Shower Sex**

**Kokichi POV**

* * *

My fingers ran through my hair, as I washed the shampoo out. I knew I had a bit of time before I went to Rantaro's house, but I wanted to take a shower a little earlier, just so I had time to eat breakfast. 

"Kichi," I heard Saihara knock on the bathroom door, making me jump. 

"Y-Yeah?" I called out, waiting for an answer. 

"Can I come in?" He asked.

I paused, but responded. "Uhm... sure."

The door opened, and Shuichi stepped into the room. 

"You going to Amami's house today?" He asked from outside of the shower curtain. 

"Yeah, why?" I opened the conditioner, running some of it through my hair.

"Just wondering if he was picking you up... or did you want me to drive you there?" He closed the bathroom door, keeping the warm air inside.

"I was thinking maybe you could drive me there," I mumbled, washing the conditioner out of my hair.

"Well... if I'm driving you, I'd like to go to a few places after I drop you off. So, do you mind if I get in the shower with you?" He asked, making me blush.

"I-I don't mind," I assured, giving him permission.

He took a minute to get undressed, then moved the curtain over, standing in the shower behind me. I was a little embarrassed, but it wasn't like it was the first time he'd seen me naked.

"So... do you know what he wanted to talk to you about? He was being a real pest on the phone," Shuichi sighed, wetting his hair.

"He never told me. He just said he had to tell me in person," I tried not to look at Shuichi. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable or anything.

"Maybe he likes you... as more than a friend," He suggested, annoying me. He always thought Rantaro wanted to date me or something. It was getting old.

"How many times do I have to tell you? He's my friend. He'd never like me in that way," I assured.

"Maybe he just doesn't understand that you're mine~" He giggled, wrapping his arms around my waist, and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Shuichi..." I sighed, resting my hands on top of his. I felt him press his body against mine.

He licked the back of my neck, chuckling. I moved one hand to his cheek, giggling.

I turned my head, kissing him. He roughly kissed back, leaning me against the wall of the shower.

"You wanna do this?" He pinned me to the wall, resting his forehead against mine.

"I mean... I do have time before I have to leave. So why not?" I smiled, pulling him into a kiss.

He moved his hips against me, moaning quietly. My hands rested on his shoulders, as I grinded against him.

"Oh~ Shuichi~" I whined, pulling away.

His lips were against my neck, as he started sucking. I moaned against his touch, feeling myself becoming erect. I knew Shuichi was too.

His thin fingers were against my lips. I did what I knew he wanted, and started sucking, muffling my moans.

I moaned loudly, taking his fingers out of his mouth, as I felt him bite down on my neck.

"Kichi~" He pulled his fingers away, trailing them down to my ass.

"G-Go ahead," I looked up at him.

He pushed two of his fingers inside of me, making me gasp.

Shuichi looked pretty hot with that water dripping down his body. His hair wet, and his lips against me... it was amazing.

His fingers moved around inside of me in a scissoring motion. I quietly moaned his name, my wet hair falling in front of my eyes.

"You're so cute like that," He smirked, moving my hair out of my eyes. I looked up at him, seeing his red face.

He removed his fingers, surprising me.

"You're mine, and only mine," He lifted one of my legs, lining himself up with me.

"I-I'm yours... just please, hurry," I whined, feeling myself getting desperate.

"Yeah~? You are~?" He thrust all of his length into me at once.

"Ah~! Ngh- Y-Yes~! I'm only y-yours~!" My head leaned back against the wall, as I moaned loudly.

He gave me a pleased look, as he waited for me to adjust. It was a strange position for me, but I didn't mind.

"P-Please move now~!" I gripped his shoulders tightly.

He moved instantly, his pace speeding up by the second. I was scared we were going to slip, but I assumed Shuichi knew what he was doing.

"Oh~! Shu~!" I moaned. One of his hands was on my waist, and the other was holding my leg, giving me extra support.

"Y-Yeah~ You like that~?" He smirked, going harder. I was a little worried I wouldn't be able to walk properly, but I didn't mind staying home, as long as Shuichi was taking care of me.

"Ah~! Shuichi~!" I felt tears forming in my eyes, but it was almost unnoticeable, because of all the shower water.

"Ngh- I love the w-way you tighten up around me~" He whispered, making me flustered.

He bit his lip, still thrusting into me. I could feel myself getting close, as my legs twitched.

"Shuichi~!" I dug my nails into his back, leaving small marks.

"Hah~ Kichi~" His thrusts got sloppy.

"Ngh- I-I love you~!" I moaned as I came, getting some of it on Shuichi.

"Kokichi~!" He pulled out with a loud moan, as he came.

I put my leg down, standing up, as I cane down from my high. He rested his hands on my lower back, helping me stand.

"Love you too~" He smiled, kissing me.

We finished our shower, drying off, and getting dressed.

Once it was almost time to go to Amami's house, I sat on the bed, waiting for Shuichi to finish getting ready.

"Are you almost done?" I sat on the bed, watching him put his eyeliner on in the bathroom.

"Hold on..." He seemed pretty concentrated, so I decided not to interrupt.

"I-I'll be in the car," I hopped off of the bed.

**~ At Rantaro's House ~**

I sat on Rantaro's bed, waiting for him to come into the room. He said he needed to get a drink.

_What could he possibly want to tell me? I hope I didn't_ _mess_ _up our friendship..._

Rantaro walked in, surprising me.

"Hey," He set his water bottle down on his dresser, turning around to close the door. I saw him lock it, and got a little worried. The last time something like that happened- Well, it didn't end well for me.

Sure, Rantaro was my friend and all, but I still needed to be cautious. My last relationship made it pretty difficult to trust people.

"H-Hey, can you leave the door opened? Or at least unlock it," I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"I mean... what I was gonna tell you is pretty personal, so I didn't want my family hearing," He muttered, but opened the door anyways.

He sat down on the bed beside me, looking me in the eyes.

"How have you been?" He asked with a smile.

"G-Good," I looked away, nervous.

"So, how have you and Shuichi been? Is it still going good?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're doing fine," I responded.

"Don't you think you could get someone so much better?" He paused, "I mean, you're kind, loyal, caring.... you're amazing."

"N-No, I love Shuichi, and anyways, I'm not all that great. Honestly, I-I wish I was more like you," I smiled. In all honesty, I never thought I was all that great. Anybody was better than me. Especially someone like Amami.

"Well... that's very nice of you to say," He blushed, flustered.

"A-Anyways... what did you want to talk to me about? Do you... Do you not want to be my friend anymore?" I asked, looking up at him.

"It's something like that," He quickly responded.

_So... I was right..._

"Y-You... you don't want to b-be my friend anymore?" I felt tears well up in my eyes. Just the thought of one of my best friends leaving me made me kinda sad.

"N-No, that's not what I meant," He defended.

I didn't say anything, not believing him.

"Look... that's really not what I meant," He laughed, comforting me, "I do have another question though... why do you like Shuichi? What makes him different?"

"W-Well, he might not have much, but he loves me. He was the first one to actually talk to me," I smiled, thinking about Shuichi, "He cares about me more than anyone I know. I know he'd never hurt me. He's different than anyone else I know. Even my closest friends aren't the same."

"Even your closest friends...? So..." He trailed off.

"I could never replace Shuichi. Even trading him for a million dollars wouldn't be enough. No amount of money, friends, or happiness could equal the amount of happiness I feel when I'm with Shuichi," I blushed, but realized that I was rambling.

"So, he's really that great, huh?" He smiled weakly.

"He's more than great! O-Oh sorry, you probably dont want to hear my rambling any longer," I giggled, giving him time to speak.

"I'm happy for you, Kokichi. It's just- Actually, it doesn't matter. There's no reason to ruin what we have, for something that's not even going to make you happy," He smiled, but I could see that he was a little upset.

"W-What's wrong? I hope I didn't upset you!" I apologized.

"Kokichi, you didn't do anything wrong," He gave a pained laugh," I promise."

"I-If something's wrong, y-you can always tell me," I stuttered, hugging him. My arms were tightly wrapped around him, "You're my best friend. You know that."

He didn't respond for a minute.

"I-I forgot I had a meeting with my professor. I think it's best for you to go home now," He smiled, pulling away.

"Oh- Uhm... okay. I'll call Shuichi now," I mumbled, leaving the room to call Shuichi.

~ Once Shuichi arrived ~

"Bye Amami! Hopefully I see you soon!" I gave a cheerful grin, as I got into the car with Shuichi.

"How was it? Did you find out what Amami wanted to talk to you about?" He kissed my forehead.

"H-He actually never told me. He said he had a meeting to go to or something? I dont really know," I responded.

"That's... weird," He mumbled.

"I know! It's nothing like him," I commented.

"Maybe I should talk to him soon," He suggested.

"Well... I don't think he'd tell you something he wouldn't tell me," I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," He smirked.

I didn't know what he meant, so I ignored it. It only made me wonder even more what Rantaro's intentions were.

_Amami would never have bad intentions. He is my best friend after all. Nothing more, and nothing less..._


	22. ~ Focus ~

**Day 22 Prompt: On The Desk**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

"You don't understand what I mean," I looked at the paper sitting in front of me.

"No, I do. Look," Kokichi pointed at the words. He stood beside me, helping me with my work. I was already pretty annoyed, since I didn't understand anything he was saying.

"I did look. What the hell," I tried to understand, but it just wasn't working.

"Shuichi, I can't tell you the exact answer. I can only try to help," He looked at me.

I sighed watching him explain it again. He turned around, his ass in front of my face, making me blush.

"Nice ass," I smirked, seeing him turn around, a bright pink blush across his face.

"Sh-Shuichi! You're supposed to be focusing," He stuttered.

"Trust me, I'm focusing on something," I teased.

His attitude seemingly changed, as he smirked at me. I honestly didn't expect it. "Yeah? Hopefully I'll be focusing on something soon too~" He sat down on my lap, facing me.

It surprised me how fast his mood changed, but I wasn't complaining.

I grabbed his ass, kissing him, not even caring about my work. I would just have to do it later.

He slowly started grinding his hips against me, releasing soft moans.

"You really want to do this?" I pulled away, looking up at him.

"Y-Yes, please," He whined, his hands resting on my shoulders.

"You've been so desperate lately~" I teased.

"Sh-Shutup," He blushed.

I giggled, kissing him again. It was true. He was getting pretty desperate for me, and I didn't know why. Maybe he was just getting more comfortable with what he wanted. I didn't really know.

"Do you wanna do this, Shuichi?" He looked at me, a slight hint of worry on his face.

I grew flustered, seeing how concerned he looked.

"O-Of course I do," I assured him.

"Just making sure," He smiled, taking off his shirt.

"If I didn't want to, then I would say so," I reassured, taking off my shirt as well.

He rested his hands on my chest, trailing them down to my stomach, unzipping my pants.

"So you really are eager, huh?" I smirked.

"N-No!" He blushed.

"You aren't?" I started rubbing his nipples, seeing him get even more erect through his pants.

"Ngh- Sh-Shuichi..." He trailed off.

"I bet I could make you come in your pants, just from touching right here~" I kept playing with the small buds, seeing how much he enjoyed it.

"Mmgh- No, touch me in other places too~" He whined.

"Like right here~?" I palmed him through his pants, him flinching under my touch.

"Shu~" He bit his lip, watching me tease him.

He stood up, pulling off his pants, and moving my paper off of the desk. I was confused, but took off my pants as well.

He leaned over the desk in front of me, his ass in my face once again, as he started sucking on his fingers. I soon realized what he was doing, as he took off his boxers with his free hand.

"Don't you want me to do that for you?" I asked, feeling kinda dejected for some reason.

He took his fingers out of his mouth, then looked back at me.

"I-I wanna do it this time," He trailed his fingers down to his entrance, pushing them in slowly. He seemed a little hesitant.

I felt myself growing more erect, as I took off the rest of my clothes.

"Sh-Shu~" He moved his fingers around, moaning.

"Kichi~" I rubbed my thighs together, watching him. It was kinda pleasing.

"Hah~" He started doing it like I would do it.

It was strange that he would do something so embarrassing in front of me. Maybe he just wanted to please me or something.

"I-I think I'm done now," He mumbled, pulling his fingers out.

"Let me check," I stood up behind him, slipping my fingers in. He was right.

I pulled them out, making him gasp again.

"Want me to put it in now?" I teasingly rubbed the tip of my member against his entrance.

"P-Please~" He held onto the desk.

"Alright," I chuckled, slowly thrusting into him.

"Ah~!" He buried his face into his own arms.

"Tell me when," I leaned over him, whispering in his ear.

"Mmnnn~ Now~ Move now~!" He bit his lip.

I started thrusting at a moderate pace, looking at his small body below me.

"Hah~! F-Faster~!" He begged. I listened, and sped up.

"Kichi~ You feel so good~" I went even faster, my hands on his hips.

"Ah~! Y-You're going so f-fast~!" He looked back at me.

"Want me to Ngh- slow down?" I asked, not wanting to hurt him.

"N-No, it f-feels amazing~!" He groaned, as I kept thrusting.

"Yeah? How about this?" I slapped his ass, knowing how much he liked it.

"Ah~! Yes~!" He squealed, "D-Do it again~!"

I hit him a few more times, getting progressively rougher.

"Hah~! Shuichi~!" He came without warning.

I came right after him, pulling out, with a few loud moans.

"Shu~" He panted, looking back at me once again.

"Looks like we didn't get that work done after all," I laughed, turning him around so that he was facing me.

"I-I guess not," He blushed, looking away.

"You look kinda tired, huh?" I giggled.

"Only a little," He responded.

"Sure," I picked him up, caring him to our room.

I laid him down on our bed, standing up to get him a pair of boxers.

"B-But I'm not tired," He looked at me, obviously lying.

"Shh~ You should lay down anyways. I did go a little rough on you," I awkwardly laughed.

"Well... I guess I will. But only if you're cuddling with me," He smiled.

I handed him his boxers, and then put on a pair of my own, "Fine," I smiled back, laying down beside him.

"I love you~" He smiled, grabbing my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"I love you too," I moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"More than anyone else?" He asked.

"More than anyone else," I smiled, my chest against his. I remembered when he wouldn't even let me see his chest. When he couldn't even sleep without his shirt on. It made me kinda proud, knowing we did that together. 

_I love you more than anyone? I love_ _you_ _more than the world, and even that's an understatement..._


	23. ~ Ready? ~

**Day 23 Prompt: Trying New Position**

**Kokichi POV**

* * *

"Wow! I totally forgot about this part," Shuichi exclaimed.

We were watching Danganronpa together in our bed. He knew that I didn't really like seeing the really gory parts.

He put his hand over my eyes, startling me, but I left it there.

A few minutes later, he moved his hand, letting me know it was okay.

"It couldn't have been that bad," I playfully rolled my eyes.

"It was pretty bad," He started, "I'm sure you didn't want to see that."

"C-Can we maybe watch something else?" I asked, getting kinda of bored. We had been watching Danganronpa for a while, but Shuichi seemed to be enjoying it.

"What? You don't wanna watch this anymore?" He asked, seemingly disappointed.

"I-I mean, we have been watching this for a while," I turned on the lamp on the bedside table.

"Fine," He grabbed the remote, trying to find something else to watch.

I put my legs on top of his, making him flinch. He looked over at me, grabbing my thigh.

"Maybe we shouldn't watch a movie after all," He smirked at me, making me blush. I knew exactly what he meant.

I said nothing, not knowing if he was just teasing, or if he actually wanted to do it.

"You don't want to? I mean, it's fine if we don't," He assured.

"We can. I-It was just a little surprising," I grew flustered.

He kissed me, his hand still on my thigh, squeezing lightly.

Quickly enough, he had me pinned down to the bed, still kissing me. I slipped in my tongue, kissing even rougher.

"Shuichi," I pulled away, looking up at him.

"Yeah~? You have another request or something?" He giggled.

I looked away, embarrassed. I had the urge to try something different. Since I was always the one getting pleased, I wanted to please Shuichi.

"What is it?" He asked again.

"W-Well, I was thinking uhm... maybe we could try a different position?" I looked back up at him, wanting to see his reaction.

"Oh- Sure," He got off of me, sitting up on the bed, taking off his own shirt.  
I took off mine as well, throwing it on the floor.

"D-Do you mind laying down for me?" I asked, avoiding eye contact.

He laid down on the bed, seemingly confused.

"I-I want to do it like this," I sat on top of his stomach, my legs straddled his hips.

"Really? I thought you said you didn't want to," He questioned me.

"I changed my mind," I responded.

"You know you're gonna be the one doing most of the work, right?" He asked, resting his hands on top of my thighs again.

To be honest, I was a little nervous. I knew I was going to have to do most of the work, but I didn't really know what to do. I knew I wanted it, but at the same time, I just wanted to make Shuichi happy.

"If you know what you're doing, then go ahead~" He smirked.

I gulped, realizing what I had gotten myself into. It wasn't too late to stop, I just wanted to try something new. We had always done it the same way, so maybe a change wouldn't be so bad.

"A-Alright," I hesitantly unzipped his pants, taking them off. Mine were the next to go, leaving us both in our boxers. I noticed the bulge in his black boxers.

"I-Is it okay if I take these off?" I asked, pulling at his boxers. I didn't really know what I was supposed to do, so I just did what Shuichi would do.

"Yeah," he giggled at my question.

I took them off, taking my own off right after.

"So uhm- What do I do now?" I blushed, embarrassed.

"You've got to prepare yourself. You're in charge this time, not me," He smirked.

"Oh yeah," I looked for the bottle of lube in our dresser. Eventually, I found it inside of one of Shuichi's socks.

I poured some of it on my fingers, trailing my hand down to my entrance right after.

"Ngh-" I leaned forward, pushing two of my fingers inside of myself at once. I felt so stupid.

He seemed to notice how embarrassed I was, as he started complimenting me.

"You're doing so good already," He smiled reassuringly. I didn't know if he meant that or not, so I just took it with a grain of salt.

I kept moving my fingers, trying to hurry up.

"I-I'm done now," I pulled my fingers out, still a bit worried. I didn't want to hurt Shuichi or anything, but I didn't know exactly what to do. I didn't want his help either, since I wanted to do it by myself.

"You know what to do next, right?" He looked up at me.

"Y-Yeah, I do," I reassured him. He just nodded in response.

Hesitantly, I wrapped my fingers around his member, then lifted myself off of his stomach. I pushed the head of his member in, scared to do any more than that.

"Mmgh-" I bit my lip, pushing a little more in.

"You can wait until you're ready if you have to," He reminded.

Ignoring him, I dropped my hips, letting his member enter me completely.

"Ah~! Shuichi~!" I whined, resting my hands on his chest. I knew I went a little too early.

"K-Kokichi- I-I told you to wait," He stuttered.

"I- Ngh- I was ready," I lied, not wanting him to be mad at me.

I gave myself a few minutes to adjust before I tried to move.

"Ready?" I looked down at Shuichi.

"Go ahead," He blushed.

I tried to move, but could barely lift my hips in fear of hurting myself.

"Do you want me to help you?" He asked, his hands on my hips.

"N-No, I don't," I moved his hands away, trying to do it by myself.

I tried to move once again, but I didn't know how to angle myself.

"W-Wait, I can do it," I bit my lip, feeling myself start to tear up from the humiliation.

It was too embarrassing to ask Shuichi for help, but it was just mortifying trying to do it by myself.

"Mgh-" I started moving very slowly, getting used to the feeling.

After a minute, I started moving faster, trying to do it a little better. I just wanted to please Shuichi, but I was doing just the opposite.

"Kichi~ You're doing s-so good for your first time like this," He smiled.

"I-I... Hah~" I gave up on trying to speak, as I went faster, getting the hang of it.

"Oh~ Kokichi~" He started thrusting up into me, his hands on my waist. I was s little annoyed, but I knew I needed the extra help.

"Ooh~ Yeah, j-just like that~" I bit my lip, bouncing in sync with his thrusts.

I leaned forward, kissing him as I got more comfortable. He kissed back, moving one hand up to my cheek.

He entered his tongue, kissing me roughly before he pulled away.

"D-Do you mind leaning back a bit?" He smirked.

I did my best to lean back, spreading my legs for him to see.

"Kokichi~ You're doing better," He praised. Of course, I didn't believe that, but it made me feel better knowing that he wasn't gonna make fun of me.

"I-I'm about to come, Shu~" I whined.

"Hah~ M-Me too~!" He kept thrusting into me.

With a few more thrusts, I came, embarrassed.

"Hmp- Ah~! Hah~!" My moans became high pitched, as I came.

"I-I'm about to- Ah~!" Shuichi came inside of me, as I kept my hips down, wanting it inside.

I got up, pulling his member out, as I laid down on his stomach, my head resting on top of his chest.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized, feeling like I did that completely wrong.

"Don't be! You did good," He ran his fingers through my hair, smiling at me.

"For real?" I blushed.

"I wouldn't lie to you," He giggled, pulling me closer.

I wouldn't mind doing that again, as long as I figured out what I was actually supposed to do.

I felt my eyelids get heavy, as I wrapped my arms around Shuichi.

_Thank_ _you for being so nice to me. Even_ _if_ _you don't mean it... it still means the world to me._


	24. ~ Happy ~

**Day 24 Prompt: Shy**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

I eagerly waited for Kokichi to come home. He had texted me some... _interesting_ things while he was at Rantaro's house. It always surprised me when he was the one asking to do something dirty.

Checkers stared at me when I sat next to her. She really didn't seem to like me.

"Checkers~" I pet her, trying to get her to like me.

She hissed at me, running away. I was surprised that she didn't scratch me.

I looked outside of the window, seeing Rantaro's expensive vehicle in the driveway, so I walked outside.

"Hey, Kichi~" I smirked, remembering his texts. I blushed when I looked at what he was wearing.

He had on a short, pink skirt, white thigh high socks, and a white T-Shirt with a Monomi design on the front. I didn't remember him leaving the house like that. Actually, I wasn't home when he left, but it was still surprising to see him wearing something like that around someone else. Was he getting used to Rantaro?

I got a little worried, but tried not to think about it too much. That was before Amami stepped out of the car as well.

"If it isn't the one and only, Shuichi Saihara," He smirked. I didn't have a very good feeling about him being around.

"Mhm," I put on a fake grin, as Kokichi stood next to me.

Ouma hugged me, obviously missing me. I just wrapped my arm around, him, paying close attention to Amami.

"Why don't you inside now?" I asked Kokichi, smiling. I was planning on having a chat with Rantaro, that I didn't want Kokichi hearing.

"Why?" He asked, looking up at me.

I moved down, whispering in his ear, "Aren't you going to prepare yourself for tonight? Or would you rather me wreck you while you're still in that cute little skirt of yours?" Of course, I wasn't going to say that out loud, but only because of Amami. As much as I wanted to, I wasn't going to embarrass Kokichi in front of his friend like that.

"Oh-" Kokichi blushed, looking up at me, "Bye Rantaro! I-I have to go now." He left, going inside without another question.

"Aww, why'd you rush him inside like that? I didn't even get to say goodbye properly," Rantaro chuckled, "I already saw him all dressed up like that. You think sending him inside is going to change anything?"

"Why can't you just leave Kokichi alone? What don't you understand?" I glared at Amami, already annoyed.

"Do you understand how many time I've tried to get him to fall for me? I failed every time. I just came here to say, congratulations, Mr. Saihara." He smiled.

"Congratulations? For what?" I cautiously asked.

"You win." He smiled, hurt, "We've played by the same rules, and it's obvious you've won."

"What are you..." I became even more confused. I just wanted him to say what he meant, but you could never get that with Amami.

"You win. Kokichi is all yours," He started, "I love him more than anything... but it's clear to see that he only feels that way towards you."

"W-Wait, really?" I asked, not really trusting Amami.

"Kokichi is always talking about you. It hurts, y'know?" He chuckled, "You are the most important thing in his life. He loves you more than anything, and that's the truth."

"S-So you're not trying anything, right?" I asked.

"Nope," He grinned, "I never got the chance to ask him out, but I realized I don't need to. I'm still going to be his friend. I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't. I'm just not going to make any moves on him."

_So... Kokichi really does love me, doesn't he?_

I was always so worried that Kokichi would fall for Rantaro, but if what he said was true, then Ouma really does love me.

"Hey, just letting you know this. If you ever break his heart, you're dead, got that?" He swung the keys to his car around his finger.

"Thank you, Amami," I smiled, holding out my hand.

"You can call me Rantaro," He shook my hand, that seemingly careless smirk plastered across his face, just like always.

"Cya later, Rantaro," I turned around, leaving him, as he got into his car.

**~ Inside with Kokichi ~**

"Hey-" I paused, walking into the bedroom, seeing Ouma sitting on the bed, playing on his phone.

"Oh- Hey Shuichi," He smiled, setting his phone down.

I was a little confused as to why he was still dressed.

"Did you not want to do anything?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"I-I do... I was just making it take longer," He giggled, sitting on my lap.

"Oh really~? And why is that?" I smirked, my hand on his ass. I could tell that he was wearing panties.

_Jeez, I really hope he didn't bend down while at Rantaro's house..._

"If I want you to punish me, then I need something to be punished for, right?" He blushed.

"I guess that's true..." I ran my fingers along his neck, before softly biting down, making him squeal.

He watched me suck on his neck, until finally, I pulled away.

"You look really cute with that skirt on~ You should wear things like that more often," I put my hand up his skirt, palming him through his panties.

"Hah~" He groaned, as I kept palming him, "C-Come on, Shuichi~! Stop teasing~"

"Oh~ So you wanna get to the good part already~? So impatient~" I chuckled.

"Y-Yes, please," He blushed.

I pinned him down to the bed, biting his shoulder, as I grinded against him.

"Oh~! Shuichi~" He moved against me as well, his hands on my shoulders.

"I love it when you say my name like that~" I pulled away, taking off my shirt, then Kokichi's.

He ignored my comment, pulling me closer, kissing me. I held him, roughly kissing back.

"Shu~" He grabbed my hand, bringing my fingers up to his mouth. I was shocked, but didn't pull away. He was obviously pretty excited.

He started sucking on them, making me blush. He was supposed to be the one getting flustered, not me!

Once I was sure my fingers were coated, I pulled them away, trailing them down to his entrance.

"You want them in here now?" I teased, pulling off his panties. I noticed he really only wore panties whenever he wore a skirt. It was probably because he didn't want to wear boxers under the skirt because they would show.

"Please~" He whined under me, spreading his legs a little further.

I slipped my fingers in, watching his expressions change.

"Mmgh- Shuichi, I-I love you," He smiled.

It was kinda strange that he said it so early on, but I didn't mind.

"I love you too~" I kissed him, moving my free hand up to his nipples.

As I stretched him out, and teased his nipples, he moaned against me, pleased.

"I think you're ready now," I pulled my fingers out, licking his neck.

"Then put I-It inside~ I'm ready for you now~" He begged.

"Yeah~? You sure~?" I smirked, lining myself up with him.

"Y-Yes! Just hurry- Ah~!" He moaned loudly, as I thrust into him.

"Next time don't rush me," I smirked against his neck, loving the feeling of dominance.

Last time we made love, he was doing all of the work. It was good and all, but I liked it like this way better.

"Oh~ Shuichi~" He wrapped his legs around me, pushing me closer towards him.

"Tell me when," I whispered in his ear, before softly biting down.

"N-Now," He stuttered, holding onto me even tighter.

I started thrusting into him, getting faster by the second.

"Ah~! Shuichi~! F- Ngh-" He moaned, his eyes rolling back.

"That Ngh- feels good, doesn't it~?" I teased.

"Hah~! I-It feels so good~!" He moaned, bringing one of my hands up to his neck, "Choke me, please~!"

I lightly pushed my hand down on his neck, his hand resting on top of mine.

"Mmgh- Kichi~! You feel so good~!" I kept thrusting, hearing the bed creak.

"Ah~! F- Sh-Shuichi~!" He whined, tears forming in his eyes.

I lifted up his skirt wanting to see everything.

"You look so fucking hot, Kokichi~" I bit my lip, looking at his small body.

"Tch- Shuichi~! Ah~!" His legs tensed up, as he came.

"Kokichi~!" I pulled out, coming.

I looked up at him, trying to catch my breath.

"You look so pretty, Kokichi," I hugged him.

"Shush," He giggled blushing.

I got up to get us some clothes. I got Kokichi a pair of boxers, and a shirt, and handed them to him.

He got dressed, and so did I.

"I love you... do you love me?" He smiled, pulling me down next to him.

"Of course I do! I love you more than words can describe!" I hugged him.

_You're the only person to blame for my happiness... why wouldn't_ _I_ _love you?_


	25. ~ Caught ~

**Day 25 Prompt: With Toys**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

"Why does she do this?" I sighed, throwing my stuff down on the kitchen table. I had just gotten home from school, kinda annoyed. 

My professor gave me so much extra work, since I didn't complete my last assignment, so I wasn't exactly happy with her. 

I kicked my shoes off at the door, not bothering to pick them up, as I walked to the bedroom door. 

"Kichi? Can I come in?" I knocked on the door, and waited. 

No response. 

"Kokichi?" I opened the door, seeing that he wasn't in the room. 

He was clearly here, since his phone was on the dresser, and he didn't have his own car or anything. Maybe he just went to hang out with some friends, and left his phone. 

That's when I heard his small voice coming from the bathroom.

"Kokichi? Are you in there?" I knocked on the door.

"I-I wait! Uhm... Hold on!" He stuttered from behind the door, confusing me. It wasn't normal for him to respond to me like that, so it only left me guessing. 

"Uhm... alright," I sat down on our bed, checking my phone, as I waited for him.

I only had to wait for a few seconds before he came out of the bathroom, his hands behind his back. 

"What do you have?" I looked at Kokichi in confusion. 

"N-Nothing!" He looked away, backing up, his hands still behind his back. 

"What is it?" I stood up, trying to look behind his back. 

"I-I'm sorry," He showed me a bottle of lube, and a vibrator. I was just as surprised as anyone would be. Kokichi didn't seem like the type of person to do... that...

"Is _that_ what you were doing in there?" I asked, assuming he would let me know if he wanted pleasure. He could be... surprising at times. 

He looked up at me with teary eyes, embarrassed, "D-Don't be m-mad at me. I'm s-sorry," He whined. I had to try and stop myself from letting out a small giggle. The way he reacted was very dramatic.

"Kokichi, don't be like that," I chuckled, taking the items, and setting them down on the dresser, "If I'm not pleasing you enough, just let me know." I decided to be calm, trying to make Kokichi feel less embarrassed. It was kinda normal for people to do that sort of thing. He even caught me doing it once. 

He looked away, his face red. I didn't understand why he thought I'd be mad about it.

"I-I didn't think you'd be h-home yet, and I didn't w-want to ask or anything..." He kept going, trying to make excuses. 

"If you want to have a little fun, just tell me. Odds are, I'll agree," I laughed.

"Well, i-it's kinda embarrassing to a-ask something like that," He mumbled. 

"Do you want to? As far as I can tell, you didn't get to finish," I pointed out the noticeable bulge in his pants. It didn't surprise me, since I knew being caught doing lewd things turned him on. 

"Shuichi!" He grew flustered, turning away. 

"Come on~" I lifted his chin, "We don't have to if you don't want to, but I'm just offering," I smirked, seeing that he wanted it. 

"I-I do want to," He blushed, still a little embarrassed. 

I kissed him, my hands running along his body, as I pinned him down to the bed. He didn't resist, as he kissed back, obviously very eager. 

"Shu~" He whined, pulling away from the kiss. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, realizing how quickly I pinned him down. 

"I-I'm sure," He quickly replied. 

"Do you wanna use some toys~?" I smirked, standing up. We hadn't used most of the sex toys I had bought, and I didn't want to waste all of that money. I also kinda wanted to use them on Kokichi. 

"I-I think we could try it," He sat up on the bed, watching me rummage through the closet. 

Finally, I pulled out the bag, setting several different toys on the bed. There were a few dildos, cock rings, and a vibrator. I didn't know exactly what Ouma wanted to do, but he definitely had options. 

"Can we n-not use the rings?" He looked down at the toys.

"Alright, we don't have to," I picked them up, putting them back in the bag. Kokichi didn't really seem to like the rings very much, but I didn't either. 

"Can we use the one in the middle?" He asked, referring to the dildos. The one he wanted was smaller than my member, but bigger than most of the other dildos. 

"Yeah," I awkwardly picked up the toys we weren't going to use, and put them in the bag.

Kokichi got undressed at the same time as I did, throwing his clothes on the floor. His member was already half-erect.

"Shu~" He laid down on his stomach, his ass in the air, teasingly.

_He was just a blushing mess, but now he wants to act like this?_

I giggled to myself, sitting on my knees behind him. He seemed pretty excited whenever I offered something like this. 

"B-By the way, I already prepared myself," He blushed.

I grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring some of it in my hand, as I grabbed the dildo. The toy was coated in lube, after I rubbed some of the substance on it. 

"Want me to do this?" I lined the toy up with his entrance, seeing him look back at me. We were going a little faster, but Kokichi had been ready even before I got home.

"Please~" He bit his lip, waiting for me to go. 

I thrust the length in all at once, wishing I could see Kokichi's expressions. His legs tensed, as he adjusted to the feeling. 

"Hah~ Shu~" He whimpered, holding onto a pillow below him. 

"Tell me when you're ready," I whispered, feeling a little strange. I'd rather it be me inside of him than some stupid toy, but it did give me a little bit of satisfaction. 

"N-Now," He whined, wanting me to go ahead. 

I started moving the toy inside of him at a moderate pace. I definitely wasn't enjoying it as much as he was. 

"Ngh- Harder~!" He moaned, as I licked up his neck, still moving the toy inside of him. 

"Harder~? If you want it harder, then beg for it," I smirked.

"Sh-Shuichi," He sighed, ignoring me, "Just g-go h-harder~!"

"I said, beg for it," I slapped his ass, making him flinch. 

"Hah~ P-Please, Shuichi~! Go harder~!" He moaned my name. 

I moved the toy faster, but it wasn't as fast as I could usually go. 

"Mgh- Shuichi~" He started, "I-I want you inside of me~!"

"So you want me to take this out?" I asked, slowing down.

"Y-Yes, please," He looked back at me. 

"Alright," I removed the toy, setting it on the bedside table to clean later. 

"Don't be afraid to go rough on me," He giggled, clearly hinting that he wanted it rough.

I rubbed some more lube on my own member, as Kokichi waited. Once I was finished with that, I lined myself up with him, slowly entering.

"Oh~! Shuichi~!" He bit his lip. 

"Is it too much for you~?" I teased.

"C-Come on, move please~" He whined.

I thrust at a fast pace, loving the feeling. It was much better than some toy. 

"Ah~! Shuichi~!" He moaned, as I pulled his hair, leaning down to his neck. 

"You like that?" I went faster, biting down on his ear. 

"Yes~! I love it~!" His eyes rolled back. 

"Y-You want it inside? I'm about to come just by looking at those lewd expressions~" I teased, feeling myself getting close. 

"Y-Yes~! Inside~!" He responded, holding onto the pillow tightly, as his legs tensed once again. He was almost at his climax as well. 

"Oh~! Kokichi~!" I thrust a few more times, finally coming inside of him. 

"Shu~! Ngh- Ah~!" He came, immediately laying down on his stomach, as I pulled out of him. 

I laid beside him, kissing his forehead. He smiled, still catching his breath, as he wrapped his arms around me. 

"You feel so much better than any old toy," He giggled, a faint blush across his cheeks. 

"Yeah? You think so?" I chuckled, intertwining my legs with his. 

"Don't make me say it again," He mumbled, "It's embarrassing." He smiled against my chest.

"Alright, alright," I ran my fingers through his soft hair, watching him fall asleep. 

_Goodnight, Kokichi..._


	26. ~ Quickie ~

**Day 26 Prompt: Boring Sex**

**Kokichi POV**

* * *

"Aww, don't leave yet," I lightly tugged at Rantaro's shirt.

"Sorry, but I have to. You know I'd stay if I could, but I have a meeting to attend," He stood up, grabbing his things.

"Bye Rantaro," I sighed.

"Cya later," Shuichi waved.

"Bye guys! Tell Miu I said bye as well," He left.

As if she heard the front door close, Miu ran out into the living room. We were at her house, since she invited me to a sleepover. Rantaro, and Maki were also invited, but Maki was late. Shuichi wasn't exactly supposed to show up. I had to beg Miu to let Shuichi stay. I just wanted to show her that he was a good person.

"Did he leave?" She sighed. "I thought he was staying?"

"He just said he had to go, so I don't really know-" Shuichi started, but got caught off guard, as Maki walked through the door. 

"Maki! You finally made it!" Miu ran up to Maki, hugging her. 

"Hey Maki," I smiled, turning my head. Shuichi seemed a little awkward, as he didn't really know either of them very well.

"Hey," She sat down on the couch beside me. 

Shuichi rested his hand on my knee, immediately catching the attention of Miu. 

"What do you think you're doing?" She looked at Shuichi, disgusted. 

"I-I'm just-" He lifted his hand off of my knee, confused. 

"It's fine, h-he was just putting his hand on my knee," I awkwardly laughed at how protective she was. She really did not want Shuichi putting his hands anywhere near me. I mean, we already lived together, does it really matter if he rests his hand on my knee?

"That better be all he's touching. No where above the knee," She turned her head. 

"Hey, I think it's alright. It's whatever Kokichi's fine with, right?" Maki smiled, defending us. 

Miu looked at her, "Well... I guess that's true, but still. I don't trust that guy." 

"Learn to. He hasn't actually done anything untrustworthy to you, has he? The most you've heard are rumors. Just try to get to know him," Maki happily replied.

"If it's for you, then fine," Miu smiled, her attitude changing instantly. She really seemed to agree with what Maki said, no matter what. It was kinda strange. 

"You wanna go to the store, or have you bought snacks already?" Maki asked. 

"No- I actually haven't... I mean, we can go if you want. I just thought you wouldn't want anything," Miu stood up. 

"Yeah, why don't we go?" Maki stood back up, walking towards the front door. 

"Kokichi, are you coming too?" Miu looked over at me, as she was walking out the door with Maki.

"I-I think I'm fine staying here with Shuichi," I assured, staying on the couch. I didn't want to go out to the store. That would be kinda boring. 

"Well... cya, I guess," Miu left, obviously not wanting us there by ourselves, but she trusted me enough to know we wouldn't break anything. 

Shuichi looked at his phone, bored. Miu was so... protective. It was weird how much she wanted to make sure I was safe. I mean, sure, friends are supposed to care about you, but they're not supposed to have a say in every little thing you do in your relationships.

"So, we're staying the night here?" Shuichi looked up at me.

"I-If you want. We don't have to, since you d-don't know her that well or anything," I stuttered.

"She's your friend, so I think it's good for me to get to know her a little better," He smiled.

I nodded my head in response, seeing that it wasn't a big deal.

"Why is she so protective of you anyways? All I did was put my hand on your knee. It's not like she's dating you. Why does she care so much?" He asked, clearly a bit annoyed.

"She's just like that. She's always been like that," I responded. She was always so disgusted by perverted people, and she hated a lot of men. I didn't ask her too much about it, but it seemed like she had a bad experience with a man before.

"What do you think she'd say if she saw this?" He smirked, resting his hand on my thigh.

I blushed from the change of attitude. "She'd probably make you sleep by yourself on the couch," I giggled.

"What about here?" He moved his hand down to my ass, squeezing lightly.

"She'd definitely kick you out," I laughed.

"Then I definitely don't want to know what she'd do if she saw this," He moved in, kissing me roughly.

I kissed back, pulling him towards me, as we made out on my friends couch. It was a strange environment to say the least.

"Mmnn~" He moaned against me, pinning me down to the couch.

"Shu, we're going a little fast," I mumbled.

"I just didn't want to get caught by Miu... but I guess that type of thing does turn you on," He teased, making me blush.

"N-No! I don't want her to see anything!" I stuttered, growing flustered.

"So... do you wanna do it? We can go into her bathroom, just in case she has cameras in her livingroom or something," Shuichi stood up, holding his hand out to me.

"Y-Yeah, let's go," I grabbed his hand, standing up beside him, as I led him to Miu's bathroom.

It was unsurprisingly clean, as expected from Miu.

He locked the door, unzipping his pants. He was already kinda erect, from what I could see.

_He really does want_ _to_ _be quick..._

I understood why. Miu wouldn't let him anywhere near her, if she knew about what we were doing.

"You're sure you wanna do this?" He asked again.

"Y-Yeah," I moved closer to him, kissing him against the door, as he grinded against me.

His hips moved at a rhythmic pace, causing me to release small moans.

"Kichi~" He pulled away, grabbing the hem of my pants, slowly pulling them down, along with my boxers.

His fingers reached my lips, as he pressed against them. I grabbed his hand, taking a few of his fingers into my mouth.

"You look so cute like that~" He chuckled, "I'd take a picture of you right now if I could."

I blushed, pulling his fingers away once I thought they were ready.

"Ready?" He asked, his fingers at my waiting entrance.

"Mhm," I whimpered, feeling him thrust them in almost instantly.

"We should do it like this~" He bent me over, making me hold onto the door, as his fingers kept moving inside of me.

I looked back at him, loving when he was so dominant.

"How does that sound, Kichi?" He leaned down over me, whispering in my ear. A chill ran down my spine.

"Y-Yeah," I blushed, feeling him pull his fingers out.

"You ready for the real thing?" He asked, teasingly rubbing his member against my entrance.

"I-I'm ready~" I smirked.

I felt his member enter me, as I took all of him in at once.

"Shuichi~!" I clenched my fists against the door.

"Tell me when to move~" He lightly bit down on my ear, causing me to moan out even louder.

"N-Now~! I'm ready now~!" I whined.

He started moving, gripping my hips tightly.

"Faster?" He asked, leaving over me.

"Y-Yes please~!" I moaned, craving for even more of the feeling.

He went faster, the door to the bathroom getting louder. If Maki and Miu had already returned, there would be no way that they wouldn't have heard us.

"Ngh- Kichi~" He kissed me again.

"Mph-" I moaned into the kiss.

"You're not gonna tell Miu about this, right~?" He chuckled lowly.

"N-No never~!" I bit my lip, feeling that all too familiar knot in my stomach.

"If you did, I'd have to punish you~" His thrusts got sloppy.

"I-I won't tell~!" I assured, knowing he was probably just saying that.

"Kokichi~! I-I'm about to- Ah~!" He pulled out without warning, surprising me.

"Hah~! Shu~!" I came right after him.

Tired, I went to go sit on the toilet lid, barely able to stand.

He put his pants back on properly, then handed me mine, allowing me to put them on.

"Shit... now I have to clean all of this up," He sighed.

"I-I can help," I stood up after putting my clothes back on.

"No, I'll do it," He started cleaning the mess.

Once he was done, he carried me back into the livingroom. I was a little surprised seeing that Maki and Miu weren't back, but didn't question it.

"Shu~ Can we take a quick nap before they come back?" I asked, laying down on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm a little worn out too," he smiled, laying down next to me.

"Love you~" I kissed him.

"Love you too~" He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to his chest.

_If Miu sees us like this... she's not gonna be happy. But honestly, who cares? As long as I'm comfortable with Shuichi, it's fine._   
  
  



	27. ~ Master ~

**Day 27 Prompt: Rough, biting, scratching**

**Warning: Mentions Of Bullying**

**Kokichi POV**

* * *

"Kichi~ You're finally home," Shuichi smiled at me from the couch, as I walked through the door. I had just gotten back from school.

"Yep," I tossed my bag down on the table, sitting down next to Shuichi.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"I-It was alright, I guess," I mumbled. It wasn't true though. Kaito had put his hands on me again after school.

_"What makes you_ _think_ _you can be part of Danganronpa? If you_ _ever_ _do get in with me,_ _I_ _swear you'll die by my hand."_

Those were the exact words Momota said, as he had me pinned against the floor.

I looked back up at Shuichi, not wanting to think about Kaito.

"How about you?" I politely asked.

"Actually pretty good. Something came in the mail today~" He stood up, gesturing for me to follow him into the bedroom.

"What is it?" I asked, intrigued as I followed him.

"Look," He closed the bedroom door when we entered, rummaging through the closet.

I blushed, seeing him hold up a maid's dress on a hanger.

"Do you like it?" He smirked, setting it down on the bed.

"It's nice, I just don't think I'd be able to pull it off," I awkwardly laughed.

"I'll pull it off for you~" He laughed.

My face flushed when I got the joke.

"So, I-I'm guessing you want me to try it on?" I mumbled, picking it up for further examination.

"Yeah," He turned back around, grabbing something else from the closet, "It comes with this too." He handed me a small bag.

I quickly ran into the bathroom to change.

Soon enough, the dress was on me, as I fixed the ribbon in the back, tying it tighter than it already was.

_Let's_ _see..._

The bag contained a maid's headband, white thigh high socks, maid cuffs, and lastly, a pair lacy black panties.

I put everything on, and looked at myself in the mirror.

_Those bruises..._

I ran my fingers over my arms, where Kaito left marks.

_I still look pretty cute either way..._

Fixing my headband, I opened the bathroom door, seeing Shuichi look up at me.

"Aww my little maid looks adorable~" He looked me up and down.

"Do you want me to do something or..." I blushed, not knowing what to do.

"Yeah, come here~" He gestured for me to sit on his lap, so I did.

He ran his hands down my back, turning his head to kiss me.

I slowly eased into his sweet kiss, my hands on his cheeks.

"What is that?" He abruptly pulled away, running his fingers over the bruises on my thin arms.

"I-I," I started, quickly making something up," You don't remember? You left them a few nights ago~ You're so forgetful, master~" I wanted to make myself seem as believable as possible, but I couldn't tell if it was working.

"Master? You're really getting into this, huh?" He smirked. I was surprised he didn't even question it again. That lie was so stupid.

I noticed the whip on the bedside table. He probably thought I wanted to use it, and the truth was, I did.

"What are you planning on doing with that whip over there? Punishing me?" I giggled, getting a little confident.

"If it comes to that~" He smirked, running his fingers along the bruises once again.

_Those bruises... if_ _only_ _I could just_ _tell_ _Shuichi..._

"You're fine with doing this, right?" He asked, squeezing my thigh.

"Yup," I smiled, getting off of him.

"What are you doing?" He hesitantly asked.

"You want this, right? I'm just pleasuring you," I unzipped his pants, getting down on my knees.

"K-Kokichi, you really don't have to," He blushed.

"I-I want to," I looked up at him.

"Go ahead then. It is a maid's job to please their master~" He chuckled, watching me.

Once his pants and boxers were off, I was met with his slightly erect member.

"Wow master~ You're so excited already~" I teased, deciding to have a little fun with my role.

"It's because of you~ That's how eager you make me," He chuckled again.

I licked the head of his member without warning, making him gasp. Putting his member in my mouth, I started bobbing my head, trying my best.

"Kichi~ F- Hah~" he moaned out, enjoying it.

"Shu~" I pulled away from his member, sucking on my own fingers.

"K-Kokichi, you can't just stop like that," He groaned.

I ignored him, pulling my fingers out of my mouth, and pulling the fabric of my panties to the side, allowing my fingers to enter. I slowly thrust them inside of me, surprising Shuichi.

"Hah~ M-Master~" I whined, grabbing his member again, deepthroating him.

"Ah~ Kichi~" He moaned, grabbing my hair.

"Mmnn~" I moaned against his member, moving my fingers around inside of myself.

He kept moaning my name, getting louder and louder. It pleased me, knowing that he enjoyed it.

"A-Ah~! Kokichi~!" He moaned, coming in my mouth. 

I pulled my fingers out of my entrance, and moved away from him, swallowing it all. It didn't taste terrible, but it definitely didn't taste good. 

"I-I'm sorry," He apologized, looking over at me. I was a little embarrassed.

"I-it's fine, master," I giggled sitting on his lap again, this time, taking off his shirt.

"Is it now~?" He changed out position, pushing me down on the bed, my ass in the air.

"M-Master!" I blushed, seeing that my skirt was lifted.

"Oh~ You put those on as well?" He smirked, referring to my panties. I blushed, embarrassed.

"You've already prepared yourself, right?" He asked, slowly removing my panties.

"Y-Yeah, I have," I stuttered, looking back at him.

He spread me, lining himself up with my entrance.

"Ready~?" He lifted my skirt up even more.

"Y-Yes, master~" I mumbled.

He thrust into me, making me take all of his length at once.

"A-Ah~! M-Master~!" I moaned. Calling him 'Master,' was a bit strange, but I didn't mind it, and Shuichi seemed to enjoy it.

"Tell me when~" He leaned over me, pulling my sleeve down, allowing himself to bite my shoulder.

"Hah~ N-Now~!" I whined.

He starting moving, as he sucked on my neck, earning a few extra moans from me.

"Ngh- Kichi~" He groaned.

"F-Faster~" I whined.

"What did I tell you~? You've got to beg for it," His voice got seductively lower, as he leaned over, picking up the whip.

"Don't make me beg~ That's not very nice of you, Master~" I whimpered, wanting him to hit me.

"If you won't ask properly, you're going to be punished~" He hit me with the whip, making me moan loudly.

"Oh~! Sh-Shuichi~! Do it again~!" I broke character.

"Oh you like that~?" He hit me again, a little harder.

"Ah~! Yes~!" Tears formed at the corners of my eyes, as he started thrusting faster.

"Such a naughty little maid~" He hit me again, seeing how much I liked it.

"Y-Yes~! Punish me, Master~!" I moaned.

"Are you alright?" He whispered lovingly in my ear, breaking character.

"I-I'm fine," I responded, biting my lip.

"Just making sure," He moved back.

He started moving even faster, slamming into me.

"A-Ah~! Shu~! I'm gonna come~!" I warned, feeling my stomach tighten.

"Go ahead, come for me~" He bit my ear.

"Tch- Ah~! Sh-Shuichi~!" I came.

"Oh~! Kokichi~!" He pulled out, coming right after me.

I laid on my back, tired, as I took my headband off.

"Is my little maid all tuckered out~?" He teased, laying down beside me.

"Shuichi," I giggled.

"Do you want some more comfortable clothes?" He asked, leaning down above me.

"Y-Yeah," I mumbled.

He pulled off my dress, and the rest of what I was wearing. He came back with a pair of boxers, and sweatpants.

"H-Here, let me," He carefully dressed me.

"You're too nice to me," I pulled him down beside me, hugging him.

"I'm not nice enough," He laughed, kissing my forehead.

_Trust me, Shuichi. I don't deserve all of this attention..._


End file.
